Total Eclipse
by Alexandria Andrews
Summary: He was born of Venusian and Lunarian blood. She was full Venusian. The fate of their happiness rested in the hands of the gods. Silver Milenium. Mild language, violence. Details the lives of Minako and Kunzite from childhood to the final battle.
1. Part 1

********************************************************************

Total Eclipse: Minako's story

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor Moon or any of the Sailor Moon characters.

"Once upon a time I was falling in love, Now I'm only falling apart." 

Total Eclipse of the Heart, by Bonnie Tyler

He was born of Venusian and Lunarian blood. She was full Venusian. The fate of their happiness rested in the hands of the gods. Each was destined to lead two separate groups of protectors. Once they were playmates. Then they were separated by circumstances that could split them apart forever. Will they find each other when they need the other the most, or will they be trapped in solitary lives? There's always a bend in the road.

****************************************************************** 

"Mommy! Guess what?!" I had been running circles around my mother for the past hour and a half now, trying to get her to pay attention to me. She was preparing dinner and didn't want to listen. "Mommy!" I tugged at her skirt and clung for all I was worth until she looked down at me in an effort to get me off. She laughed as I looked up at her and grinned. I might have pulled her skirt off completely a couple times, I don't quite remember, but still those days in my early childhood are some of my most favorite memories.

My mother looked down and tried to wedge a wooden spoon between me and her skirt, but this only provoked me to cling farther. Finally, she sat down on a chair in the kitchen and pulled me up on to her lap. To this day, I still don't understand why she was cooking that day, maybe it was for a banquet or something and we were short in the kitchen, but anyways, I can still feel the warmth and the smile she had on her face when she held me that one time.

"What is it darling? You've been hanging off of me for so long now, I thought you were part of me!" She smiled warmly, again and brushed a few strands of my hair out of my face and tucked them behind me ear, seeing as they had fallen out of the clip that held them back. She laughed again as I scrunched up my face at having to look proper- and I was a mess. I had been playing with some of my friends in the fields for most of the day. My dress, which was a play dress, was torn and muddy. I also had mud on my face and, most likely, in my hair as well. There was supposed to be some big gala that night and I was not looking forward to it. They bored me silly. All the people dancing made me incredibly dizzy, and as you might imagine, it was no fun just to watch.

"There was this new kid that was playing with us today, Mommy! He was so funny! He was putting on airs like you would not believe, down right arrogant he was! I couldn't stop laughing and he said I was stuck up! Boy, did I show him! But I couldn't help it he was funny-looking...all tall and muscular and stuff. 'Said he was going to be Prince Endymion's head guard, he did. Some tough guy like that didn't deserve to play with the Princess of Venus! So I told him off!" I had been very proud of myself after that. I don't know why, I could have whipped any boy, still can. Kunzite had made me so angry, though. He told my friends that they were all a bunch of peasants and that he didn't socialize with peasants. Well, no one messes with my friends like that. Even if they were. What I still find funny to this day was that he thought I was one of them. I must have looked the part though, with my hair a mess and my dress torn. What I didn't know was that he was a Venusian nobleman as well. My mother's eyes were shining. Here I was, a little girl of eight or so facing off to an eleven year old boy, and I beat him.

"Minako! You shouldn't have beat him up, dear!" Her laughter filled the room. The kitchen maids turned to watch us. My mother, the queen of Venus, the leader of the then sailor senshi, and I the princess and soon to be leader, giggling in the middle of the kitchen while preparations were being made for what might have been the biggest gala we ever held. It must have been quite a sight to see us there. We sat there laughing for quite a while, until my father walked into the room in search of my mother. The room fell silent and I looked up to see him standing in the doorway, looking very angry. My father always was frightening when he was angry, and I don't think he was ever too happy with me. I clung to my mother until she put me on the ground and stood up. Then I hid behind her fearing he would come after me again for playing in the garden. "Caleb, dear, what ever is the matter?" My mother pushed her shoulders back, and stood tall, not afraid to show him that she was his better.

"Matter? What's the matter? I told you to meet me over an hour ago! Why didn't you show up?" He held up his hand, threateningly. "Wait, don't answer that. Let me guess. Minako did something cute and you had to spend time with her, right? Minako did something that was good and you had to applaud her, right? Minako...where is she by the way?" Daddy advanced on us and I scurried under the table. I didn't want him to find me then. Not with the tone in his voice. It seemed like he hated me and I never knew why. "Jace, don't you see what's happened to us? You don't spend time with me anymore. You're always to busy with that child. I want...I-" His look had softened but changed when he saw me. I backed under a little farther so that it would be harder for him to grab me. The look in his eyes scared me so. My mother noticed that he had seen me and stepped in between us. "Move out of the way." He commanded. "I want to get a good look at my child." My mother looked at him fiercely. She stood her ground and refused to move.

"You've been _there_ again, haven't you?" She asked him coldly. His face went white and he slapped my mother across the face. She paused, stunned. Slowly, she put a hand to her face, against the place where he had struck her. I heard one of the kitchen maids cry out softly, while another gasped. The air held an intense feeling.

"You are not to refer to that again, Jaceline." He seethed. "It is none of your business." He slowly grabbed a chair and started to withdraw it. I edged farther towards the other side.

"Caleb, you are out of line." She grasped his arm tightly. She tried to pry his arm off the chair.

"It's all about that child isn't it?" He cried. "Wait until I get my hands on her, I'll teach her a lesson for meddling in my affairs!" My mother steeled herself between him and the table. I looked up at the two struggling, my eyes wide. *Fat chance,* I thought. After that I ran. I think I tipped over a chair in my hurry. He was going to kill me! I was sure of it! I ran all the way to my room. I closed the door behind me as fast as I could and locked it, just in case he was behind me, which was very unlikely.

My room was dark and the floor was hard as I slid down to it. I was breathing heavily, my nerves shot. It wasn't fair. All the other girls had fathers that cared about them, that loved them, and I didn't. Well, if he did love me he never knew how to show it very well. I took a deep breath and walked over to my bed. My teddy bear lay on its side under the covers, tucked in, so that he could get a good rest. I always thought that my teddy bear protected me at night. He protected me from that of which I was afraid at night, and therefore slept during the day. It was very tempting to just grab him then, and curl up on the floor and cry, but it wasn't the time to cry. Not when I could be doing other things. I had to be strong. So instead I turned on the light and rummaged through my closet in search of the perfect dress to wear that night. I wanted nothing orange. I hated the color orange. It was so cliché, just because I was Venusian and the Venusian color was orange, didn't mean I had to like it, and I didn't.

Meanwhile my mother was fighting my father off, in the middle of the kitchen, where everyone could hear them. I couldn't stand it when my parents fought. They always sounded so hateful toward each other. That's not the way people who were in love should sound. "Caleb, I don't understand. Why is it that you are so jealous of her? Jealous of your own daughter. It's ludicrous! Why do you feel it fit to torment her like that?" My mother's eyes flashed when she was angry. This was one of those times. How could he be asking her to feel like she had to take sides with either her husband or her daughter? That was like asking a man in the desert to choose between water or shade.

"I don't intend to torment her! I just want the best for you! And If you keep babying her like you do she'll never grow up to be independent from you." He stood there fuming. I don't think that Daddy truly hated me then but years later I swear he did. He loved my mother so much that it killed him inside to see her show affection to anyone else, even if it was his own daughter.

"I don't baby her! Whatever she does, she does on her own freewill! I hardly do a thing for her. But if you really want the best for her why don't you try being a father to her once in a while? All she needs is a little support from you! Whenever she does something commendable, you simply don't care! And pity for the person you come across first when she _does_ do something wrong. Why is it that whatever she does is never good enough for you? She's just a child, she's not a woman yet." I could hear my mother screaming from my room, which was an entire floor above them and also on a completely different end. The entire palace was silent at her rage. It wasn't often my mother was this angry. While the war raged beneath me a heard a quiet knock on my door.

"Yes," I said with an exasperated tone. The door was rattled as if the handle had been turned and the door was attempted to be opened. I had forgotten the door was locked. I walked over to it and unlocked it then went back to my closet. The door opened quietly and slowly and in walked one of my best friends, Rei. She stood on the doorway with a sympathetic look. Then she walked over and gave me a hug. "Rei! How'd you get here? Wait...never mind! I just didn't think anyone had gotten here yet." Then, I pulled back and pulled farther her into the room, shutting the door and locking it behind her. It was no time to feel sorry for myself now, I just wanted to feel a little bit more safe.

"Minako, I haven't seen you in so long!" She finally smiled and her normal self again. "I can't believe that you're finally turning 9 today! You're the baby alright!" She playfully punched me in the arm. "Didja hear about what happened to the prince?" I shook my head. Her eyes sparkled with hidden knowledge. "Well, it turns out he has the worst balance in the galaxy! He was walking on this fallen tree and slipped and fell into a river and broke his arm. I could have done that in heels and he can't even do it barefoot!" Rei then fell on my bed in a giggling spree, which caused me to laugh a little in turn. Rei had always thought that girls were better than boys, and this was down right hilarious to her. I felt bad for him but it was funny.

"Serves him right for always making fun of us, huh Rei?" I said, smiling. It was then that she noticed that I was filthy.

"Minako! What happened to you? You're so...so dirty!" She picked up a section of my hair that was caked in mud. It was funny to see us in contrast to each other at that moment. With her dark hair and violet eyes in a stunning red gown lined with deep purple accents, I in a torn dress, with washed out blue eyes and caked with mud. My eyes were only that shade at the moment. They reflected my mood, which was hidden under the happiness of seeing Rei again. "You smell too!" She joked. I took a hint and headed off to my bathroom where I proceeded to run some hot water for a bath. I needed it.

"So how have you been recently?" I asked as I let the tub fill with water. "Oh yeah, do you have to get back to your parents soon?" The tub was almost filled.

"No, that's why we got here early. They wanted to chat, and knew that I wanted to talk to you. Hey...Who's that kid out there?" She leaned against my window. I had a bay window in my room and Rei was currently nestled deeply in the seat of it, with a few of my books. I popped my head out of the doorway to the bathroom. The garden was all decorated for the night with brightly colored lights. But no one was out there except that boy who I had fought with earlier. She looked at me and shrugged.

"He's a real brat, Rei. Stay away from him. I'm telling you, bad news!" I whipped my hands on my skirt and walked over to the window and opened it. "Hey you! Think you're still all that?" I stuck my tongue out at him and shut the window. Rei stared at me, then blinked.

"Minako? Are you feeling alright?" I nodded and she giggled. "Don't ever change on me, okay?"

"Promise. Now I have to take a bath. I'm sorry I'm not that great of a hostess." She waved her hand and I shut the door to the bathroom and washed up as quickly as I could. I needed to get ready fast now. When I was done with my bath, I looked healthier. I grabbed the first dress that was in my closet. Luckily it was a light blue that shimmered in any type of light. I slipped it on and grabbed a hairbrush. Then I walked back out into my room brushing my hair as I went. "What do you think?" Rei looked up, a bit dazed then snapped out of it. I smiled at her reaction.

"You look great! But what are you going to do with your hair?" As it was still wet I figured I could do something interesting with it. But what? That was the question.

"I think I'll put it up some how." A couple twists and yanks later, we had worked out the perfect style. It was done up neatly with my tiara in place and the back was twisted in a look that had almost the same effect of a cobbled road. "Ready, Rei?" She nodded and we walked out of the room together and down to the garden where the party was to begin. If only I had a few dolls with me! We stopped at the edge of the garden. I glanced around worriedly. My mother was chatting with Rei's parents. My father was sitting at a table brooding. I wanted to avoid him as much as possible. I frowned. Rei glanced at me then scanned the crowd for a sign of any of our other friends. At long last we spotted Mamoru with a group of boys consisting of him and my little friend, as wells as a few others. I grabbed Rei's arm and stalked over to where the group was. "Just what do you think you're doing to my friends?" I questioned the boy. He spun around and glared at me. Then bowed, which threw me off.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I thought you were some over-placed peasant." He backed up a little bit. and Mamoru looked at him in a strange way. "I didn't mean to glare at you." I shrugged. "It's just that...your voice...Hey! You are that girl from this afternoon!" Now was my time to shine.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" I grinned. "Please, let me introduce myself and my friend." I said as he blinked at me with disbelief. "I am Princess Aino Minako. This is Princess Hino Rei of Mars," I said pointing to Rei. "Now, I'd like to know, Mr. I'm going to be Endymion's head guard...just what is your name?" The boy, still recovering from shock barely managed to get his name out. 

"Kunzite...." And that was all he had said to me for the rest of the night.

~ Notes from Zellie~

Wow! Revamped version. I think it's a lot better than it was originally. Welcome to my Fanfiction.net audience. What better way to enter my world than with my first major fan fiction work? Unless you've already started Violet Flame, that is. But anyways, this piece is a few years in the works, and will be continued to the end. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please tell me your thoughts either by reviewing, or e-mailing me at Lil_venus@hotmail.com Ja ne!


	2. Part 2

**********************************************************

Total Eclipse- Minako's Story

Part Two

By: Zellie

"Every now and then I fall apart...."

Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler. 

During the year I was twelve, my life changed drastically. The rumors of war were beginning to spread from the outer planets, and the senshi were called out to keep peace. I had also begun my training a few years back and was in full swing now. I was lucky. I had a training partner. Kunzite ended up serving me very well. We were constantly going at some fight or another which caused the court to think that we had fallen for each other...well, at the time we hadn't...at least not yet. It was heard all over the planet. The princess was set for life. Yeah...right. As I look back now, I can't imagine what they must have thought. Kunzite and I spent the last summer I was home actually talking, instead of throwing insults back and forth at each other. He was fifteen, and was going to be leaving at the end of the summer. I knew it would never be the same around the palace without him there to taunt.

Over the years, this little game of ours came to be all in fun. We knew each other like no one else knew us. I think that Rei was the only one who knew me as well as Kunzite did. He would torment me at dinners and I would loose my composure and kick him under the table, then look smug. After he yelped, my father would look at me with a quite disdainful look and I would cower. My mother would look on and would glare at my Father and we lost the facade of "the happy royal family." I doubt it ever was like that, at least I never remembered it that way. But, Kunzite was always there to comfort me when my father lashed out and I cried. By the river, near the garden, it didn't matter. Just as long as I wasn't in the house any more.

Then the fighting broke out and my mother wasn't there to protect me any longer. She left me miserable as well as my father and I don't think she was happy, either. I think she knew something was going to happen to her before she left, which was why she started to be by herself more. She needed to cope with losing us, but we needed to cope with loosing her even more.

One day we heard news that the war had broken out, indeed. My mother was in the front line. It was terrible. She was stationed on Pluto and that was where the enemy started. A terrible massacre followed. The senshi banded together and the enemy retreated, but not without a few casualties, my mother being one. Setsuna and her mother came to bring us this terrible news. Setsuna was then only a child. Yet, she had the eyes of one who has seen too much. When they came to us, Setsuna pulled me aside, asking that I tried to remain calm. I looked upon her as a terrible, cold, sinking feeling began brewing in my stomach.

"Minako, please try not to take this so hard." She pleaded with me. I saw her eyes begin to water, and she hastened to regain control of her emotions. "Your mother waskilled in battle." She choked out, finally. Try not to take it hard? What did she want me to do? Smile and say, 'that's too bad.'? I began to cry. Her mother leaned down and held me. I kept screaming that it wasn't fair, and that she should have made it back to us, but nothing was going to bring her back-and I knew that. But, I shut down from then on. I swore to myself I would never die in battle. I looked up at my father with the tears streaming down my face and saw the tears in his eyes also. But the look of hatred he had for me, was clearer than his anguish. I knew I was sunk. He balled up one hand and with his other prepared to whack me upside the head. A sickening crack was heard and I felt very dizzy. I fell to my knees and covered my head for fear that I would be hit again, trying desperately to remain conscious.

"It should have been you Minako!" He screamed. "Why did it have to be the one I loved! Why? Why couldn't it have been you? I'm going to kill you, you little monster! That way you can join your precious mother!" Those words scarred me forever. My father, the one parent I had left wanted me dead. Setsuna panicked, then grabbed my wrist and ran. I got off my knees as fast as I could. Fear replaced the pain in my heart. Her mother held my father back, along with a few of the palace guards. "Let me at her!" I heard his rage as we got out of the palace.

As soon we were safely away I fell into the fields and cried. Setsuna kneeled down next to me and patted my head. "Minako-chan it'll be okay. Mom won't let anything happen to you, no one else will either." I nodded, but continued sobbing. I wouldn't be able to stay there. I had to leave my home. He might try and kill me. After a long while, I sniffled and sat up a little, leaning my elbows on my thighs.

"Thanks, Setsuna." I managed and savagely wiped my tears away. How childish, I was crying like a baby! But the pain in my heart was overwhelming, I couldn't contain it. "I don't know what to do! He'll find me wherever I go! I can't stay here..." I wished things were different. I wished that we could have been a family. That we could have pulled through together. But it wasn't to be.

"Well, we'll just have to find somewhere where he won't, now huh?" Setsuna said quietly. This was the beginning of my lifetime friendship with Setsuna. She cared so much. I can't imagine how she could have been so generous a child and then so cold later. But I believe she saw the entire event coming, so knew what to expect. After all, she was the daughter of the mistress of time. She had to learn the trade eventually, especially with the possibility of loosing her mother like we had lost mine. Setsuna would have to know how to use the time key and control the time warp.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere quiet foot steps were heard approaching us. "Hey! Who are you?" Setsuna stood up protectively in front of me. I looked up to see Kunzite standing there and instinctively covered my face where my father had smacked me. It was going to turn into a nasty bruise, and was already a deep red.

"You don't have to worry, Minako. I saw the whole thing." He said sadly. "They had to sedate your father and he's locked up in the infirmary. I was worried about you, though. It looked like you took a really nasty hit there." Kunzite tried to kneel down in front of me, but Setsuna kept blocking him. "Who are you, anyways?" He asked her. She stood up a little taller, which I found surprising as she was already towering over us both, even Kunzite, who was already tall for a boy his age.

"I'm the mistress of time and space, Sailor Pluto!" He shrugged and knelt down again. "Do you know this kid, Minako?" She turned to me. I looked up and nodded, still covering my face. She moved over slightly, he crawled up right in front of me and finally she sighed and kneeled back down next to me again. "I'm watching you." She said menacingly. He looked at her with his normal nonchalant way. She didn't scare him at all. He would become a good warrior.

"Now, com'on let's get a look at that, Minako." He tugged at my arm and I held it in place while shaking my head. I didn't want to him to see the mark. I didn't want to see him angry. He might do something drastic to my father, though I couldn't think of what. I knew that he didn't like the way my father treated me already, but this would push him over the edge. I didn't trust him to be passive. "Minako, stop being so stubborn." He tugged again, and I still clamped my hand to the side of my face, it prevented it from hurting a little. "Please?" He asked finally. I swallowed and opened my mouth to reply, but he sized the opportunity and pinned me while pulling my hand away from my face. This caught me off guard.

"Kunzite!" I rolled my head over to the side. "I'll be fine, you don't have to worry." Setsuna thought this scene was incredibly funny, and Rei probably would have too. Kunzite looked down at me and sighed. Then he patted my face gently and I finally gave in and let him see it. "Are you happy now?" I grumbled. I shifted under his grip. Over the years he had matured greatly and had learned to hide his emotions very well, aside from me. I could always tell what he was thinking. He seemed very hard on the outside, but I knew the insecure, under confidant self that was the Kunzite I loved.

"That is a nasty one. I guessed as much. We heard the sound of it all the way at the gate house. Besides, by the time I had gotten there I saw you on the ground and was so afraid something serious had really happened to you this time." If he only knew. He cared about me so much and I hadn't realized it until then. How could I just leave him there like that? This was going to be harder than I thought. I looked over at Setsuna who seemed deep in thought.

"Could you let me up now?" I inquired. He looked down at me, said 'oh' as If he had forgotten I was still pinned under his grasp and went back to his kneeling position. "Thanks, " I said, sarcastically while sitting up. I looked him in the eyes and saw a strange color that weren't normally. They had a cold, hard, distant look to them. Little did I know, that this would be his normal look years after this time. Everyone had such distant looks on their faces that it led me to wonder just what everyone was thinking about. "Kunzite?" I asked looking at him and watching him come slowly back to reality. He had been very angry looking but then he turned back to me and smiled. The change in facial expression was so rapid that I wondered if he was okay. "A-Are you okay?" I reached over to take his hand.

"Minako? What's going to happen? I mean you can't stay here, obviously. And I have to leave soon. But I'm not leaving until I know that you're going to be okay. Safe and sound. I will not let him do anything to you ever again."

"You sound very brave, but could you really stand up to her father like that? He is a man not to be trifled with." Setsuna spoke for the first time in a long while. She smiled. Kunzite was going to make a good soldier. She looked him over, carefully. His build was tall and slender, yet muscular. And coming from Venus, was most likely very strongly magic based. "Where would you have to go, young lord Kunzite?" Setsuna wasn't that much older than him in actuality, but she didn't know that. He turned on her with a grim expression. He had let me take his hand and squeezed mine slightly.

"I have to go to be in Endymion's guard-the head general." He looked down. For so long I had seen him flaunt this, and watched him be so excited as the time came nearer for him to go. Now it looked as if he was regretting ever being born. He sucked in a deep breath, looked over at me and then continued. "I'm not leaving until I know Minako is going to be safe." He repeated defiantly. I looked at him with wonder reflecting in my face. I never knew he cared about me so much, I had thought he only treated me like a younger sister. But then, I wondered if he actually cared for me beyond that. Could he actually? I had to know more.

"What are you saying?" I asked. Kunzite looked at me with a saddened expression. He had never looked at me that way before. "Well, what are you implying at least?" His eyes seemed to search mine. It was then that I knew. He really did love me, but with his being three years older than me, he was also three years ahead of me in growing up. I was still a child compared to him. Twelve. He deserved to be with someone older, someone closer to his age. Someone more experienced. Someone better. But then, how much more experienced can you get than a Venusian? I smiled shyly at him, to let him know that I knew how he felt. I just let it roll off me though. It would change after he got to Earth. There would always be someone else. There had to be. This made me sad again. I would lose him. On the exterior I looked like I was coping, but inside I was being torn to pieces by everything that was happening. It was too much to deal with and too quickly at that. My smile faded. "I'm really tired. What are we going to do?" I asked, raggedly. I wanted to sleep. Just sleep for years. But a part of me also wanted to crawl into a hole and die, right there, just get it over with. Maybe it would take pain away. But the pain wasn't going to go away.

"I think I know where to hide you..." Setsuna looked at me in a strangely hopeful way. "You're going to have to move to the moon eventually...so why not sooner? The power of the Imperial Crystal will make it seem like you're one of the family. You will become Lunarian...and still be close to Kunzite. If we put you somewhere else, there's more of a chance. You see? Also this will put you in a better position to get to know the princess a little better." She glanced behind her as we heard footsteps behind us. They were soft, yet resolute. I still found it hard to not be afraid. Setsuna stood up and hugged her mother. "Mom, I know where to put Minako!" Her mother looked down at me and had a quizzical expression on her face. "She can go to the Moon early!" Setsuna looked oddly proud. Her mother smiled and replied.

"Yes, that does work, but we'll have to notify Selene." Setsuna nodded and I was sent back to the castle to pack. In all the confusion, I hadn't been able to process what was going on fully. I felt as if I wasn't really there, like there were to of me, each doing different things. It was going to be so hard to do. To pack, take all my possessions and gather into one small area to take it to leave. I had to leave my home, the place I loved with all of my being. My land. My people. My home. And I could never come back again. I would have to leave that night.

The tears rolled down my face again as I stuffed dresses and other clothes into a traveling bag. A servant came up to my room with a few boxes and helped me back as much as we could. She seemed upset as well that I was leaving. And form what I could gather, no one was happy about it, but we had no choice. There was so much I wanted to bring with me, but couldn't because I didn't have enough room. My jewelry box, my music boxes, and a lily sculpture that Kunzite had given me were things I would not leave behind for anything. I stuffed as much jewelry into the box as possible. The rest was forsaken. The last thing I packed was my teddy bear. He was always with me, and always would be.

Then, feeling worn out, and waiting for Setsuna to come, I went over to my window and opened it for the last time as I leaned out to look at the garden. I could hear the birds in the distance singing. I wished I could have had the freedom to be like them. They always have the liberty to go wherever they want and are so free. The playmates of the wind. I envied them. I still do, I think. Then the reality began to sink in. I could feel the oncoming darkness approaching and decided to turn away. I can't believe I left it all behind now, but I turned my back to my pain. I forgot I had feeling, or attachment so I could leave with out my pain showing too much. I walked out of my room, and left my life with it, closing the door behind me.

Just a few minutes later, I met Kunzite outside by the front garden. I had five minutes until I had to leave. Last minute preparations being made all around us caused me to flinch at the commotion. I wanted to cry, I wanted to tell him I didn't want to go, I wanted to tell him couldn't leave him, but I was too afraid. I didn't want to get hurt anymore than I already was. I didn't want to lose him. I bit my lip and watched him pace. The fountain I was sitting on flowed gently. The stars were shining so I watched them a while. Then, Kunzite turned around suddenly and pinned my arms to my sides. "What?" I asked, surprised.

"You're going to be fine, right?" His eyes stared into mine, and I had to look away. He waited until I looked back at him, the pressure from his hands burning my skin. "Right?" He asked again. I think he needed reassurance more than anything at that moment. I nodded, while my heart was screaming at me to tell him the truth. Tell him it wasn't going to be fine, I wasn't going to be happy, I need to be here with him. "Alright then." He turned away and dropped my arms then started to walk away.

*He's just going to leave like that? Stop him! You can't just let him go like that!* My mind was racing, when he turned around and kissed me, deeply. I was shocked. I had never been kissed in my life and I least expected my first kiss to be from him. Then he pulled back and studied me. "Minako, you're going to make it. I promise. I won't ever be too far from you. Do you understand me? Here." Kunzite ran a hand through his hair. He seemed unsure of something. He handed me a small necklace, it was a locket, I looked up at him with a questioning look. I opened it up and found it...empty. This confused me even more. "Let me explain," he said, holding up a hand, "I don't think you really need a picture to remember me by. Besides, I'll be seeing you in a little while. I'll stop by on the Moon before I go to Earth. But I want you to remember this: you'll always be mine, 'cuz I'm not letting you go. You won't either, will you?" I swallowed hard. His eyes dug into me. I faltered.

"No...I won't let you go either. Ever. I swear it." And I never have.

~Notes From Zellie~

Hidey-Ho! Well people? Well, I want to thank all of you who have supported me so far, even if it was in the smallest way. I love you all. ~Zellie


	3. Part 3

Total Eclipse- Minako's Story  
Part Three  
By: Zellie 

"Don't you know that we're no different to anyone

We stumble

We falter

But we're no different than anyone

And all the winter snow has melted down

Into a pool of silver water"

-Stay By Me by: Annie Lennox

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The moon palace was huge. I had grown up my entire life thinking that Magellan was large. It was nothing but a shack compared to the splendor of the moon palace. But then, it would never supply the small comforts and joys of home. I would eventually have to learn to call it so. Although it was beautiful and large, it was my prison. I was considered to be one of the children, yes, but basically I was under what seemed like a witness protection system. But I'll always be thankful to them for accepting me as one of their own.

Usagi was a sweet girl. Her eyes held devotion, a love far greater than I could ever imagine possessing. My life had been altered, but one is always able to accept change. Though it was inevitable, it still hurt for a good long time. Usagi kept life interesting, to say the least. We were kept busy every moment of the day. We were perpetually preparing for this, or helping with that, studying, and generally relaxing. Fate, it seemed wanted me to keep occupied. The days were long and with every moment filled to the optimum, I didn't have time to think. But the nights were my own.

I have always loved the sea, or oceans that were ever changing with the currents. At night I spent my time on the shores of the Mare Serenitatis, or what is more commonly known as the "Sea of Serenity." There I could be alone and no one could stop me from doing what I pleased. The days were what seemed to be everlasting, but the reflection of the Earth against the water and the warm breezes that made the water shimmer in it's light always drew my attention away from what really needed to be let out. I hadn't cried since the last day I was home, and refused to torture myself by thinking about the events. I would sit on the cooling sand and watch the sky and the Earth. I would always wish on the stars to help guide me to a point where I wouldn't feel as if I was drowning in my sacred seas. They did eventually.

Within three years of my staying there, I had matured greatly. I possessed a strength that was deeper than just outside appearances would reveal. I was stronger emotionally. I could shut out anything I pleased with little mental maneuvering. Soon the other girls from the other planets began arriving to their new home. Being the leader I would automatically jump at the chance to settle them in. Rei needed little of this. She was one of the elite people who knew about my move to the moon. As soon as she arrived we were chatting, training and were so busy that people called us Siamese twins. I have to admit, we were relatively inseparable. I also met some of the sweetest girls I would ever know there.

Makoto was a challenge. She would constantly pick fights with me, and kept me on my toes. She was very graceful though, and also a wonderful cook. But I think the aspect I noticed about her first was the way she was willing to do anything for anybody. She would stand up for a fly on the wall if she felt. Instantly I knew she would be a wonderful asset to the team, even if she did occasionally anger me. She did it for fun just to get a rise out of me, I'm sure. But what are friends for other wise?

Then there was Ami. Ami was so intelligent, one would think she was psychic at times. But, Rei was the real psychic one. Ami was timid yes, but a hard fighter when the time came for it. She was also very brave. The poor girl was mobbed by the palace guards, Rei, Makoto and I. Since she was the last to arrive, and came on a day when the palace wasn't aware, we were all thrown off by her early arrival. Ami always answered all of our questions and took our jibes all with tact and a few quips of her own. I knew as soon as the team was complete that it would be a wonderful one. We had been chosen well. Even if it was partially hereditary.

Just as I was beginning to settle into this new life and routine I was summoned to see the queen. It was in the middle of our morning training, meaning it was early. I didn't expect her to be up, as Usagi never was. A guard came to the training room and interrupted our session, asking to speak with me. I looked over apprehensive, then walked over to him. I heard the girls murmuring behind me. After a brief description of what he was there for, I quietly slipped out and followed him. As I entered the hall where Selene was sitting she looked up at me and smiled, a smile that was similar to ones that my mother used to give me. I smiled back hesitantly. I was still transformed, and still felt a little awkward and self conscious in my fuku. The guard nudged me a little farther into the room. I took a step forward. For some reason, she still intimidated me. Perhaps I was in trouble and had done something wrong. She stood and walked towards me.

"Minako, there's someone here to see you." I looked at her confused. She set a hand on my shoulder and leaned closer to me, whispering the next part. "I know you'll be happy about this." She straightened and spoke louder. "I'm giving you the rest of the day off...Ah! No protests. You need this time off. Really, the other girls will be fine without you, I'm sure. Now go!" She gently shoved me into a separate room that was off the main hall. I stood in the room silently waiting, wondering who could possibly have come to see me, of all people. Especially when hardly anyone even knew who I was. I was thoroughly confused after waiting a few moments. Maybe it was Setsuna coming for a visit, her visits were rare and greatly looked forward to. But even those were business related. The door behind me closed with a click and a shiver ran through me. It was unusually cold in this room. Farther down in the room another door opened and in stepped who was awaiting my arrival. I stared. Who was this? I didn't recognize him. And I least of all expected a man. Was I to be betrothed? He glanced at me and smiled. I looked him over and noted his apparel. One of the Earth's generals. He kept advancing and I unintentionally backed up a bit.

"Minako? Is it really you?" He knew me, that was obvious, but that didn't mean I knew him. And he didn't just know me, but he knew my real name. But then the features struck me. The platinum hair, the steel gray eyes, the dark complexion...it all clicked at once.

"Kunzite! How? How'd you manage to get here? Why..." I asked the questions, though it didn't mean they mattered. I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. It had been too long since I had seen him last and he had matured significantly. He laughed at my last reaction.

"I've never seen you in such a short skirt!" He said. His eyes twinkled. I blushed and looked down. The skirt was short-very short. I looked back up at him, sheepishly. "Ah well, makes you look cute." Kunzite's words threw me a little. I hadn't expected him to grow up like this. "So how shall we spend our days?" He questioned with a grin.

"Days? What do you mean by 'days'? Wait, first off let's get out of this room and then we can go somewhere a little less...." I couldn't find the words to describe that room.

"Empty?" He supplied them for me. "Let's." Kunzite led me out of the room and into a wall purposely. I swatted at him. It felt just like old times again. "I have to learn not to do that. I can't bring myself to hit a lady... But then again, you're not a lady!" He laughed as he ruffled my hair a little. I tried to look angry but couldn't. He was too charming for me to try. We decided to go to my room first. I had to change for one and power down for two. On the way to my room we passed the training room. The glass doors sparkled in the early morning light. The other girls watched curiously and came to the doorway.

"Hey! Mina-chan! Who's the new comer?" Makoto looked very interested in this young man. My young man. I stopped and glanced back at her. Kunzite stopped as well and looked casually towards her.

"He's a peace missionary from Earth. I was told to make him feel welcome." I smiled up at him and our secret joke. We had used to tell my parents that he was the peace representative of our commoners, (not that he knew any). I knew many more. "Maybe you could watch him for a little, while I get changed? I have to give him a tour, and I'm not about to in this." Makoto's grin grew bigger. Ami watched on with growing curiosity, while Rei looked suspicious.

"Sure, no problem, cap'n!" Makoto said enthusiastically, then came out to grab his arm and drag him off to train with them.

"I know that guy..." Rei said as Kunzite was dragged past her. Kunzite had been mouthing 'help me' as he was dragged down the hall. I started laughing, waved and ran for my room, Rei in close pursuit, even though I didn't realize it. My door was pried open as I tried to close it.

"Rei! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in training!" She glared at me and replied.

"So are you. What's the big secret? You shouldn't be getting any special privileges." She leaned against my door with her arms folded across her chest. I sighed and gave her an exasperated look.

"The queen gave me the day off. I am required to take him around and make him feel welcome." Her expression changed and she giggled a little. "What?" I asked.

"I'm sure you will make him feel welcome. That's Kunzite isn't it?" I nodded, while sheepishly. "Missionary? You've got to be kidding me! He's more like a terrorist!" With that she began laughing so hard she had to hold her sides. "That's a good one. Missionary." Tears were rolling down her face from her laughing bout.

"Ha ha. " My face had become red after what her first statement had implied sank in. "Go on, get back. I have things to do, and you're not to torment him either. Leave that to me." I said deviously. She stood up and opened the door then proceeded down the hall stumbling. I sighed again and shut my door behind her. I powered down and went to my closet to find something decent to wear. I had been a little late that morning and hadn't had time to change out of my pajamas before transforming and scurrying down the hall. I found a nice light pink and white sun dress with checker print and some white sandals. I slipped into these and brushed my hair until it was soft and put part back with a pair of clips. With that I was ready for the day. I slipped out of my room and walked back down the hall.

While I had been in my room, Kunzite was getting the full Mako treatment. Makoto was relentless. She had been testing him on his fighting skills and I'm surprised he didn't fall for her flirting ways and seductive moves. And mostly I could not believe that he was still interested in me after all these years. Ami had done scanning on him, that was training, per say. On that little computer she had whipped up more about him that I doubt he knew himself. Lest to say I'm sure he had an experience. By the time I had walked back into the training center, Rei had already backed him up to a corner. He had his coat off and it was lying on the floor near the door. He had rolled up his sleeves and attempted to put up his hair, it only fell into his face. I surveyed the room in amused, but also slightly surprised. Ami glanced at me and blushed. Makoto had already cornered him along with Rei. He looked past them at me and smiled a grateful smile. Then using a move I hadn't seen since we were children, he picked up Rei and set her down on top of Makoto hence giving him free passage to me and an escape. Ami watched, as her face grew redder. Kunzite sauntered over and picked up his coat. "Miss me?"

"Not really. " I shrugged. Then smiled at him playfully. He glanced at me and I turned and walked out of the room. "We have to get busy, I'm sorry to interrupt your fun." He shrugged and followed, pausing to wave at the door.

"Good day, ladies. I'll see you all later at that party thing later and then I'll introduce you to my friends." Makoto nodded, while Rei shook her head. Then we continued on our way.

"Keep it up, girls. See you later, promise." I called behind me, as I left the room I'm sure they were mocking me behind my back. Farther down the hall I stopped and turned to Kunzite. "Friends? What have you bee keeping from me?" Kunzite brushed back some of his hair from his face and smiled.

"I guess it is time that I tell you why I'm really here. Well, you see," He sighed. Actually, I had to come with Endymion. We're on a business mission of sorts. We're here to see if there is to be peace remaining between the Earth and the Moon. I had to bring my second along with the rest of the group, just so they could meet the darling Minako I'm constantly talking about. Maybe with your girls, I could persuade them to stop talking of war. I don't want to fight a war against you. " He looked away. His eyes returned to that cold color. There was a harshness, and it almost scared me. I took his hand and held it against my cheek. 

"Don't worry about that. With that so-called "friendship" between my lady and your prince, there will not be a war. I can tell by the look in Usagi's eyes." I tried to console him. "She's in love with him. Much like the way I'm in love with you." He smiled briefly, but I could tell he was concerned. "Let me take you to my secret place. Then we can tell each other more." I said. I grasped his wrist, then pulled him behind me towards the sea. I had little alcove that I had just found recently. It was where I went when I wanted to be alone. I figured that we needed to be alone.

"Mina-chan...I don't believe it. You've actually managed to keep this place secret?" We had just reached the entrance. The sun was filtering in from behind us, and sparkling on a tide pool. He looked down at me after we had climbed down behind an outcropping of rocks. He stood very still listening to the faint sound of the waves. It was strangely quiet for being right in the sea. I smiled and looked down, as well. The stone floor even shone slightly at this time of day.

"Not anymore." I replied. He pulled me closer to him.

"You work miracles, you know that? I've been so worried I would have to hide my feelings from you again. I was so afraid you had forgotten. You haven't though, have you?" I shook my head. I was glad to see him, yet for some reason, it opened up wounds that I had worked so hard to mend.

"Quite the contrary in fact. It took me all these years to finally figure out exactly what my feelings for you have been. There hasn't been a day that has gone by when I haven't thought about you. You started out as just a friend, but then something changed, something happened, and to this day I still can't figure out what it was." I laughed a little and looked back up at him. He slid his arms around my waist and I set my head against his chest. I stepped out of my sandals, then settled back against him. It was so strange to be held like this. I could hear his heart beating, I could practically feel how alive he was. It was a strange, yet exhilarating experience. "Kunzite, I'm a love sick little girl. Can you stand that? I'm just a child. Especially compared to you..."

"That only makes me want to be with you even more. Besides, I need the support in life that only you have been able to give me. You really are exactly what my mother always told me the princess would grow up to be. You're just like your mother. Minako, you are my princess and always will be." At least he knew where his loyalty lay. I smiled despite my self. To think I had fallen for a lord of my own court! I thought about what he had just said. I had turned into my mother. Was that such a good thing? I shuddered. 

My mother had been a wonderful person, yes. But I did not want to be a replica of her. I wanted to be my own person. I had to be myself. Then that horrible day came flooding back into my mind. I cringed then pushed away from him. Sickening images and feelings rushed through my mind. I felt my emotions slowly slipping from my gasp. I turned from him, desperately trying to catchy myself. "Kunzite, I can't do this. I can't repeat my mother. I don't want to die. Not now. Not yet...not after I just realized, just found my place. I...I don't ever want to see you hurt the way my father was. I'm not going to let it get to you, too. I refuse to see that happen again!" I cried. I wrapped my own arms around me and continued backing up. I felt trapped. Trapped between memories and reality. It was too painful, and I wasn't strong enough. I wanted to run, but something was holding me back. I couldn't leave there.

"Minako, what are you talking about? Minako?" His eyes held a new change, he was worried about me. I could see it. I didn't want this to happen. It felt like my mind was being totally taken over. All of a sudden I felt very weak. I crashed down in the sand. Kunzite was immediately by my side. "Minako! What's wrong?" I shook my head as he leaned towards me.

"I...don't know." I looked at him, willing myself to get up. A new feeling was creeping forward from the back of my mind. It slinked continually onward until I figured out what it was. The energy I had had earlier left me completely. I could feeling the draining of it just as I could tell... There was something...or someone else besides us. "Kunzite...I...I don't have any energy..." My head began to spin. I bent over to keep from passing out. The cool floor felt so close to me. Just then I fell over and he caught me.

"Minako! What is going on?" Kunzite looked scared momentarily. He held me closer and looked up behind me. "Adonis? How'd you get here? What are you doing...?" Ace...I knew that boy. He had been a Venusian solider under Kunzite's command when we were back home, he was also one of my playmates as a child.

"I'm simply testing my new powers, sir. Tell your girlfriend thanks for the wonderful energy for the dark kingdom." He practically spat at Kunzite. I looked up at him.

"Adonis...you are so dead!" I would have gone after him, had he not taken most of my energy. It was hard to breathe, it felt like my body was working harder to stay concious. 

"Oh, it's you...Minako?" He blinked. "Sorry." He sounded like a child for a moment. "Wait...No, I'm not sorry. Your energy is a treat. So strong you are. Any normal mortal would have been out by now. But you're even weak for a senshi." Ace's voice was frigid and looked towards Kunzite. Kunzite tightened his grip around my shoulders. Something passed between the two that I didn't notice. I glared at Ace as best I could. He was really starting to annoy me. Why he stalled like he did I'm not sure but he should have gotten out of there when he had the chance. Why he told me he was working for the dark kingdom confused me as well, but I didn't have time to dwell on it. In stead he just kept tormenting us. I felt a cold hand slip around my neck. More energy was leaving me and Kunzite seemed stunned. Suddenly, I felt him grab Ace's wrist and pull him off the rock where he was kneeling down. Ace pulled back in surprise. He tried to take his arm away from Kunzite, and tugged repeatedly. He obviously wasn't as strong as Kunzite was, still.

"What do you think you're doing, you spindly little twerp?" His voice was so quiet and cold. It sent shivers down my back. "I don't every want to see you near her again, do you understand me? I'm willing to let you go now, traitor, but next time I catch you on this planet, you won't be seeing that witch ever again. Do you understand me?" I looked at Kunzite. His fury was taking control of him again. But why was he letting him go? I would have finished him right then and there before he could complete his mission. That was my energy he was running off with, after all.

"Don't let him get away..." I said, my voice strained. Kunzite barely heard me, but I know he did as he snapped Ace's wrist. I flinched at the sound. A crack like that must have been more than just a fracture.

"I can't get rid of him here, there's not enough time, plus he has your energy. It'll just be released otherwise. Go!" Kunzite yelled at him. He released his grip and Ace bolted for the entrance. When he got there he glanced back, a terrified look on his face. He was holding his wrist gingerly.

"I won't forget this, you know." He called, and then left. Kunzite let out a deep breath and then looked back at me. 

"Minako I'm so sorry...I couldn't kill him. He gave me way too much useful information. Besides...I just can't kill someone. Especially..." He trailed off. "He's not going to just give up! Kunzite, it seems he wants me dead! You know he's going to be back, you KNOW it! Why did you let him go? He's going to kill me! He already almost did..." I was furious. The least we could have done was brought him back as a prisoner. I felt weak yet, adrenaline was kicking in from some reserve I must have had.

"Stop it! Minako! Calm down. You can't be acting like this in your condition..."

"It doesn't matter either way. Give it two, three days and I'm gone." I snapped back.

"Do you really have that little faith in yourself? You're stronger than that and you know it!" He yelled at me. I had angered him.

"Can't you see I'm scared? Can't you see that I'm so scared? I'm so scared...Why must you yell when you know I'm scared?" There it was out. No more little miss tough senshi. I was scared. I couldn't help it. It didn't matter how much or little energy I had, I started sobbing. I had never felt like that in my entire life. I couldn't even move on my own will. Kunzite sighed, and looked at me hopelessly. I wanted him to comfort me. Instead all he did was make matters worse.

"Mina, Mina, quiet...stop, stop...I'm sorry. Stop...Mina...." He relented. Kunzite clutched me tight. "I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sorry. Minako...." The day had hardly begun and I already wished it was over. "He's not getting near you as long as I'm here and the other girls won't let him near you either. I don't know exactly what's going on, but I do know that something is terribly wrong and that something is might happen that we can't control." He was trying to comfort me, but the words weren't kind and gentle. *That's terribly reassuring,* I thought. I had to respond some way. He was trying so hard and was so clueless, so I smiled weakly at him.

"Kunzite...Just be here now." He nodded. He held me closer to him and I felt his warmth spreading over me. Things had happened so fast. I couldn't keep track of the events. I was suddenly calmer, the alcove was fading slowly. Then I blacked out.

I woke up later with Ami hovering over me, along with Usagi and Kunzite. Ami smiled. "She'll be fine. I just think she needs some rest. You said she slipped? That's weird because she doesn't seem to have any injuries, just a tremendous loss of energy." Ami looked down at me. "How do you feel?" I blinked than looked around and tried to sit up. But I couldn't, I felt sick.

"Dizzy..." Was all I could reply. Ami looked worried. She glanced back at Kunzite.

"Are you sure that's all that happened to her?" She asked again. He nodded, looking down at me. Silently, he was telling me to keep quiet. Ami again looked confused. "Alright..."

"Ami-chan, do you think she'll be able to make it to the part tonight?" Ami thought for a moment.

"As long as she gets some rest, I'd say so." Usagi looked relieved. I nodded and laid my head against my pillow. We were in my room. It was light, almost too light. At least I was where I could be comfortable. "I'd better get going, then." Ami stood up and left them room mumbling something about researching and how weird that was. Usagi, who had been relatively quiet all this time glared at Kunzite. Her glare shot daggers towards him.

"What did you do to her?" She asked.

"Nothing...I didn't touch her, really!" Kunzite replied.

"Then what happened to her. Tell me the truth." Her voice was cold as she spoke. 

"Usagi...He didn't do anything...." She raised a hand to silence me.

"Out with it, general. And I want everything." She pulled rank over him in order to ensure he spoke to her. Kunzite looked down at the floor, then at me. I bit my lip about to tell her myself when he spoke up.

"It was weird. We were talking, then she all of a sudden went nuts. After that she started to get sick and she fell. She looked really pale and I thought she had hurt herself or something..."

"I got possessed and the little weasle took almost all of my energy." I couldn't take his beating around the bush any longer. Usagi gasped, then looked at me, horrified.

"By who? Do you know?"

"His name is Adonis, Ace for short. He was under my command back home and then on Earth. We've both know Minako since childhood, but he knew her better. They used to play together. He's younger than I am. He would play with her and some other kids while I trained for my position." Kunzite looked straight at me and I felt a tad bit imposed. "Minako, he's my younger brother. That's why I let him go. I couldn't really hurt him." It was my turn to gasp.

"He is? Why didn't see it? How could I be so blind?" I was shocked. I knew that, but I hadn't been able to grasp it at the time. What a change Adonis had gone through. Was that because of the dark energy? I looked at Usagi, regretting what I had just said, knowing full well what was going through her mind. But that was how I felt. I felt incredibly stupid.

"Minako, he's the same age as you. I used to think that he was better for you. -He's loved you for years. But then I got to know you better and now I know that you're mine. I can't let him have you. You were meant to be mine. I can feel it. I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier, but now you know. I hope you'll understand. " I did. I understood well. That little weasel, whom I knew so well hurt me. But how could I have missed that they were practically identical? It was like good twin verses bad twin...Usagi looked at me and half grinned.

"Are you okay? You look awfully pale, Mina-chan."

"Yes I'm fine. I understand you Kunzite, apology accepted." He looked so relieved. Usagi glanced at me and then gently touched Kunzite's arm.

"We had better let her rest now, don't you think?" She smiled and then got up to leave. "I'm glad you're okay, Mina-chan. You gave us quite the scare earlier with that kind of an entrance. Oh, I have many things to tell you! But, they can wait 'till later." Her eyes sparkled suddenly and gave off quite a light. I smiled at her.

"Okay. Later, promise?"

"Deal, sis." She smiled again then left the room.

"Sis?" Kunzite raised an eyebrow at me. "Explain."

"Later... I can barely keep my eyes open and I don't want to black out like that again." Kunzite looked scared again. "Don't worry, I won't if I get my sleep, so go. Spend time with your friends." I smiled at him and his eyes looked a little less anxious.

"Alright. " He pulled the covers up closer to me and kissed me on the forehead. "I won't let this happen to you again. Promise."

  


~Notes form Zellie~

Hi Ya'll! Do you know the story of Ace? Well, he was a Venusian who fell in love with Minako, and was then possessed by the dark kingdom and he then tried to kill Minako in the Sailor V manga. (Note--This came BEFORE Sailor Moon.) There is more to it, but that is just the gist of it. Adieu! ~Zellie 


	4. Part 4

Total Eclipse- Minako's story

Part four

By: Zellie

"Beyond the door, there's peace I'm sure..."

-Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I woke up later that evening, just in time to get ready for the party. The evening had already come and I realized I was hungry as I gazed out at the cooling outside world. There was a quiet knock at my door, the Ami slipped in to check on me. She hadn't started to get ready yet either. My stomach growled and I thought back to when I had eaten that day. I realized I hadn't. Ami walked over to my bed and stopped short. I looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Ami, you don't have to worry about me. You go ahead to that party. I'll make it if I can."

"That's why I'm here, silly. To see if you're fit enough to go." She said as she was rapidly doing calculations and such. "Wow." She said as she brought up some numbers on her computer. She put a hand on my forehead. "It seems like it should be wrong, but it's not...Minako, your energy levels are higher than they were before! That's so strange... You're a puzzle, you know that?" She smiled and I looked up at her with a quizzical look on my face.

"Ami-chan, do you know if we're having a banquet or not tonight, I'm so hungry." I asked while my stomach growled again. 

"Uhh...I'm not sure, actually. But eat something just in case. You haven't eaten all day, have you?" I shook my head. "Mina!" Ami clicked her computer shut. "Why aren't you eating right?" I blinked. Eating right? But I was, as far as I knew anyways. It wasn't like I was anorexic or anything. I ate well enough, just not always breakfast, necessarily.

"I'm eating fine. I just didn't have time for breakfast before training today, and then I've been asleep all day...so how could I have eaten anything?" Ami looked at me then sighed. 

"I guess you're right." She prepared to leave. "Look, I'll see you in a little while, okay? You're still planning on going, right?" I nodded. "Alright, then I'll let you get ready." I smiled. 

"Thanks, Ami-chan." She waved and then walked out, closing the door behind her. I sighed. She cared so much. I pulled the covers back, why this seemed like such a chore, I'm not sure, but it was. They felt incredibly heavy and I had a hard time standing up also. I felt incredibly dizzy. I attributed it to my lack of food. I shook it off and walked over to my closet. There were a few nice dresses in there. The others girls had tons, but I only had a few, as their parents helped them to get new ones and I didn't get the financial support they did. I felt like I had been thrown in the story about the little girl who had been orphaned after her father had sent her to a boarding school. She had tons of stuff, then lost it all, when her father "died" and had to work for her board. She was considered a "charity student." Ironically, I think it's called "A Little Princess." Hmmm...

I found a nice soft satin blue gown that had some small flower designs on it. The dress was a pale blue and I had matching shoes, luckily. I also had some blue roses hair pieces and I put my hair fully up with these, leaving a few pieces out, which I curled. I had some nice earrings, that sparkled in any light and I put my locket on. I hadn't worn it in so long. After Kunzite had given it to me, I had slipped a picture of my mother in there. I left the other side open. He was right, I didn't need a picture to remember him by.

As I was putting a little makeup on, a pale pink lipstick, and a little blue eye shadow, there was another knock at my door. I opened it with caution, not wanting it to be anyone I didn't want to see, yet. Luckily, it was Rei. I smiled. She walked in. Rei looked gorgeous as usual. She always managed to look exotic. Rei had a red dress on that was strapless. It was embroidered on the top half, and the bottom flared out a little with some different colors edged along the bottom. She had swept a side of her hair back with a tiger lily and she looked amazing. I thought that compared to her I looked drab. She simply had such a dramatic beauty.

"Hey, Rei." I gave her a small hug. "You look wonderful." She smiled back. 

"I'm glad to see you up and around. I wasn't sure you were going to make it tonight. Usagi was flipping out earlier. She had us all a little worried for you, although I think she went a tad bit overboard with what actually happened." Rei pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "So...you hear about your little boyfriend?" I shook my head. 

"What he do now?" Rei smiled an evil smile.

"He brought his friends with him..." She looked at me with a look in her eyes, which I had never seen before. "Mina-chan, two words: they're hot! Wait, four words: they're really freakin' hot!" I grinned as she fake fanned her self. I hadn't met these other "cuties" yet.

"Really?" She nodded in excitement.

"We better get going! It's starting really soon." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door. 

"Wait! I'm not done yet!" I pulled my arm back and walked quickly back to my dresser. I finished putting my makeup on and slipped a simple gold chain bracelet on. 

"Ready now?" Rei asked a tad bit impatient.

"Yep." I said as I walked out the door. We started on our way to the ballroom, the two of us that had been inseparable since childhood. If we were going to make an entrance this night, we were going to do it together. I was still so hungry, but I didn't have a choice now, I had to wait some more. 

Music swelled from the ballroom as we entered. I glanced around me, a little nervous. I hadn't been to one of these in a while, and hope I hadn't forgotten how to act. I looked around to see if I could spot any of my other friends. That was when I saw him. My father, he was walking around in the crowd. He seemed to be a little anxious. I grabbed Rei's arm. "Rei, Rei!" I practically hissed at her, trying to keep my voice low.

"What?" She asked, pulling her arm away from my grasp.

"Rei, my father's here. I just saw him!" She glanced around the crowd. He was coming straight for us. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Usagi right behind me.

"Move over." I moved over a little to fit her in the group. "Just keep quiet, got it? Follow me." I nodded. My father was almost upon us. 

"Thanks!" I whispered to her. I smiled and watched as he came up to Rei.

"Hello, Rei." She smiled.

"Hello, " Rei noticeably tensed. I could tell it, anyways.

"How have you been? I haven't seen much of you since Minako disappeared." Disappeared. It seemed so strange to me. I hadn't disappeared. Then it seemed as if my father had read my mind. "Do you want to know something, Rei? I don't think she was killed. I think that they're hiding her from me. I want my little girl back." Rei feigned a saddened look.

"Even if she was still with us, she'd be here by now." She said.

"They had no right to take her from me to begin with. She is still my responsibility. Do you know the truth, Rei?" If Rei could have gotten any tenser, she did. Then he turned and looked at Usagi and I. "Introduce me to your friends." He commanded. Rei swallowed. He looked me over. I looked back at him with nervous curiosity. I would have glared at him if I could. How could he put Rei in a position like that? It was wrong and it made me angry. Usagi just stood a little taller, and I glanced at her. 

"Well, this is her highness, Princess Serenity. We call her Usagi, though." Rei turned and gestured to Usagi. My father kissed her hand and I had to do everything in my power not to either vomit or kill him. Then he turned to me again.

"Who's this lovely little one?" The look on his face was almost lustful. Rei sent a quick glance in my direction. I stepped back a little.

"She's my sister, sir." Usagi spoke up. My father's face registered surprise.

"Really? I didn't know the Lunarians had two girls. You'd think the news would have been wide spread. Well, what's your name, and I apologize for not being more responsible." I had to think on my toes, something I did quite frequently, actually. I smiled. 

"My name is Faith." I extended my hand out to him. He kissed it and studied me more closely. "Excuse me, but is there something wrong?" I asked as politely as I could. He shook his head. 

"No. My apologies, my lady. You remind of my late wife that's all. I miss her, I really do." He said sadly. Oh no! My mind began to race. What had I done to make him think that? This couldn't be happening! He sighed. "Well, Rei, if you ever want to tell me anything, please do. If you'll excuse me, ladies, I should be on my way home now. I've done what I had to." He went past us and left. I glared at him the entire way. Usagi elbowed me and that brought me back from my trance of sorts. 

"Good job! You handled that so well!" Rei sighed as if she had been holding her breath for an hour. "The only thing is I don't think I've ever seen you glare at anyone like that!" Usagi seemed to be in a different world. *You'd glare like that if you knew him the way I do.* I thought to myself. 

"I can't believe him! But I think he's seriously sorry, Mi. It looks to me that he truly wants his little girl back." Rei looked at me and I looked at the floor. Usagi looked back at Rei then out towards the door.

"Do you think it's time to tell him?" Usagi asked quietly.

"No! You're not going to tell him anything! He doesn't mean it. He threatened to kill me. Kill me! He'll just going to do the same thing again if he finds out about this! You don't know is temper, you don't know how hard he can hit! You don't understand!" I was so afraid they would tell my father. I was practically crying and I was furious. I couldn't go back to him. He didn't love me and he never had. He had loved my mother and that was the last thing I was. Her protégé. Her image. "You can't do that to me! Please...don't..." Rei and Usagi exchanged worried glances. Finally after a long silence between us Rei spoke up. 

"Fine we won't. I don't like it much, but we won't, alright?" I nodded. "Now, let's go find Makoto and Ami. Maybe they'll be with those guys I was telling you about. " Usagi glanced around a bit, then smiled a happy, peaceful smile.

"You two go ahead. I have other things to do." 

"Fine. Com'on, Minako." Rei dragged me off to a corner where Mako and Ami was. Kunzite was there, as were his friends. Although I had heard about them I had never paid attention to them with my own eyes. Rei was right. They were good looking. In fact they were very good looking. It seemed to me that Rei had already claimed a certain one, as Makoto had also. I followed her and stopped just short of Kunzite. I stood feeling all of a sudden timid. Makoto was laughing with a young man that had rather long brownish wavy hair. Ami was deep in conversation with a tall blonde, who also had rather long hair. Rei rushed over to the side of another tall blonde, only this one had darker short hair. He had blue eyes, where the other had an emerald shade of green. Kunzite turned to me. He smiled. I loved the way he smiled. He looked so happy to see me.

"Hey. I'm glad you're here and that you're feeling better." He pulled me closer to him, then in front of him. The boys turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" One of them asked. Kunzite looked down at me and smiled. His eyes sparkled a vivid pale blue that seemed to capture all the light in the room. He looked back at the awaiting boys.

"What?" he asked. They all stopped what they were doing and stared. One of them smirked.

"You said something to us." The taller blonde replied. 

"Really?" I looked up at Kunzite. He looked a little worried. "I did...?" He seemed lost. Rei glanced at me, quickly.

"Oh, hey...that's Minako, isn't it?" The third remarked.

"Gosh. I'd have thought she'd be a little taller. You make her seem like a sunflower!" I raised an eyebrow. The blonde with the short hair said this. 

"Sunflower?" I asked. The others smirked. Kunzite waved his hand. I stopped leaning against him. I was anything but short. Kunzite put his hand on my shoulder keeping me back. 

"Let me introduce you." He said as he sighed an exasperated sigh. "The really immature one is Jedite. He seems to have taking a liking to your friend Rei." He whispered the last part to me. I glanced at her and smiled. Jedite blushed a little. "Then, the one talking to my dear Makoto is Nephrite." Nephrite bowed slightly. Makoto grinned like a Cheshire cat. Mental note: brown and brown, Neph. Like attracted to like: Jedite. I thought to myself. "Lastly, is Zoisite." Zoisite waved and continued his conversation with Ami. They looked really involved in a debate. Just what Ami needed. Mental note: Long blonde, Green: Zoi. "Got it?" I smiled and nodded. "Now if you don't mind, gentlemen, ladies, I will take my Minako, and let you be." He took me by the shoulders and steered me out to the beach. He laughed when we got there. "They're impressed with you. Really." He sighed and I sat down on the shore. Kunzite soon joined me. The tide was coming up just a bit beneath my reach and sometimes I could feel the water even brush up against my fingers on the shore.

"Kunzite, did you see my father?" I asked quietly while watching the tide. "He interrogated Rei. He said that he thought they were hiding me somewhere. He's right. But Usagi saved me and told him that I was her sister. He's always asking about me to the Queen. She said she was sorry, but there was nothing she could do to help him. He's been told I was killed as well. Rei said that she thought it was time we told him the truth. I wouldn't let them. I don't want to go through that. I don't think they will ever be able to understand. I doubt any of those other girls have gone through anything like it. Kunzite, I don't want him to find me. I don't want to have to go back to his abuse, his berating ways. I can't handle that again." I watched the water and the reflection of the Earth in the water. I smiled a little. "How does it feel to see the earth from this point of view?"

"Nice." Kunzite turned my head so that he could look me in the eyes. "Minako." I tried to pull away. "Mia, he's not going to find out. If he does, I'll get Jedite to mess with his mind. He's trained in that stuff. We'll make him think it was only a dream or something. I'm not about to watch you go through that living hell again. Do you understand me?" I nodded. "Good." Then he kissed me. He hadn't kissed me since that last day back home. It surprised me. I had not been expecting something like that in the least. He drew away from me and I looked at him sadly. "The locket. You still have it." He said as he looked down and noticed it. He held it gingerly between his fingers. They brushed against my chest lightly. He turned then as we lapsed into silence for a few minutes. He started drawing designs in the sand.

"Yeah. I only wear it on special occasions. I didn't want to see anything happen to it." I reached up and grasped it. It gave me comfort knowing that it was still safely on me. The feeling that I was only a child ran through me again. "Kunzite, you don't think I'm to young for you?" He stopped drawing designs in the sand and looked at me.

"How many times to I have to go through this? Of course I don't. If I did I would have broke off with you before now. There are plenty of girls ready and willing for me to pay attention to them on Earth, you know. I will tell you this one more time and I hope you will finally understand me." He grabbed my shoulders. I felt a little scared. I had made him angry. I hadn't meant to. I just couldn't help feeling a little insecure.

"I-I'm sorry." I said afraid he would yell at me.

"No, you just do get it yet. That's all. I love you Mina-chan. Nothing is going to change that. Do you understand me?" I shook my head not wanting to believe this was true. "Geesh! What do I have to do to prove it to you?" 

"I-I don't know...I'm just...scared, I guess." I never could figure out why I felt so uncomfortable that night. "I don't deserve you..." I whispered.

"What do you have to be afraid of? I'm going to protect you, not hurt you, Minako." I nodded. What was wrong with me? I didn't understand what my mind was doing to my heart. I started crying. He wiped the tears away from my face, gently. "Mina. Minako stop it. Stop crying. I can't help you if I don't know what's the matter with you." He said.

"I'm not really sure." I said through my tears. I didn't know why I kept doing this. "My heart and my body long for you, I crave your touch, I love the feeling I have when I'm around you, but my mind keeps telling me I'm wrong, that this isn't right, that I don't have a right to love you...I don't understand it!" I had become so frustrated. Maybe this was a backwash from all the years I had kept my past pent up inside me. Kunzite was a saint for going through all the things I made him go through. And through it all he kept cheerful, and understanding, and caring. I needed to be held by him that moment. He seemed to sense that and wrapped his arms around me. I clung back to him, thankful for the warmth and strength he seemed to radiate. "Why can't I just enjoy this?" I accidentally thought aloud. I think my mind was beginning to catch up with the rest of me. He looked down at me.

"What?" I snuggled closer to him. Setting my head against his chest I sighed as I stared across the ocean. 

"It's okay, now. I think I can let this happen to me. I think it's alright for me to fall for you." He smiled. 

"I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking, eventually."

"There's one condition, though. I want you to promise you will always love me. " He tried to speak. I put a hand up to his lips. "Wait, I'm not done yet. I want you to swear that you won't hurt our children, either. If we ever have any, that is. And never leave me alone again..." 

"Deal." He smiled down at me. I gazed into his eyes becoming completely lost in their depths. For some reason, Kunzite managed to amaze me every moment. He could be so gentle, yet he knew how to push you to your limit, and be so tough. I think that if it hadn't been for our early years training, I wouldn't have been as strong as I had become.

Just as I had become lost in the moment, a sudden breeze caught me by surprise. It was a cold wind, which was unusual for this area. I looked at Kunzite, with puzzlement in my eyes as a shiver ran down my back. My dress rustled behind me, and I felt an eerie, evil presence behind me. I closed my eyes and swallowed and held Kunzite close to me. I was beginning to feel sick again. "Minako, do you feel that? I didn't think the Moon was supposed to have cold winds." I shook my head.

"It's not." He grabbed my arms and pulled me up. "Not this strong either." I searched behind Kunzite's back in the darkness beyond for anything that could be dangerous.

"Let's get back, I don't like the way this is out here." He began to drag me back to the ballroom, when I pulled back and stopped. His instinct to protect his charge kicked in.

"Wait...I think there's something out here..." A black figure moved across the ground. Suddenly the ground began to shake underneath me. I was still holding on to Kunzite's hand, and held it tighter. I turned half around to see if there was anything behind me. There was a large, dark shadow spreading across the sky and ground. I looked above me to see a huge black winged dragon-like creature descending upon us. It gracefully landed right in front of me. Soft music still gently floated from the ballroom, contrasting with the frightening situation. I could hear panicked voices calling from inside now.

"Minako's still out there!" Makoto called. The creature turned its head towards me and hissed. I could see directly into its blood red eyes. I could see directly into its soul. It had an evil black soul, and radiated dark energy. Suddenly, I was paralyzed with fear.

"Why won't you ever listen to me?" Kunzite said. He was now standing directly behind me, still holding on to my hand. "Can we leave now? We're going to need help fighting this." He started running again, but I couldn't move. "Minako! Let's go!" This last time my hand slipped from his and he didn't realize I wasn't behind him. I still remained staring at the creature. It was calling me closer to it. I took a hesitant step forward. It encouraged me to continue with its mind.

Kunzite had reached the palace I could tell because I could sense the others coming. I could barely hear their voices calling my name as they ran to where I was. They continued to advance, but in my mind, the creature and I were alone. It looked sad and I felt compelled to make it feel better. I took another step. Makoto was leading the pack, I could hear her voice the clearest. She was right behind me. I sensed her stop short, just within three feet of me. I glanced back, seeing, but not exactly. I knew she was there, but her form did not place in my mind. She was a little out of breath.

"Minako? Mina-chan are you alright?" She sucked in a breath and I nodded, numbly.

"It wants help." I whispered. I felt like I was deprived of full conscious thought. I advanced a few more paces. The creature stared directly into my eyes willing me toward it. I could feel my subconscious mind resisting its call, but my thoughts were set on being there to help the poor creature. It seemed to be trapped in a twisted torment that it couldn't escape from. I could feel its breath against my hand as I reached out to touch it.

"Minako!" Makoto distracted me only for a moment. I turned back to look at her. I gave her a confused look as if to say, 'why do you want to stop me?' She looked afraid, but I felt no emotion as I turned back to the creature and heard her screams. Now Usagi was with her. Their voices created an eerie duet in the silent night. I set my hand on the creature's snout, not knowing exactly what I had done. "Minako!" That was the last sound I can remember hearing.

The air around me filled with energy. It was strange, yet powerful in a way that made my body tingle. I felt my hair unravel and there was a force far greater than I had ever encountered before. I braced my self, but I didn't move from the spot I was in. I turned around to see Makoto and Usagi blown back by the force, Makoto into a tree. I didn't see her get back up. Ami knelt next to her and looked up to see me, fear in her eyes. Rei looked as if she had seen a ghost. Kunzite and his boys were standing in a group, Kunzite watching, looking as if he were in as much pain as I felt rushing through my body. It wasn't that I felt the pain, I could just sense that something was happening to my body. I followed Rei's gaze which landed behind me. I turned to see the creature becoming larger. I willed it down, not wanting it to hurt my friends. I looked down at myself to see that my clothes had changed. The creature willed me to get onto it's back. I couldn't help myself, and obeyed. 

Then we weren't by the sea any longer. I looked around me to see darkness and black marble around me. We were descending into an opening in a large court. The creature landed gently. I slid off its back and stood in front of it, my hand resting on its neck. There were candles lit dimly around me creating an almost romantic mood and casting shadows that surrounded me entirely. Now that I look back at this experience I knew that they weren't just shadows of creatures, they were the creatures themselves. I heard light footsteps in the hall. A woman with a long, black, flowing dress entered. The dress was slit in all the wrong places. She carried a tall staff in her hands. She had equally long, black, flowing hair. I looked into her eyes and saw that she had a dark emerald color to her eyes that shone brightly against the marble and gold walls. She looked me over a few times and nodded her approval to the creature.

"Welcome, Aino Minako, leader of the infamous Sailor Senshi. You are incredibly lucky to be here, take my assurance. Please know that you are an honored guest in my humble kingdom." She sneered at me. I remained silent. This woman did not look like one to toy with, especially in my condition. "I am Lady Hyacinth, faithful servant to the queen, Queen Beryl." She leaned the staff against a wall. "Come closer darling." She beckoned me to step forward. I stepped into the middle of the room. She circled me, and I realized that the energy I had come in contact with earlier had caused me to transform. I felt like she was a predator, and I was her prey awaiting my death. She stopped in front of me and held my face in her hands. Her touch was ice cold. Lady Hyacinth stared deep into my eyes and I felt uncomfortable, but remained standing tall. "Such a sweet soul you have. Pure to the fullest meaning of the word. Your eyes hold a light, just a hint to what power you really have. You radiate such energy! I have only heard of energy like this, and that was only a rumor, or so I thought. Now I know that such energy does exist. Hmm..." She circled me again, this time I followed her with my eyes. I was growing increasingly more uncomfortable. I was alone in the Dark Kingdom. "You remind me of my daughter. She was such a sweet girl, until the evil took her over completely."

Lady Hyacinth shook her head. She walked over to the wall and picked up her staff. "You are a magic user are you not?" I nodded. "Good, then follow me. We want to see the extent of your powers." _*Thanks for telling me!*_ She could see some of my powers, but I would never show these evil witches anything close to the real power I had. I could give them a taste of the Lunarian power I had acquired, which was my weakest form of magic, but it was still powerful. I snickered. They had no clue what they were in for.

The halls, the floor, the ceiling, everything was black marble with highlights of gold in it. The kingdom would have been beautiful, had it not represented such evil. I thought about what a shame it was really. I saw the evil hanging in the air. The cold, dampness that surrounded me made my skin crawl. Lady Hyacinth had led me to what looked like an arena of sorts. I looked around me, cautiously. There were tons of shadow-people lining the stands. In the middle of them all was a box of seats that were currently unoccupied. In the far middle of the arena was a dais. 

Seated upon this was another woman, only this one appeared to be of higher stature. As we approached, she stood up and stepped of the dais to greet us. She extended her hand, and Lady Hyacinth kissed it and knelt. "Your highness, I have brought you the leader of the Sailor Senshi, the Moon Princess' royal guard." The "queen" looked pleased with Lady Hyacinth. She went through the same encircling routine that Lady Hyacinth had done. I was not about to go through that again. I was not an animal on display. 

"Good job, Lady Hyacinth." She went back to her chair and sat. I held my composure and didn't glare at her. "She is one of the magic users, is she not?" Lady Hyacinth stood and nodded.

"Yes, your highness."

"Good. We she see what she's made of then. Send them in!" With a wave of her hand, doors around the arena began to open. Lady Hyacinth picked up her skirts (not that there were much there) and joined that witch on the dais. I stood on edge, not knowing what was about to happen to me. Beryl settled into a throne and set her hands in her lap. She smiled a half smile, but it was still enough to show her fangs. The crowd seemed to anticipate their arrival way before I did. I glanced around me and two creatures were coming straight for me. I whipped around and polished one off, my senses beginning to come back faster. The second creature advanced from behind me and I had to douse that one with a more powerful spell than the first. I had to avoid using such spells again. I went through six or seven of these creatures before they were called off. I was torn and ragged. My energy was spent. It was a lot harder to fight in the suffocating air. The negative energy counteracted my own. I fell to the ground trying to regain my strength.

"Well, well...very impressive." I glared at her. Luckily, I managed to only use two spells through the whole battle. "Take her to a room, she's proved very helpful..."

I was taken to a small room. Surprisingly enough, I wasn't being treated like a prisoner. I was very angry. I had been under their influence. I couldn't have protected myself from those damn creatures. They practically killed me! My fury had the best of me. I would have blown the place up on my own, had I the power to do so. I was a prisoner there. Held in a damp, cold room away from the ones I loved the most, with the possibility of becoming -evil...and end up hurting them. I didn't want to become brainwashed and do something that wasn't me. It would never be me. Especially if I hurt someone...I wouldn't be used that way. I hated the fact that I was being used at all. 

The room was dark and poorly furnished, cold and damp. There was a small bed, a small dresser, and stool and a bed stand. I stood in the room, waiting to be left alone so I could try and power down. Lady Hyacinth lingered on. She looked as if she had something on her mind. I sat down on the bed. A meager sheet covered a lumpy mattress. It would be good to get home...if I ever did. I sighed and looked at the floor. Black marble with gold highlights. Big surprise. Lady Hyacinth looked at me. I looked up at her wondering what she was still doing there. Then she spoke. "Miss Minako, would you do me a favor? Would you say something, please?" I looked at her strangely. Her eyes pleaded with me.

"Thanks for showing me to my room." I said quietly. She looked very happy. I wondered what she was thinking. My saying something had never made anyone so happy before. 

"Oh! Thank you Miss Minako!" It really bothered me that she called me 'Miss Minako'. She closed her eyes and dwelled on the sound for a moment. I guess it was natural for her, after all she was a servant. "You even sound like her..." She said, then turned and left the room. I was left alone. I powered down and found myself in my gown. I began to cry. I flopped over on the bed sobbing. I wanted to go home. It wasn't fair. How could I have been so stupid to fall for that. Gosh, Kunzite had to have been so angry at me. I couldn't stop these thoughts from coming into my mind. They had to have been worried about me. I guess it's easier to become depressed in the inner recesses of the Dark Kingdom. I put my hand on my head to try and stop the oncoming headache I was about to have.

I realized that my hair was down. But it was up earlier. What caused my hair to fall down? I contemplated this for while. Finally I realized that my clips must have fallen out when I touched that animal. They still had my clips....Could I still get back home if I concentrated on them? I decided not to try it until later. I could gather information while I was there. I had to slip out of my dress. I couldn't sleep in that thing no matter how hard I tried. I unzipped it and shimmied out of it. I let it fall to the floor and slipped under the sheet of the bed. It was late and I needed some sleep. The satin sheets felt slimy. I curled up as much as I could to shut out the feel of the sheets.

As I floated off to sleep, I thought of my mother. Had she ever been through anything like this? I doubted it. If she had, she probably handled it way better than I did. I just never thought my mother could have gotten herself in the messes I managed to put myself into. She just seemed to reserved for my boyish ways. But then I hadn't known her as a child so who's to say that she didn't? The last thought I had before sleep claimed me, was the image of my mother's face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

~Notes From Zellie~

Hi! Oooh scary! Mina-chan in the Dark Kingdom... How awful! What'll happen to her? Will they turn her against her friends? What exactly are their intentions? Who the heck is Lady Hyacinth? Is she really evil? With Minako disappearing how will Kunzite react? Stay tuned for the next part of TE to find out!

Okay was that ^ a big enough teaser for you, or was it just so many questions that it made your head hurt? Whoops! There I go again! Questions! Well, I would love input from you all. What do you want to see happen to the gang? My email is: Lil_Venus@hotmail.com. See you later, darlings.

~Zellie 


	5. Special Edition

Total Eclipse: Minako's Story 

Special Edition Dark Kingdom Interlude

By: Zellie

"Tonight Darkness will shadow the Light - 

Symmetry divine, there's no force greater

Dividing the Fathers of Time

Tonight Darkness will shadow the Light - 

Paradise denied - the balance of ages

forever lost in time" -Fallen by Symphony X

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It was late, I knew. But in a place with darkness eternal, who was to say it wasn't early? I awoke to a feeling. The knowledge that there was something else in the darkness must have roused me from my uneasy slumber. My body was stiff, and I was still finding it hard to breathe.

"Oh, is little Mia sore?" A malicious voice in the darkness called to me. I jumped, pulling the sheet around me closely. "Oh, don't worry darling, You know me. There's nothing to be afraid of." I swallowed. I searched the darkness, but could not decipher anything in the pitch black.

"Who are you?" I asked. My voice broke. I could hear him moving. He shifted from his position to a different one. 

"Come now, Minako. Think. Think really hard. You know me, you know me well." His voice was coming closer. I closed my eyes. There was suddenly a light pressure on my leg. I opened my eyes again. Cold, negative energy filtered through the air towards me.

"A-Ace?" I questioned.

"Exactly." The voice hissed. He lit a candle. I clutched the sheets as the light flared suddenly. I shielded my eyes from the light and sucked in a breath. Ace leaned in close to me. "I'm not surprised that Beryl had such an interest in you." He said slowly. "But I _am_ surprised that you felt comfortable enough to sleep nude." He touched my arm. 

"Please don't do this..." I begged. I shivered under his touch. The negative energy hurt. It raced along my skin. "Ace, please. Let me go...help me get out of here." He pouted.

"Why?" He stood up. Taking the candle with him. "So you can go back to _him_? So that you can become _his_ slave?" He set the candle down on a dresser. "I'm saving you, Minako. Just think of it. You can have eternity with me! I'm the one who knew you. The one who longed for you. _I told him_ about you. My "brother." Long nights we were up talking, my thoughts were always on you." His dark words scared me. "But you chose him. That arrogant fool. He thinks you'll always come running back to him. But what if you get a taste of something better?" He stood above me now. I looked at him, the fear showing through in my eyes. A drop of wax slid off the candle and fell on my arm.

"Ow!" I jumped as the hot wax landed on my skin. Ace bent down and kissed my arm where the wax had been. I tried to draw my arm back.

"Don't..." He whispered as he took a hold of my arm, and held it close to his lips. His breath on my arm made me shiver. He sighed softy. "You don't know how I've dreamed of this..." He let go of me and stood up and began lighting other candles around the room. When they were all lit, the room was still dim, but it was better than before.

He was wearing a robe, I knew once the light penetrated the darkness. The flickering light played shadows against his hair and features. But I still couldn't get over the darkness in his eyes. He was once so carefree and happy, but now it was all changed. He picked up my dress. 

"It's a nice gown. Fine material." He fingered the skirt. His eyes drifted towards me. I sunk farther down into the bed. I wanted to make sure that he knew nothing of me. He sighed. "Why is it I was the one cursed. I wanted to be the one to hold you. To hear the rustles of your skirts, to feel the soft materials on the contours of your body. Yet here I am, trapped in this barren land, while _he_ has you all to yourself."

"One would think you've been consumed by jealousy." I said mustering up courage.

"You don't know the half of it, darling." He cupped my chin in his hand. Then he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I tried to pull away from him, but he held me tight. The kiss seemed to last a long while. When he finally broke it off, we were both panting from lack of air. He turned away suddenly. I brushed my lips and tried to regain my breath.

"Don't ever do that again." I said finally. He turned on me, his eyes flashing.

"You're in my domain now, Minako. You'll do as I say, not the other way around." He grabbed the sheet and yanked it away from me. I drew my knees up to my chest to cover my self.

"You're mad!" I cried.

"Yes, Minako, and you're mine. Beryl let me have you, at least for the night if not for more." I shivered. The thought of him controlling me was to much for me to bear. 

"I'll never let you have me." I said defiantly. "No one owns me, Adonis."

"I'm being gentle with you, girl." He snarled. He pulled me up from the bed and threw me to the ground. "You're lucky your little hero was there this morning, or you would have been here a lot sooner." He stood above me. I looked up at him. Pain spread through my body as the shock of my sudden contact with the ground registered. My dress lay just a few inches from me. My heart was pounding, my breath short. I reached for the dress and managed to get a hold of it before he did. I put it on as best I could and stood up. Ace grabbed my arm. "You're not getting away again, Minako." He said confidently.

"Like hell I'm not." I said coldly. I concentrated briefly and sent a blast of energy into his unprotected stomach. He stumbled backwards and I ran. I ran through the halls blindly. After a few minutes I knew he was pursuing me. The passages were deathly silent. I looked behind me to see if I could see him. I ran headlong into something. It latched on to me. I shrieked and tried to pry myself away from its tightening grip. Ace ran up behind me.

"Let go of her!" He called as he smacked the creature that held me. I tugged to get free again. _"You can't have the girl I love!"_ He cried and continued to beat it. Finally it whined and let go, then retreated to some place away from us in the castle. He grasped my shoulders. He was exhausted. "Minako...are you alright?" He asked, between his shallow breathing. I stepped back, moving away from his grasp.

"Stop it! Stay away from me!" I cried. I was scared. The cold was deepening. Tears began to form in my eyes. "You don't really love me." I breathed. "It's just lust. You only want me for the joys of the flesh. You don't care about me anymore than you care for fresh air or sunlight! I'm just a possession to you!" I turned from him, frustrated. The tears fell in the darkness, dampening the solid floor. He stood mute.

"Maybe you're right." He said quietly. "But maybe I'm not completely like them yet." He walked over to me and held me, gently. "Have faith in me, Minako. Maybe there's time to save me yet..." He mumbled into my hair. "Just have faith." I shook my had.

"I don't know if I can."

"Why?" He asked it like a child would when they've done something they don't know is wrong. 

"Because...you're a shell of the boy I knew. You're not the Ace who was my friend. You've changed and let your anger rule you. I can't unleash you into an unsuspecting world where you can harm innocent people!" He stepped back. I shivered. His look was angry and distorted. I faced him plainly.

"You don't know what it's like living in his shadow." He said.

"Let me go." I pleaded. He grasped his hair in anguish.

"I can't, Minako! I can't help you! I can't release you. If I do, she'll kill me. The only reason she let me near you was to harm you! 'The thrill of a virgin.' She said. She promised me you'd submit. Even if I had to force myself on you. I could have you. But I stopped myself. I couldn't take from you what she took from me. But I'd rather live then let you go free!" He kicked the wall.

The echoes of his words reverberated down the hall. Then a deep silence settled in for long moments. I shivered. He had intended to rape me if he had to. Anything. Just to have one thing over his brother. The information was too much for me. I turned to the wall and leaned against it. Stupefied by his words, I stood in rapt contemplation for many minutes. He kicked the wall again.

Suddenly a low hissing sound came out of nowhere. It gradually came closer. I felt a breeze go by me, but didn't see anything. Then I was thrown into the wall hard. I heard struggling sounds and Ace cry out. More struggling. A growl from the creature and more hissing. Then Ace cried out again and a loud "thunk" was heard. Then a scuffing sound as he was dragged away. Then came silence. Cold, hard, silence.

  
~Notes from Zellie~ 

This piece was not originally part of the story. This is brand new material that was just written in a fit of inspiration to aid the flow of the story. With most of Total Eclipse being over two years old, this piece is possibly more dark and moody than the rest. If you are confused, please continue on to part five of Total Eclipse to return to the fluffy-bunny state of Minako's world. Thank you,

  
Zellie (Lil_Venus@hotmail.com) 


	6. Part 5

Total Eclipse: Minako's Story

Part 5

By: Zellie

"I won't ever be too far away to feel you..."  
- Whenever You Call by Mariah Carey 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I woke up surrounded by the wretched smell of dank and dismal dampness. The dark felt as if it had seeped into my skin. I was chilled to the bone and I thought I was melting or something. It was horrible. I needed light. The dark would kill me before that witch would. That, and the suffocating, stagnant air that was all around. I longed to feel the warmth of the sun against my face to warm my soul.

I climbed out of bed to look around for some clothing. My gaze fell upon the dress. It was all I had. My hair clung to my body as tried to wriggle into the gown. I zipped it up defiantly. I was royalty and was about to prove it. I had the grace, the charm and the beauty of an heir. I had youth and vitality, and luck on my side. That witch, Beryl, could do her worst, but she would not break my resolve. I had too much pride and strength. I looked around the room for a brush. I walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. There was a brush! I picked it up and started to run it through my hair. I swept my hair up in some sort of self-holding style that looked tactful, at least. Then I walked out of the room to explore. Besides, I needed food. 

The corridor I had stumbled upon was long and narrow but I had found a small door. Intrigued, I gently pushed on it. It swung open with an eerie silence. When fully open, it exposed a small outdoor area. I grinned, hoping to find sunlight, I walked outside and felt extreme cold instead of the warmth I craved. "Erg." In a fit of fury I punched the door back open and stormed back inside. At least it wasn't as cold in there. My stomach growled reminding me that I needed some form of sustenance. I sighed and continued to wander around.

It wasn't until about noon when I finally had the chance for some food. Lady Hyacinth had found me and taken me to get something, anything would have done by that point. Then I was about to have a conference with Beryl. I cringed. I didn't want to talk to the witch, but I would hold my head high and answer all her questions with carefully measured tones. I swallowed the last of the terrible food I had to eat but at least it was something...I hoped.

"Miss Minako, are you ready?" I nodded and glared straight a head of me as I followed her to Beryl's chambers. The closer we came to her chambers, the more the air smelled of death. I nearly choked when the first blast of air hit me in her rooms. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I quickly brushed them away. "My lady, she is here!" Lady Hyacinth called to her mistress. A dark, snakelike figure emerged from the darkness. It hissed with pleasure. I involuntarily shivered as it's cold, dark soul rushed towards me.

"Senshi." It hissed. "You are very strong...but I wonder, how strong are you really?" Was this really their queen? This vicious, horrid creature that wasn't even imaginable? This creature ruled over a world that was human turned evil by choice, yet she was inhuman herself? "What keeps you going? Normal humans would have perished by this point." I bowed my head and answered quietly.

"Love. It's love that keeps me going. Love, hope, faith... all these things you've never known, which you'll never experience!" I stared at her defiantly. "How can you ask these questions when you know the answer truly! How can you kill with no emotion at all, not a care?" I had over stepped my line. A cold, fast hand struck my face and knocked me over with the force of the blow. 

"You stupid child! How dare you question me, girl! I have full ability to crush your pure, sweet life force right here and now! Watch what you say, girl!" I stood up to face her directly. I stared deep into her cold eyes, right into her empty soul. I think I intimidated her a little by not cowering at her power. I was too used to it and too tired of the physical abuse to stand for anymore. She would not hurt me the way my father did. 

"We are enemies! I stand for purity, innocence and love! You will not, can not stop the power of the senshi! I swear to you right here and now, you will never triumph! Even if you kill us off, there will always be another generation to succeed us! Our holy, white magic will prevail. I have the power right here and now to be rid of you if I choose!" I clenched my fists tightly in my anger. My declaration was true. The epic battle of good and evil will always be, but I weep for the day when evil will triumph of those pure in heart. I tried desperately to calm myself. The dark witch waved her hand.

"Release her! Let her go back to her people. But let it be known, senshi. From this day forth a great war will be waged You and all of your descendants will never see peace again! I hope to see you lying dead at the feet of your loved ones, one day, Aino Minako." With that I was outside in a cold place. I shivered, but not from the temperature, but from the seriousness of her words, for I knew they would come true. Shaking, I transformed. I breathed in a deep breath to steady myself before I attempted to teleport back.

The light around me flashed and was gone. Although I was home and it was much warmer, I was still shaking. The palace shone brightly just ahead of me. The light bright beauty of it contrasted perfectly with the darkness of the sky behind it. The sun was just beginning to rise. I turned towards my beloved sea. The early morning rays sparkled against the water. It was so beautiful, so peaceful. I knelt down in the sand, tears streaming down my face. All this would be ruined, destroyed, and I was the cause of it all. Even though I now know it was inevitable, I could still feel the coldness surround me and I feel it was all my responsibility. I stood up a bit staggeringly. The castle was my destination. I walked up to it as fast as I could, detransforming as I went, until I could run.

I ran in the door and stopped. The castle was silent except for the sound of muffled sobs echoing through the halls. I turned and ran up the stairs, through halls and corridors, heading for Usagi's room. The door was shut, but the sound was certainly coming from her room. I tried the door, but it was locked as well. I knocked gently on the door. I heard a sniffle. "I said...Leave me alone!" I grinned. She didn't know it was me.

"Mi-Minako!" I turned to see Rei and Makoto behind me. "Is it really you?" Makoto asked as I ran and hugged them sobbing.

"Of course, silly!" I clung to them taking comfort in their familiarity. Makoto hugged me back and Rei pushed me off her to back up a little. "You guys! I'm so happy to be back!" I broke down then, the tears filling me with hope. I felt whole there. Like I was with family. For the first time possibly, I realized that this place really was my home, and my life was with them.

"Why do you always make these dramatic entrances?" Rei asked, teasing. I smiled as I swallowed my tears and wiped the rest from my eyes. "Are you really okay, though? You look like you've lost your will to live or something..." She said looking me deep in the eyes. I shook my head, trying to hide what I knew for a later time. Rei rubbed a cut that was left over on my arm. 

"It's nothing, really." I said when she looked up at me. I watched as Makoto walked over to Usagi's door and called to her.

"Usa-chan, We've a surprise for you!" She frowned, awaiting Usagi's reply. There was none. "Usagi! Co'mon, I'm serious, you're going to like this." She leaned against the door preparing to fight with her if needed. 

"How many times have I told you? I don't care! Leave me alone. I...don't...care..." She sounded as if she had begun to sob again. 

"Let me try, girls. " Selene said from behind us. We all quickly turned and bowed. She glanced over us until she saw me. "Minako? You're safe! Thank the heavens!" She hugged me. Her touch was gentle, but I could tell it was guarded for some reason. I smiled, anyway. Queen Selenity walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Usagi. Come on dear, please come out." Usagi stormed to the door and thrust it open.

"What?" She asked, annoyed. Her mother gestured over towards me and I waved, sheepishly. Her eyes widened, and she gasped. "Minako!" She ran towards me, at full speed and ran into me while hugging me tightly. "You're okay! I'm so relived!" *This is what keeps me going, this feeling of being cherished, Beryl.* I thought to myself. I held on to her until she moved to let go. She looked at me, her eyes shining, though they were still red from crying. "We've got to find the boys! Kunzite's been worried sick! I don't think he's slept all night. But then, none of us have." She said eyeing the other two girls. Usagi then bustled down the hall ahead of us. I could see the questions in Rei and Makoto's eyes though. I knew I was in for some serious questioning. We started walking down the hall and Makoto knocked gently on Ami's door.

"Ami-chan?" Ami came to the door and rubbed her eyes wearily. I could see the dim glow of the computer behind her. Makoto smiled. "You can take a rest now. We found her...rather she came back to us." Ami looked over to me and smiled.

"I'm glad you're home Minako. I was worried sick about you. I could'nt fin you anywhere. Are you alright?" I walked over to her and hugged her, smiling.

"Me too, Ami-chan. I really missed you guys. Yes, I'm fine." She nodded, then looked at the other girls.

"Get some sleep, guys. And Minako, you have an appointment with me in the afternoon. I want to check you out, okay?" I nodded. "Good. Get some rest now, all of you." She slipped back into her room, and I heard her shut off the computer. We then proceeded to follow Usagi. By the time we caught up with her, she was already proclaiming hysterically that I had returned.

"I swear it! No really!" The other girls walked ahead of me, as I stopped short to watch a little. I needed to watch my friends happy just for a moment. They smiled with amusement. "Please, you have to believe me this time!" Then I decided to prove her right.

"She's not lying." I said as I stood next to her.

"Mina-chan..." Kunzite said astonished. I nodded as I walked up to him, tears in my eyes again. He clasped me tightly to him and I never felt safer in his embrace. "Mi, you're alright! Aren't you?" He looked me over once. I nodded. "Thank the gods! Minako...don't you ever do that again!" 

"I won't I swear it, I won't. It was so scary Kunzite! So scary." I clung to him, finding the most comfort in his arms. It was like when my mother used to comfort me when I was hurt or Daddy had done something to me. I felt safe, wanted, and loved. I craved this feeling like I had never craved anything before. I felt so much love for all my friends that moment. That is one time I'll always remember. I knew I was needed. 

  


~Notes from Zellie~

Well, well. What a strange turn of events. Minako back, so fast? What reason could be behind this? We'll have to wait and see, now won't we? Heh heh heh...Well, my children, sleep well tonight...oops, wrong story! Heh... Anyways, Adios, my adoring fans! ~Zellie


	7. Part 6

***************************************************** 

Total Eclipse - Minako's story

Chapter 6

By: Zellie

"I loose my way, no one cares,

the words I say, no one hears,

my life it seems is a world of dreams..."

-Dreams to Dream by James Horner

nbsp; *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~* 

"Open wide." Ami hovered over me. I hadn't slept much since I had came back. I wasn't really that tired. Despite all the excitement I hadn't become very tired. The palace was silent for quite a few hours. I spent this time in the library finding my favorite book. It was an epic story about all kinds of imaginary creatures. Ami on the other hand, seemed rested and now, was her perky, normal self. I had opened my mouth wide so that she could complete her check up. To my dismay she took a throat culture.

"Eakh..." I said as she deftly rubbed the swab against the back of my throat. She giggled. I gagged.

"So...you don't like those, huh?" I shook my head, nursing my poor throat. "Oh...you baby." She said, smiling. Ami had finished her examination on me and was now teasing me. "But I know what you'd hate more..."

"What?" I asked. She was starting to put her stuff away. She was such a talented practitioner, for being such a young age.

"Shots." She said simply. I shivered and rubbed my arm at the thought of it.

"Yeah, you're right. " I said as I began to smile. She gently shoved me off the table she had sat me on. I stood up and stretched a little, adjusting to the newness of standing.

"Alright. You are free to go, just don't get hurt again for the next few hours, okay?" I nodded. "Alright, get out of here." She pointed towards the door. I exited and walked towards the gardens, I wanted to spend as much time out of doors as possible.

The sun was shining and the warm, gentle breeze called to me. I decided to put on a skirt that I altered so that it was short and a nice, and a light blouse. I put my hair up again and let a few pieces fall out. I didn't care what I looked like right then. I just wanted to be outside. With my book in tow I found my favorite tree and was up it in a minute. High up in the branches it was nice to watch the ground, plus there was even more of a breeze. I wasn't high enough to be out of reach of hearing of the people on the ground, but they couldn't see me so it was the perfect spot. I sighed and opened my book.

"Mamo-chan, you can't mean that!" Usagi sounded terribly upset. Out of curiosity I glanced down. The royal couple was standing under the tree, they had to have been walking through the garden and stopped here.

"I'm sorry my, little dove. It's true...but what do you want me to do?" Endymion leaned against the tree causing it to shake a little. I clung to my branch trying to not fall. I wondered what they were discussing.

"Just don't leave me! I don't care what my mother says. I need you!" Usagi clung to his arm and stared up into his eyes. He turned his head, avoiding looking at her.

"I told you. There's nothing I can do. Don't make this worse for me." This was getting interesting. I wondered just what had happened, though. "I have to take my men and leave this planet, that's what I was told. My men are too much of a distraction to your guardians. Especially Miss Aino...I shouldn't have let Kunzite see her like that." He punched the tree. It shook again. I clung again. _*Kunzite? A distraction...I'm the problem?*_ The thoughts raced through my mind.

"No! Please! I'm begging...don't leave me like this!" Usagi was in tears. I could feel her pain. The peace treaty must have fallen through. It was my fault I messed things up and found that horrible place on that planet. It was my fault that Usagi had to be in this pain. I hugged the book to my chest. 'Damn that witch!'

"Don't make this harder. Usa-ko..." I could hear his voice waver. He was just as hurt as Usagi was. I glanced down again. Usagi had embraced him with what looked like all the strength she had. She sniffed. He set a hand on her head.

"Let me guess....it's that place, right? That place where Minako was taken...Mother's afraid of it, isn't she? She's afraid that the evil will spread. After that first wave..." I swallowed, horrified. We were just little then. But then again...it was only three years later, but seemed like an eternity. I was so naiëve.

"No, it's not that." Endymion looked away from Usagi. She was now leaning against the tree hugging herself, as if to cope with the fact that they would have to be separated. She looked in to his eyes. 

"You're lying. I can always tell when you're lying. Tell me the truth." Her voice had become slightly lower. I think she had a hard time balancing her emotions. But then, I would too in that position. Endymion sighed. 

"Look, there isn't going to be a war..." I sighed a sigh of relief for that remark. "But, I do have to leave soon. I have to take my men and go. We are no longer welcome--on this visit. But, your mother also said that she would like to have regular meetings, to see how that evil is progressing...things are still at a stand still at this time." He seemed freed, and lightened at this statement. I smiled. Nothing was over yet.

"Ah! I get it. Mother must have found out about our relationship." Usagi said half-relieved, half bitter. "Which one was the snitch I wonder?" I was shocked. Usagi didn't trust us? No. It didn't seem right. She couldn't have been talking about us. "She probably wants to talk to me about it and 'strongly discourage' my decision." She smiled. I wondered how she could go through her moods so fast. "Let's make the best of the time we have left, shall we?" She took Endymion's arm an started walking deeper into the garden.

"Alright." He said a little too happily. I hoped that those two would be okay. It was tiresome to deal with an unhappy princess. When the garden was once again quiet, I began my book again. I was nearly finished when my tree began to shake again. I grasped my branch and looked down. A person was climbing straight towards me. The platinum hair shone in the sunlight. Kunzite. But how had he found me? Soon he was right below my branch and grasped the only spot where I wasn't on. He looked up to see if he could get up farther.

"Mi-Minako?!" He cried, then let go of the tree in surprise. He began to fall and I grabbed his arm. 

"Get a hold of something! You're really heavy!" I said, straining to hold him up. He grabbed the tree in a half bear hug. The book fell out of my lap in the process. 

"OW! What the-?" A random passerby said loudly. 

"Sorry!" Kunzite and I said in unison. "Will you do something?" I asked quietly. He climbed up a little more and balanced on my branch with what little room there was left. "I hope this doesn't break." I said nervously. Feeling the tension in the branch with the added weight.

"Mia, I didn't know you were up here." I gave him an exasperated look. "I looked everywhere! You weren't by the Sea. You weren't in your room. I checked the training hall, the cafeteria. Ami, Rei...nobody knew where you were!" I shook my head. "I didn't have a clue where you would have disappeared to, so I thought I'd climb a tree to see if I could find you from the top." His explanation was believable, to say the least. I hadn't told anyone where I'd be. He brushed some hair from his face. We had been talking quietly since the person below us protested. "I'm glad I found you though." I smiled. A small sound was heard from below us. Kunzite's eyes sparkled. We looked down.

"Can you tell who it is?" I whispered. He shook his head. "Well, what do you see?" He shaded his eyes. He motioned me to be quiet, and searched further. 

"No way..." He whispered.

"What?"

"Jadeite?" I jumped over to look where Kunzite was looking landing half in his lap. I saw the shining black hair of my dear friend. I glanced back at Kunzite my face reddening. He looked back at me. My faced softened as I saw her walk up slowly.

"Where ever there is Jadeite, my dear, soon to follow would be a Martian." He looked at me strangely. "Rei." I put it simply. Kunzite looked surprised. 

"Really?" He looked down again. "I don't remember him saying anything about her."

"Hey!" I yelled down. "Get a room, you two!"

The scenes that followed were hilarious. Jadeite jumped up, starring in the tree as he did so. Rei jumped and backed up. Kunzite looked at me slightly embarrassed. He clamped his hand over my mouth and the tree was silent.

"Who...Who said that?" Jadeite asked timidly, glancing around. This was too good to pass up. Not caring whether he believe me or not, I yanked Kunzite's hand from my mouth and yelled down to him again.

"The Goddess of Love!" He took on a quizzical look on his face and looked around again. His skeptical look told me he didn't buy it.

"Funny. Now really. Who said that?" I was pinning Kunzite's hands under me. He started to move them again so I sat on them to keep them down. He shot a surprised look at me.

"Mi!" He whispered loudly. I gently put a hand to his lips. He was quiet.

"Bow to me mortal!" Jadeite still couldn't find us in the tree. I think he was a little confused from the blood rushing to his head so fast. He stumbled backwards again, trying to see from a different angle.

"I shall forever forsake your love life if you don't do as I say, you worthless mortal!" Jadeite looked temporarily scared then quickly recovered his smug look.

"Too bad I'm not mortal!" He said tauntingly.

"It is no different to me." I said.

"I'll get you as soon as I figure out who this is!" He stormed off and joined Rei where she stood, his face bright red. They went back into the palace, Rei trying to calm him down as they went. As soon as he was out of ear range I started laughing. It was funny to see Jadeite that angry. He wasn't usually mad enough to have his face turn such a deep shade of red. Kunzite shook his head, than began to laugh a little, too. Soon we were laughing so hard that the leaves began to fall off the tree, only a few though.

"I can't believe you just humiliated my second. You have a sick sense of humor." Kunzite said, calming down a little. I sniffled and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I couldn't help it...it was too funny." I said, trying to stop laughing. Kunzite leaned forward and kissed me, spontaneously. Surprised, I blinked then kissed him back.

"Thanks for being you, Minako." He said as he brushed a few pieces of hair from my face. I blushed slightly. He placed his hands on my waist and gently pulled me closer to him. I was suddenly feeling a tad bit uneasy. Kunzite wasn't normally so rash, but he had been before. I guess it could bounce from occasion to occasion. "Minako. I love you. As soon as this time is over..." He stopped suddenly. He looked away from me and let his hands drop a little. I gently took his face in my hands and turned him to look at me. 

"Kunzite...what is it?" I took a deep breath to calm my heart. It was pounding faster, and faster the more the minutes whizzed by. He looked at me saddened. 

"It's nothing." He placed a hand on my cheek. "You're nervous. I can tell." I closed my eyes and decided to just let things happen as they may. "Mia, you've never been around other guys the way you have me, and you don't really trust them because of your father." I opened my eyes and looked at him with a wide-eyed stare. "Ugh." He turned away from me and clenched his fist. Where was he going with this? "I hate him for it. That man makes me so sick." I bit my lip and watched. "He should never have done that to you!" Kunzite grabbed my arms. "Mina...I'm sorry I couldn't do anything that day...If I had gotten there in time I would have stopped him or something...I'm so sorry." For the first time in years, I saw the Kunzite I used to know as a child. He began to cry. I pulled him up against me, and stroked his hair. I let him cry. I think he needed it. As a toughened, battle worn solider, even big, strong boys are sensitive and tender inside. Sometimes even the strongest warrior needs to cry. The pressure of his body against mine in the tree was pleasant and thrilling at the same time. His stifled sobs against my shoulder almost made me want to cry as well. It was so natural, yet...

"Kunzite." I said softly. I held him for what seemed like hours as he regained his composure and gathered his emotions back to where he wanted them to be. "It's okay." I gently rubbed his back. A sudden wave went through me. Image from the previous night flashed through my head. Ace's dramatic speeches and wild eyes floated through my memory. His passion and the solid grips he had on me. The likeness between the brothers was astounding. Being this close to Kunzite I could feel is power. The magic, the energy, the strength it was all the same. Yet one was light, the bright endless future, the other a darkened shadow of the past. I shook my head to snap out of my reveries. 

Kunzite leaned his head against my shoulder and hugged me. "We'll make it out of this okay." I said to reassure myself more than him. Slowly, I gazed into his eyes and kissed him. Whatever was to come in the future, would start this day. Whenever I needed Kunzite by my side, I could close my eyes and remember this moment. It was one of the most perfect times of my life.

He tasted sweet and salty, but that had to have come from his tears. I needed to kiss him, to reaffirm my reality. To be sure that the living was here, it wasn't just a meager daydream. Gently, he pulled away. I think he could see the vague images in my eyes as well.

"Mia?" He looked at me questioning. I put a finger to his lips. 

"Hush. Just let things happen. Trust me." I cooed. I pulled him to me again and kissed him more deeply. Those were the innocent years. I doubt Kunzite knew at the time what had happened exactly. At least they had a few more days to be with us. These next few days would become more trying on my heart the more they went on. A gentle breeze came up and blew some of my hair into Kunzite's face. He wrinkled his nose and smiled. I shivered a little. I looked over towards the palace. "We should be getting back." I said quietly. Kunzite nodded and swung over the branch, landing on the next one down. He held his hands up towards me. The boyish grin plastered on his face made me smile.

"Come on." He said. I swung my leg over the branch and he nimbly caught me. "Step down." He said, trying to talk me through getting down. Maybe he was talking for himself. I grinned at him.

"Hey big bro, I got myself up here, I should be able to get myself down, don't you think?" He smirked and batted at me. I went from branch to branch and was finally out of the tree. The sun was beginning to set. I grabbed my book and waited for Kunzite to get down. I glanced back towards the palace. It shone the colors of the sun in the crystalline walls and tiers. It was so beautiful.

With the grace of a cat, Kunzite landed on the ground next to me. I smiled, and grabbed his hand. "Follow me." I said, and I began to run. I made Kunzite run the entire way down to the shore. We made it just as the sun was level with the sea. I held my breathing, wondering what he was thinking. In the last few fading moments of sunlight, the water sparkled with the sunset's famous colors. There were pinks and salmons and oranges, even a few shades of purple rolling along with the waves of the sea. I stood there a moment in quiet rapture. It was times like these that left me feeling free and happy. In the closing of the daytime, I had accomplished another day of living, another day without my memories of my father. One day out of the Dark Kingdom. I was free. 

I turned and looked at Kunzite. He stood the same as I had, watching, waiting. It was perfect. I smiled. Sometimes I think things went through his mind much like they did mine. But, soon it was moments like these that would become no more. Soon, there would be no more time to walk along the beaches with no cares. It would all end. I only hoped it wouldn't come crashing down on me like a toppled bookshelf. That it wouldn't end my dreams and wishes, only to replace them with fears and hatred. I only hoped it wouldn't be the same for the people I loved most, either. I was the only one who could guess at what was to come and it scared me.

The sun had set, and twilight had begun. To the east, the stars were already beginning to shine through the sparsely scattered clouds. I turned and began walking to the castle. Someday, my nightly ritual would be to leave my problems at the shore like I have done every day since I came to this new world of peace and happiness. Someday it would all make sense, how I should have my childhood demolished by abuse, and swerve into a world of harmony and a strange sense of knowledge after coming out of the muddle. I sighed. This was my home, no matter how I should want to change my direction, or go on my own way...this is where I would always feel at home. 

The white, marble stairs shone as I walked up them. At night, this palace seemed to generate light. It was glamorous, yet plain all at once. Kunzite had followed me and grabbed my waist before I reached the top. I turned slightly to see who it was. He smiled sheepishly and walked up to the stair I was standing on. I turned to him, wondering what he was up to. "What?" I asked quietly. He smiled again and kissed me passionately. He was certainly becoming more open with his urges, which was highly unusual for him. I knew there had to be someone watching us. There was always someone on the stairs. They were a natural place for escape. Sure enough I heard footsteps on the stairs approaching us. I pulled away quickly, but it was too late.

"Kunzite!" I looked down and fumbled with my hair. "Only you would be with this girl. Thank you for proving my theory." I knew that voice all to well. He straightened a little and looked up respectfully. My face had become bright red. I made sure my hair blocked it though. "Minako...oh, I mean...Faith..." He let the words roll off his tongue with sadistic pleasure. It was my father. I knew I would have to face him sometime. He might have been clueless, but he wasn't unintelligent. He came down slowly and grabbed my wrist. I cringed. 

"Daddy," I said swallowing hard. His eyes were cold and angry. My face had lost most of it's color by now. "How are you?" I was mumbling. I found it hard to believe that I could stand up to the most powerful enemy with not problem, yet I could barely look my own father in the eyes. He tightened his grip on my wrist while he sneered at me. I swallowed again. My wrist was beginning to hurt.

"Let go of her, sir." Kunzite said with a sort of vicious tone to his voice. I felt very helpless, but silently wished he wouldn't push it with my father. My father only shifted that awful, piercing glare from me to him. "Can't you see you're hurting her?!" Kunzite said desperately. It seems that my father was one of his weaknesses, also. Finally my father released me. I stepped back a little preparing to go in and get help, any kind of help. Kunzite stood in front of me a little.

"Don't you dare move, Minako. I'm taking you home."

"What?" I cried. Kunzite looked at me then back at my father. I yanked to get my wrist free, but his grip was too tight.

"I told you. You're going home."

"You can't do that." I stepped back another step, my hand to my face. "I'm not going to do this anymore. I won't run from you anymore! You don't exist!" I screamed. Shaking violently, I inhaled deeply. "Venus Star Power! Make-Up!" In a split second, I stood before him, transformed. He wouldn't dare try anything, now. "You don't command me anymore, father!"

"Minako, I wouldn't move any closer." My father had pulled out a knife and grabbed Kunzite by the shoulder. I stared at him wide-eyed. He raised the hand that held the knife above his head. I froze. Kunzite tried to break free from the headlock my father had put on him. "Heh. Good girl." He said with hostile. I didn't trust him. For some reason he paralyzed me with fear. As I stood in horror watching, I heard people run out of the palace. In a daze, I turned slightly to see who was there. "You know, Kunzite, I warned you to keep your hands off my daughter." Daddy whispered in Kunzite's ear. He prepared to stab Kunzite, from what I guessed. 

"No!" I screamed. Suddenly, I was pulled back. The strong arms held me fast. I couldn't do anything.

"Minako, don't! He'll turn on you, instead." The man holding me back said.

"No..." I started crying hard. My vision was blurred. I heard something of a struggle as I tried to break free of the restraining arms. I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes and saw Kunzite fall over as My father was dragged off. Finally I broke free from the arms that held me. I ran over to Kunzite, scared he was severely hurt. "Kunzite?" He blinked and looked up at me as if trying to focus. "Are you badly hurt?" Stupid question.

"Minako..." He then got up and walked off, leaving me clueless on the stairs. I watched him leave, hurt and confused. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Usagi knelt down next to me. I turned to look at her. She seemed sad.

"What happened?" She asked quietly. I turned away, too scared, too confused. I shook my head and stood up.

"Nothing." I said angrily. A small crowd had gathered. "It was nothing." I walked into the palace. Usagi followed me, asking questions I wasn't answering. I just kept walking. I went to my room and stayed there for the rest of the night. I curled up on my bed and cried. Too much had just happened at once and it side swiped me. I felt as if I had been run through and left to die, not even knowing what had happened to me. I was lost in confusion and hatred for my father. Finally, after a long while, I drifted off to sleep. The negative energy I had used took its toll on me. This night would not be restful either.

The next morning I awoke early and headed in for some extra training. When I arrived, the boys in Endymion's guard were there. I quietly set my water down and tried to think of where to start practicing. As I was approaching the mats, Jadeite cut in front of me. "I know it was you." He said coldly. I gave him a weird look and tried to walk around him. "You're going down Minako." I put my hand on my hip and waited for him to continue. Kunzite stood behind Jadeite, smirking.

"Really?" I said. Kunzite continued to look content as Jadeite hassled me. "Just what are you going to do to me? Mess me up, tough boy?" Jadeite began to look angry. Nephrite stood next to me and Jadeite.

"Let's go." Jedite replied. He made a motion towards me. Nephrite looked at me nervously, as I thought Jadeite was insane.

"You're out of your mind, Jadeite." I said. "I don't want to fight you. Kunzite sneered at me as I looked past Jadeite. _*You just humiliated my second.*_ His words flashed through my head. "You told him!" I exclaimed. I pushed Jadeite over and walked towards Kunzite. He and Nephrite stared bewildered. "Why'd you do that?" I asked, sounding hurt. 

"You didn't stand up for me, so when Jadeite questioned me, I didn't stand up for you."

"What are you_ talking_ about?" I cried.

He looked as hurt as I felt. "So, this just goes to show you how the "golden rule" works, Minako." He shrugged and walked away. "If you want her, Jadeite, go ahead." Then he walked out. I clenched my fist and watched him go. What was he talking about? I didn't understand it, any of it. Jadeite backed off as I fiercely walked out of the room in pursuit of Kunzite. I tore the door open and let it slam behind me.

"Mental Note: Never piss off a fifteen year old royal Venusian." Nephrite noted as Jadeite rubbed has backside.

"Kunzite!" I walked towards his room. Kunzite had sauntered out, so he couldn't have gone very far by the time I was there. His door was ajar and I opened it a tad. He wasn't in there. So I turned around and walked back towards the main rooms of the palace. I turned the corner and found him trying to get into my room. I snuck up behind him and pinned him to the door with one arm, while placing the other on my door. "Just what do you think your doing?" I asked. He turned around slowly and I pinned him again. 

"I was going to take back that locket I gave you." He answered truthfully. I let go of him and backed up a little. "You don't need it anymore. You proved it to me you don't love me. No matter how much you deny it it's true."

"I don't know what you mean. What does...You'd actually stoop that low for revenge?" I asked horrified. What had I done? "What could I have possibly done to you?" I grasped the chain that was constantly around my neck. That locket did not come off me ever.

"Your father was going to kill me Minako. What did you do?" I stared at him, confused. "Answer me, _what did you do_?" He roared. I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say. "I'll tell you what you did. You just stood there and stared. You could have done something, Minako." He stared at me coldly. "You didn't even try." He emphasized the last phrase.

"You don't understand." I said, trying to keep from crying. "The moment I tried to do something I was stopped. Some guy held me back, and he was strong too. He told me I was only getting in the way. By the time I managed to get out of his grip, you were just there, on the stairs. I didn't know what had happened to you...I thought he had actually stabbed you. And by the time I got to you...you just looked up at me and ran off!" I backed up against the opposite wall and desperately tried to change his mind.

"You're lying." He said quietly. I could see the other girls peeking out of their doors to watch this scene in the hall. I opened my mouth to speak again, but thought better of it and slowly brought my hands to the back of my neck. With one swift move, I took off the locket, and re-latched it. I held it out arm length and handed it to Kunzite. He looked at me questioningly.

"If you're going to walk out of my life, don't walk away without everything you want." I said. Then I opened my door and went inside my room. I shut the door then leaned against it. "And don't leave angry." I whispered to myself. "That's how you'll get hurt the worst."

~Notes From Zellie~ 

I'd have to say that this is one of my favorite chapters of the original part. It has highs and lows and some character development, that _I_ think is almost realistic. Hope you enjoyed this last addition! To all my fellow writers: keep up the good work! Adios! ~Zellie


	8. Part 7

Total Eclipse- Minako's story

Part Seven

By: Zellie

"Do you still remember how we used to be? Feeling together, believing whatever my love has said to me. Both of us were dreamers, young love in the sun. Felt like my savior, my spirit I gave you, we'd only just begun."

-Viva Forever by The Spice Girls 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~* 

Two days after the incident in the hall, that early morning, the Prince left with his men and it would be two years until I would see any of them again. I spent every day I could trying to cope with the pain I felt by his words. They constantly rang in my head. _ "You didn't even try."_ I was a lost little girl again with out the knowledge that he was still there for me to fall back on. I became once again scared and unsure. The other girls were endlessly trying to cheer me up. But nothing they did ever seemed to work. It was almost like I wanted to be depressed. Rei eventually gave up talking to me completely, she claimed I brought her down. I wished I could just sleep for years and years, like Sleeping Beauty. Never waking until all the hassles and traumas of the situation were over. It sounded so wonderful.

Eventually I began to slip in everything I did. My studies slipped, and all my abilities went down the drain. I had no accuracy, or strength. I wanted to be dead. I became very antisocial. The only two people who really stuck with me were Usagi and Makoto. I never did hear much of Setsuna. At night, when I was alone, I would cry my self to sleep, wondering what I had done to him.

By the end of those two years I was a hallow shell of the girl I once was. I was empty and listless. I think Usagi had been writing to Endymion and the crew, as we came to call them. I think she was telling Endymion what was happening to me from the beginning. I don't really think he really cared, but it must have been interesting, to say the least.

At seventeen I had become almost fully the woman I would stay for the rest of my life. I had grown tall and finally evened out. As the years passed, I also became more Lunarian looking. I would have been pretty if all the sorrow I held in didn't show so much. But the pain I possessed was too much to be hidden.

I began to fall into a daily routine of just drifting through the movements of each day. I would go to training early, then continue on through breakfast, so I wouldn't have to go eat. After I exhausted my self, I would do my studies then train again, to miss lunch. I would spend my free time between that and dinner in my room. After that I would go to dinner and eat only a little bit. It was just enough to keep me living. I wasn't anorexic, I just didn't have an appetite. Much like everything else I didn't have any longer.

I had lost my fire, my will to continue. I almost lost it completely many times. I never thought, even in my worst nightmares I would become anything like I had. But there was something there that kept me going. I could never figure out what it was, but there was something that prevented me from committing, from going over the edge. I'm still thankful I never did.

One day, in the midst of my new routine, I was abruptly sent on a mission. I had to have one other girl with me, and I chose Makoto. This really made Rei angry, but as I explained to her, Makoto didn't have much field experience like Rei had. As I resented the decision that I had to go at all, we both prepared for our journey. We later learned that I was specifically asked for. I was sitting in my room the night before we were to leave, my door open, which had been a rarity recently, when Makoto knocked and walked in. She sat down next to me. I had been packing my small travel bag when she entered. I stopped and looked up at her.

She looked a tad bit resigned. "Anything wrong?" I asked as I stuffed another shirt into my bag. That was my favorite top, it was always with me.

"No." She shook her head. She watched me pack silently for a while. "Minako?" She asked after the pause. "Why'd you choose me to go?" She asked it as if had been bothering her for a while. I looked at her a little surprised. My face became a little flushed as I thought about what to say to her.

"Well," I said quietly. "I trust you." I stuffed my nighties in my bag. "You've been there for me, even though I've been a miserable wench. Rei deserted me. I don't know why... but I guess it's easiest to deal with things with someone there who's actually tried to talk to me more than once a week." My bag was full, so I pulled the drawstrings and clicked the cover in place. I faced Makoto and let my hands rest in my lap.

"I didn't know..." She said almost reflectively. She stood up and headed for the door. " Well anyways," she said as she stood in the doorway, "Thanks. Get some sleep. We'll have to get out and about early tomorrow."

"Alright, you too." I smiled, with out knowing. She was being so thoughtful at the moment.

"What's this? Minako smiling?" She came up to me again. "That's something we haven't seen in two years!" She pulled me up. "What's the big occasion?" She giggled. Her laughter was so contagious I started to giggle a little too. Ami walked past my bedroom and noticed us and stopped in.

"Makoto? How'd you do it? You got her laughing?" She said as she came up next to her. I looked at Ami and calmed down enough to speak.

"I guess it had to happen sometime. I couldn't go the rest of my life as a grump." Ami looked back at Makoto amazed.

"Do you think that you could get her to eat a little more while you're at it?" Makoto smiled. 

"I could try." They both started to laugh a little and I hugged them both. They both hugged me back. 

"Hey let me in!" Usagi came in and tackled us. She tried to move into my spot, and I fell down which caused us all to laugh again. I felt suddenly lighter, and almost free again. I realized I had been being selfish. I had such wonderful friends right here. I had been so blind! "I'm so glad you're getting back to normal, Minako!" She said as she helped me up.

"Don't think she's back just like that, Usagi." Ami said carefully. "I think it is still going to take longer than you think."

"Oh, sure, just go and ruin the mood why don't you?" Makoto said teasingly. Ami shrugged. I looked around. 

"Where's Rei?" I asked suddenly. The tension between us was starting to hurt as much as the loss of Kunzite. Sometimes the friction seemed to crackle in the air between us. I just wished she was there. 

Ami looked down and Makoto shifted. Usagi sat on the bed. An uncomfortable silence fell between us. "I don't know." Usagi said finally. The girls nodded and it seemed suspicious to me. Makoto turned suddenly.

"Well, I better get going. I still have to pack and I better get to bed soon. 'Night girls." She left while waving to us.

"Night." I said and leaned against my bed. "This is going to be hectic." I said, putting my head in my hand and shaking it. I sighed.

"Oh, Com'on! Geeze Minako. You lost your sense of adventure along with everything else, huh? What happened to the 'let's climb the cliff and watch the sunset' attitude?" Usagi played with the clip on my bag. "I mean you have no clue where you're going, or why you're going for that matter." She said. "Cheer up! It's going to be fun for you." I cringed and nodded. I wasn't sure I was ready for something new.

"Well, at least you'll get out of that training room and this room for a while." Ami said as she followed the conversation closely. "Where _is_ Rei?" She repeated. "I haven't seen her almost all day."

"Rei's pissed off at me." I said with a grimace, deciding. "She really wanted to go. I don't know why. But, she doesn't want to spend time with me for the life of her. It's almost like I offended her somehow." The truth was, I was rather angry with her for not supporting me when I needed her the most. "This all sucks." I said as I played with the bed knob.

"I see." Ami said and then she turned to leave. "Well, I guess I'll let you get your sleep. We'll miss you, you know, even if you are being a grump." She smiled than said her good nights and left. Usagi looked up at me.

"You're really don't want to leave like this?" She sounded like a child who didn't want her parents to leave for the evening. I nodded. "Don't get hurt again, okay?" She said softly. I sighed.

"How can I get any more hurt than I already am?" I asked bitterly.

"Don't say that!" She chided me. "It could get much worse for you. He could turn traitor, or be with another girl and rub it in your face...He's still there, just angry...don't make it seem like it's all over, Mina." I sighed again and stared at the ground. Her outburst didn't make complete sense. "I'm going to miss you." Usagi said. I smirked.

"Rei won't." I said pessimistically. Usagi slapped my hand.

"Stop that!" She cried. "You're so negative!" 

"What ever happened to her anyways?" I asked. "She's been so angry with me for so long. I don't get why." I sat down. I needed my locket. I felt completely bare without it. "Usa-chan?" I asked gently. She turned her attention back to me. She'd been staring into the distance. "I'm tired. Can we finish this tomorrow before I leave. I'll get you when I wake up so..." Usagi nodded and stood up.

"Alright I get the hint. Good night, Minako. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." As she left, she gently closed the door behind her. I sighed and flopped back onto my pillows. I turned my head to the left. The door to my "patio" was slightly ajar. I watched the breeze gently blow the limbs of the tree not far beyond the door. I walked over to the French windows and opened them enough to let me through. I stepped on to it.

The stars were shining brightly in the dark sky. The night was warm with a cool breeze. It was never cold on the Moon. It was never cold on Venus, either. I stood there for quite a while trying to find a shooting star. At last I found one. I wished upon the star, still believing in the childhood tale that wishes do come true. I closed my eyes and fervently hoped that my deepest wish would come true. I wanted my Kunzite back. No matter what it took I would have him. I only preyed he hadn't moved on. That he hadn't forgotten me.

After I was finished with that, I went back into my room and began to get ready for bed. I slipped into my nightie and started brushing my hair. Sometimes, brushing my hair helped me think. I needed to have my mind clear for this trip, or else I would be intolerable, and poor Makoto would have to deal with me. Soon I slipped under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

The morning sun wafted into to my eyes in the morning. I stretched a little and the realized I had slept through my alarm. Usagi was going to be very angry at me if she had set hers. I jumped straight out of bed and ran for the bathroom. I knocked over a few things in my rush. I didn't stop to notice what they were. After a quick shower I ran back into my room towards my closet and pulled out the closest outfit I could find. It was the pink gingham dress I wore that first day Kunzite had come back. I fingered the material for a few seconds, stuck in the reveries. I slipped the dress on without another second's hesitation. It was a little small now. I put my hair back with a few pink rose clips and ran out my door, carrying my bag with me. 

I ran down the hall and up the stairs to Usagi's room. The door was closed shut. I sighed, she might still be asleep. I gently knocked on the door. "Usa-chan? You awake?" I heard a mumble or two and stood back. Usagi groggily came to the door and pushed it open then stumbled back to the bed and flopped on it. I laughed. "Usagi...it's almost ten thirty." I said as I stepped into the well-lit room. "I gotta go in like ten minutes." I said and my smile faded. I had slipped a watch on in my hurry somehow, that I didn't remember. 

"Didn't you say 'bright and early'?" Usagi asked as she tried to sit up on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at me with sleepy look.

"Yes..." I said sheepishly. "I slept through my alarm." I looked down and rubbed my arm. "Well, I have to fetch Makoto and snag a quick breakfast. I'll see you down there, if you're not sleeping." I turned and walked down stairs to Makoto's room. It was empty. Perplexed, I wandered around until I found her in the training room sitting on the floor speaking with Rei who was ruthlessly attacked a punching bag. I walked in and set down my pack. I walked over to them and waited to be acknowledged. I wasn't. Finally, I caught Makoto's eye and she snapped up very fast. She blushed a little and Rei stopped abruptly.

"Oh, it's you, Minako. What are you doing here?" Rei said as she took a sip of water. She glared at me a little.

"Well, I came to say goodbye." I said calmly. Rei raised an eyebrow to me. "We're supposed to be leaving shortly. I didn't want to go without saying goodbye to you." I ended quietly. Makoto had walked to the opposite floor and grabbed her bag, then walked out. I think that she went to her room to get the rest of her belongings. "Rei, please, don't be so angry with me." I pleaded. She punched the bag really hard and I stopped it. 

"Good bye, Minako." Rei wiped the sweat from her forehead. 

"Rei..."

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Rei asked frustrated.

"Rei?" I looked away from her. "I didn't know you were really that angry at me. I mean, you're not even acting normal..." I backed up a little. "I don't even know why...Rei?" 

"Just leave already." She turned her attention away from me. I sighed and walked out of the room. 

"Bye...I'm sorry you're angry." I said as I left. I heard Rei hit the bag extra hard after I was almost out. I sighed...could things get any worse than this? I walked to my room to check things out one last time. My room was clear. I headed for breakfast. I hated to do this, but we would have to eat and run. When I got there. Makoto was already there with Usagi...both were rather teary. I shook my head. "Hey..." I said as I sat down. Usagi waved and Makoto wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled. "What's the big tear-fest for? It's not like we're never coming back." I said, a little disappointed in them both. 

"Nothing." Usagi said as she brushed her hair over her shoulder. I looked skeptical. "We were just saying how we were going to miss each other." I shrugged.

"Well, I guessed as much. I'm going to get some breakfast. I'd suggest you'd have some too, Makoto. It's going to be a while before we get the chance to eat again. I think." I said as I clipped and re-clipped my bag for the fun of it. For some reason everyone played with the clip of my bag...it would break one of these times.

"In the oven." Makoto said. She was doodling on a napkin now that she was composed again. Usagi kept checking her hair for some reason. 

"Got a hot date tonight, Usagi?" Ami said as she looked up from her book. The grin on her face betrayed her. She had been sitting in the sun at the next table and I hadn't noticed her. "Dear...physics is becoming boring...what'll I do after that?" She said, with a mocking tone. She pondered for a little while, as we stared at her in astonishment. I turned and looked at Makoto.

"What are you making today? No more simple eggs with toast, huh?" I said a little too cheerfully.

"You feeling alright?" Usagi said. She put a hand to my forehead. "You're not complaining about same old, same old today...plus you're actually eating this morning." She looked at Ami. "Ami, do you think she's sick? Or...what?" I pulled Usagi's hand away from my head.

"I'm fine." I growled. I sighed and rested my head against my hand on the table. "I hope this'll be a short mission." I said. Usagi smiled.

"It's going to take as long as it has to. That's all up to how you go about completing it." Usagi knew more than she was letting on. At least, she wasn't telling what she knew, but was dropping hints like crazy. I didn't understand a word she was saying but the other girls seemed to understand her perfectly. She turned her attention to Makoto. "How much longer, Mako-chan?" She asked, eagerly. Makoto sighed.

"About fifteen minutes, okay? Can you handle a few more minutes?" Makoto teased. 

"I have a question." I stated. "Why is it that you refuse to have anyone cook for you? I mean...you are royalty whether you like it or not and still, you insist on cooking for the entire palace, at least that's what it seems." I watched her reaction knowing full well why she did. It was for her own enjoyment, she would say. 

"Minako, don't be silly. You know darn well why I do. " She crossed her arms and waited for my response to that. I stuck my tongue out at her, and smiled a little. She laughed. "Yeah...that's what I thought you would do." Suddenly the buzzer on the oven went off. "Oh! It's ready!" She jumped up and practically ran for the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a piping hot pie pan in one hand and a pile of plates with forks and knives in the other. I shook my head, and Ami sat down next to me. Makoto smiled as she set the pie-type thing in front of us.

"What exactly is it?" I asked eyeing Makoto suspiciously. It smelled absolutely wonderful.

"Cherry-cheese danish." 

"No way..." I said. That was one of my favorite types of danish, well, the cheese anyway. "You didn't..." Usagi and Ami were smiling.

"Yup." Usagi said. "Its' a special occasion today." I looked at her strangely. 

"It is?" 

"Well, yeah..."

"Uhh...okay?"

"Let's just say this...you'll be acting a lot differently when we get back." Makoto said mysteriously.

"Um..." I was really confused by this time.

"Let's just dig in!" Ami said and Makoto was all to happily carving into the danish. She handed out pieces and we all started eating. It was really good. Especially hot. We had pleasant conversation for once, without any of us fighting over anything. It was nice.

Soon after we finished the breakfast we had to leave, we were only going to Earth, but we had a scheduled time to be there, for some reason beyond me. Usagi had a tearful goodbye and we were off. As the lights from the teleport began to flash I swear I saw Usagi smirk. Little did I know I was in for a great surprise.

The next thing I knew we were on Earth, right in front of the palace. I sighed and cringed when I saw our "welcoming committee". I backed up right into Makoto. "Uh-uh...I ain't going there. Not now...I'll get Rei to come but, I'm going home..." Makoto grabbed my arm as I started to walk away. 

"No you're not. Prince Endymion asked for you in specific." She looked straight at me. There was a conspiracy. I was right.

"He doesn't really like me, I find that hard to believe. You know something you're not telling...so does everyone else! What is going on here?" I was angry and wrenched my arm from Makoto's grip. Makoto looked at me with an almost sad look upon her face. "If I didn't know better I'd call this mutiny!" That set her off. I could see the tears in her eyes. "But I didn't..." I said trying to remedy my mistake. Finally Kunzite had reached us. I looked away from them both disgusted with myself them. I didn't want to let Kunzite see the hurt I was feeling by seeing him there. That was a cruel trick they pulled.

"Hello, Ladies." He said, bowing slightly. "Miss Makoto? Is there something wrong?" She shook her head and smiled weakly. "Are you sure? You look upset." 

"Don't push her." I mumbled. 

"Did you say something?" He said turning to me.

"No, nothing at all and if I had it's not like you would have listened." I was seventeen acting like I was six again. I looked him straight in the eyes, anger taking the place of my hurt pride. 

"Listen, don't start with me." He said rather harshly.

"I'm not starting anything!" I put my hands no my hips and watched his actions closely. 

"I'm out of here." Makoto pushed past us and walked towards the castle. Kunzite looked at her then back at me.

"Now look what you've done!" He ran after her. "Wait! Miss Makoto! I'm supposed to escort you!" He caught up with her and started walking her to the palace. Was this why they wanted me here? Did they want me to see the man I loved go after one of my best friends? I couldn't take it anymore. I watched them walk a way from me as the tears came to my eyes. My life had vanished from me. I was doomed to be miserable for the rest of my life. Why wouldn't it just end. I was sick of the lies and sick of the pain that was within me. I wished I were dead. I just couldn't go on. 

I looked around me. There was nothing, just plain grassy areas. I needed somewhere to go, somewhere to hide. But I didn't want to go to the castle...nobody there would understand or even talk to me. It didn't really matter, but I needed to be alone...like I always was. A sudden wind blew my hair over my shoulder. I brushed it back and realized I had de-transformed. Makoto had also. I now remembered. The scenery around this place was about as barren as my life. Where could I go?

"Minako!" I snapped out of my thoughts as Kunzite came running towards me again. Was this a dream? He had just left with Makoto...hadn't he? I froze, more confused than anything. Finally he came towards me and grabbed my shoulders, panting. He looked down for a second, before looking me in the eyes to catch his breath. "Why didn't you follow us?" He asked, still using me to support him. His eyes were a gray that was like the sky before a gentle rain storm.

"You took off too soon for me to react..." I said. I tried to shirk his hands off me. 

"Right." Kunzite brushed some of my bangs away from my eyes. 

"What are you doing?" I asked, still wary of him. Was this really him? Was I really here with him, being so like the way he used to? I stiffened at his touch. I didn't mean to, it was just a mental reaction, I guess. "I thought that if you ever touched me again, you'd burn from the...the...whatever." I said.

"Minako..." His voice sounded as if he was pained also. Kunzite shook his head. "Oh, geeze! Why? Why do you have to be so perfect?" He said. 

"What do you mean?" I blinked. I was still confused. He had let go of my arms and I folded them around me, still trying to avoid his touch. It was cold on this planet. How had Kunzite adjusted to it? Then I realized he had about three layers of clothing on. 

"You didn't bring any warm clothes did you?" He said changing the subject at hand. I shook my head.

"I don't have warm clothes to have brought." He stared at me blankly.

"I don't believe it. Someone could have warned you."

"It's fine. I'll manage." I started walking towards the castle. The wind came again and I shivered. Kunzite took off his jacket and handed it to me. "That's very polite, but I'm fine." I said, stubbornly.

"Can't you see it? Damnit, Minako! I'm trying to apologize here!" I turned on him suddenly causing him to stop short.

"Then why don't you just do it?" I asked gently. He put the jacket around my shoulders. His scent was embedded in it. It rose in wafts around me. The smell of after shave and cologne. I closed my eyes, fighting my urges.

"Sometimes, admitting defeat is hard to do." He whispered. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I still don't know why I did that to you." He said quietly. "I was wrong. I never meant to hurt you like I did, and I mean that." He held me close to him. I felt tears against my head. "I'm so sorry, Minako." I swallowed hard, trying to believe that this was really happening.

"Kunzite, why didn't you tell me earlier? You could have written even...I wouldn't have cared...just so I knew." I held his face in my hands and gently wiped his tears away. "I almost killed myself so many times..." I stared straight into his eyes and watched the fear spring up in them.

"No. Don't say that. Don't tell me that!" Kunzite backed away from me. "Minako? Why...why would you even think of something like that?"

"I couldn't take it. If there wasn't you there, there wasn't anything. I realize now, that I was wrong, but...the pain I felt was so unbearable." I looked down from him. He grabbed my hands suddenly. I looked at him startled.

"I didn't know. I mean I was told you had been fairing poorly, and I didn't always care much, but I never knew that it was that bad. You should have told me yourself. Why didn't you?" 

"I was afraid to talk to you, to try...I thought that...I don't know what I thought." I shook my head. This was strange. "Don't you think we should go in now?" Kunzite grasped my wrist as I tried to walk to the castle again. 

"No. Not until we have this worked out."

"What's there to work out? It's over, you said it yourself." The cold nipped at me. It hurt. Being with him hurt. Hearing his voice and feeling his touch, it was all too painful. I really wanted to get out of the cold wind.

"Is that really how you feel?" Kunzite asked, hurt. "Really. Is that the way you want it?"

"Of course not!" I snapped. "You don't know how long I've wanted to talk to you, to be with you...every single day you weren't there I shut down a little more."

"You're still a child." Kunzite said.

"That's what I told you before." I mumbled. "What exactly do you want?" I closed my eyes, shivering. I had to concentrate on the magic to warm me up.

"I want you back, Minako, if you'll let me. You're my girl, and it would kill me to see you with someone else... Mia, I need you more than anything else I've ever needed before." He gently placed his hand on my shoulder and I stopped shaking. 

"Alright then." I said slowly. "It's settled. Can we go in now? I'm really cold." He nodded and I ran for the door. I hit my head trying to pull it open. "Ow...." I said and stood back. "Come on! Open the door!" I whined and fell into the inside as it opened for me. Makoto blinked as I collapsed on the floor.

"Smooth." She said and helped me up. I smiled sheepishly.

"It was really cold." I felt like a child. I looked over at Makoto as Kunzite snuck past us. He headed for a room, farther down from where we were. She had a sly look on her face.

"So...what happened?" She asked. I decided I wanted to keep this secret for a while. I knew people would be able to tell, but I still didn't want them to know everything right now. I looked down and scowled.

"Nothing 'happened'." I said a little coldly, while I was trying to look upset, still. "Look, it's a touchy subject. I don't really want to talk about it, okay? Maybe some other time, but not here." I said. She looked a little hurt.

"I thought...what ever happened between you two in the first place?" She asked. I became angry then. What did she care? I didn't even know myself!

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" She stepped back a little.

"Alright." I wanted to get to my room, to see if I had any heavier clothes, the castle was not only drafty, but the entire planet seemed incredibly cold.

"Where are our rooms?" I asked. She looked down and then gave a little smile.

"I hate to tell you this, but your room is over by Kunzite's. I guess any leader has an assigned room there. I'm over a little farther like another whole wing over...he has a whole wing to himself." She stopped and looked behind me. I turned around. Beryl was standing behind me with a glare that could freeze one's soul. She advanced on me.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Aino..." She said, her eyes shining black. "I heard you had a little break up with your pretty little boyfriend. What a pity." Makoto looked confused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked flatly.

"Oh, nothing...I just came to ask princie-boy a question, that's all. Business."

"Whatever." I said as I crossed my arms.

"I really don't scare you, do I? Well, no matter. Someday that will change." She said and went on her 'merry little way' to where ever she was going. Makoto came towards me a little and grabbed my arm. She started off for where my room would be, dragging me behind. 

"Who was that?" She asked seeming interested in something else than my love life for a change. "She was so...evil..." I giggled a little.

"That, my dear, was Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom." Makoto stopped dead.

"And you think that's funny?" I shrugged.

"She tries too hard to be scary." I said. Makoto started walking again.

"Well, I guess you're right." She smiled and started mocking her. "I really don't try too hard, do I?" Soon, we were both laughing so hard, we were in tears by the time we reached my room. Makoto opened the door and we froze. Kunzite was standing in my room holding a teddy bear, and a few sweaters, in an apron. Only an apron. We stared. I dropped my stuff on the floor and turned beet red, while turning my head towards the wall behind me. Makoto looked back at me, then back at Kunzite. He was also bright red. "Hey!" She said circling around him. "You look mighty good like that!" He turned a few shades redder.

"Uhh....thanks?" Kunzite dropped the items on the bed and ran out the door. "I better get going..." When his door slammed shut, I broke down. I was laughing so hard that I literally couldn't breathe after a while. Makoto was so stunned that she sat on the bed and looked at the teddy-bear to try and hide her laughter. Finally, I calmed down enough to speak.

"Geeze..." I said whipping the tears from my eyes. "He's so...strange." Makoto's complexion began to look normal again.

"I'd say he's very out going." Makoto said. She held up the bear. "Hey. Look, Minako!"

"What?" I asked as I dragged my stuff into the room. She turned the bear around. 

"Look closely." She said. "It's your locket!" That grabbed my attention. I grabbed the bear and studied it. I smiled. There it was. My locket. After all this time here it was in my possession again. I hugged the bear and slipped it off. I was so happy, I could have started dancing around the room. I handed the bear back to Makoto, and put the locket back on. Makoto was smiling. "Feels nice, huh?" I nodded happily. She sighed. "You're so lucky, Minako. I mean look at what you have. Great friends, a high title, a normally happy disposition, a truly wonderful boyfriend..." She stopped. "Am I right?" I looked at her quietly.

"I guess you're right..." I said after a long while. "And to think, I almost threw it all away so many times. I just lost my handle on everything and my perspective on what I had really just went out of whack. You know..." I paused to think. "The only way out of a funk like that is to have someone, or many people, throw in your face exactly what you do have going for you. Like, point out all the good stuff so that minute little bad thing becomes the past that it should have been to begin with. Do you know what I mean?" Makoto nodded slowly. 

"I'm glad you're back." Makoto said as she stood up to leave. "I'll see you at dinner." She stood by the door and glanced over at Kunzite's which was shut tight. "You might want to see if he's alright." She said quietly. I nodded and slipped off the bed. It was huge and soft. I loved it. The sweaters still lay on the floor. I gently picked them up and set them on the corner of the bed. There was a large wooden door connecting Kunzite's and mine room. I gently knocked on it.

The door was unlocked so I opened it and walked in. Kunzite was sitting in a chair facing the window and looking subdued. He looked surprised when I walked in. I let the door swing shut behind me and stood meekly in his absolutely huge room.

"Kunzite..." I whispered. He looked at me and blushed again. I walked over and knelt down next to him. "Thank you." I said very quietly. I put my head on his knee and set my arm down in his lap. He smiled and took my hand. His eyes were so warm and loving. I haven't seen that look very often, but when I do I fall in love with him all over again. I shivered again.

"Mia-chan, I'm sorry."

~Notes from Zellie~ 

Hello all! Woo! Chapter 7 already! Well, folks, hope you enjoyed this entry even if it is very long...oh well. Ja ne!

~Zellie


	9. Part 8

Total Eclipse- Minako's story

Part Eight

By: Zellie

"No more talk of darkness forget these wide-eyed fears, 

I'm here, nothing can harm you my words will warm and calm you, 

let me be your freedom, let day light dry your tears, 

I'm here with you beside you, to guard you and to guide you... 

All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, 

and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me..." 

- All I Ask of You from Phantom of the Opera 

by: Andrew Lloyd Webber

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The window in Kunzite's room was propped open slightly. He still stared at me shocked. I shivered again. I didn't care much. As long as he was there, I was happy. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat. I smirked at him and asked quietly. "Why are you smiling like that?" His smile grew broader.

"You seem so small in this place. So does that dress." I looked down and blushed. "How long have you had that dress? Years now?" I nodded sheepishly. He shook his head. "It's sleeveless, too." What a little pervert he had grown in to! I stood up. I set my hands on my hips to look more commanding.

"Who taught you how to act like this?" I said authoritatively. Then it hit e..."Jedite...Ooh! I'm going to teach him a lesson! Wait until I get my hands on him..."

"Hey now, Don't go too over board on him, he's not tamed." Kunzite said as he stood up and wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I still felt some what anxious with the way he was acting. Kunzite shrugged, and put his forehead to mine to look into my eyes. "What are you planning to do to him?" Kunzite asked. I placed my hand on his lips.

"That's something you'll have to find out when it happens." I smiled and turned towards the door. "By the way..." I said as I was near the door that connected our rooms, "Nice apron." I smiled and slipped into my room, shutting the door behind me. I grabbed one of the sweaters off the bed. It was soft and bright red. Kunzite knocked on the door as I was slipping the sweater over my head, he didn't wait for me to say anything.

"Oops." He said. I turned to look at him. I pulled my hair out from under the sweater. I bit my lip nervously.

"It doesn't really match does it?" He shook his head. 

"No, you're fine...but we're going to have to get you better clothes...let's see what exactly did you bring?" He grabbed my bag and started rifling through it. I snatched it back from him. 

"Do you mind?" I said pointedly. He grinned again.

"No...I don't, quite frankly." I sighed and gave him a strange look. I remembered that we would have to get to dinner soon. 

"Oh no...dinner! I still have to find Makoto! I hope she didn't go and steal the cooking rights from the chefs!" I brushed some hair from my face. I walked up to Kunzite, hurriedly, gave him a quick kiss and went to leave, but he grabbed my wrist. He asked me questions with his eyes. "Look, it would look really weird if we came to dinner together. I know damn well they're trying to get us back together, but let's not make them too happy too soon." I winked and turned to leave. "See you at dinner!" *I just hope Makoto kept her big mouth shut...where am I going to find her anyways?* 

I ran down the hall and made a sharp right at the corner. I heard her humming down the hall. I smiled. That was just like her, in one of her dreamy moods. I found her room and peeked into it. She was brushing her hair and staring at a bouquet of roses on the vanity. 

"Mako-chan?" She turned quickly and I smiled. "Can I come in?" She set down her brush and nodded. I walked in and sat on her bed. Hers was soft and feminine too...now I began to wonder. She smiled. It looked like the entire universe was reflected in her eyes.

"Aren't they pretty?" She said, referring to the roses. I nodded and she picked one out and smelled it. "They're absolutely gorgeous!" She sighed. Makoto was the classic example of a young woman in love, she rather reflected some of the things that writers wrote, especially the poets. I couldn't help watching her and grinning. I was happy for her. It was great to see her like this, her more feminine qualities shining through more. I jumped off the bed, and checked my watch, which was still set to Lunarian time...that was pointless.

"Are you ready for dinner?" I asked quietly.

"Oh! I completely forgot!" She jumped up and grabbed her hair tie and put her hair up fast. "How much time do we have?" She asked as she perfected her hair.

"About five minutes 'till we have to be there." I guessed. I was in a vengeful mood. I was getting a kick out of seeing her panic.

"Drat!" She said. She looked around and sighed. "Fine... let's go." I smiled. She stopped a little. Makoto went to grab my wrist. I put it down quickly; she was catching on. She eyed me carefully. "Are you sure?" I nodded. She eased up a little and looked out the door. "Alright, let's go."

We hurried to the dinner hall. Yet again it was drafty. Luckily for me, not every one was there yet, but lots of them were. I stopped short and stared at the table. It was completely laden with covered dishes. This was at least three times bigger than the meals we were used to back home. Even Makoto looked a bit taken aback. I counted the number of forks. Six, including dessert forks. That wasn't too bad...I guess. Makoto came up behind me. "Did you get the number?" She asked quietly. I leaned back a little.

"Six...forks...I didn't get the rest." She leaned forward.

"Is that all?" I nodded. 

"Would you two quit gawking?" A voice from behind us said. We both jumped and turned around. It was Endymion...I mentally hit myself in the head. "What's the big deal? It's just a couple of forks." I sighed and watched him.

"You're not in a good mood tonight, are you?" He looked me over. I stared back at him. He didn't phase me in the least. Growing up with 'tough boy' didn't lend that he could control us, too. I began to blush, though. "What exactly are you looking at?" I asked, as he didn't take his gaze off me.

"You're wearing Kunzite's sweater..." He said. "And that dress is awfully short, Minako." Now, he was getting to me. Makoto looked at him and tried to get him to shut up. By now, I was not only angry, but I was embarrassed.

"You're supposed to be a gentleman?!" I took a step forward, he took a step back. "If you weren't so involved with Usagi I'd slap you right now! But since you are, I can't touch you! Your place isn't higher than mine is, Mamoru, and you know it! We're both of the same status and I won't let you get away with you insulting me like this!" I was so angry now I was shaking. Makoto came up behind me and grabbed my shoulder. I was close to tears.

"Mina, stop...calm down you're making a scene." She said soothingly. She glared at Mamoru. "Why the hell did you do that? You're going to make her cry...I thought the idea was to help her! Not make her more unstable!" I wrenched free from Makoto's grip. I turned and faced them both.

"I'm not unstable!" I cried. Everyone was at the table, now. I saw Rei and Usagi standing in the corner of the doorway. I glanced at them, then glared at Makoto and Mamoru. "Who brought them here?" I asked accusingly. "You know what? This is ridiculous. I can't believe you guys, all of you." I walked past them to the door. Every one was staring. "Next time...don't bother trying. I'll work things out on my own. I don't need this on top of everything else!" I shot a glare at Usagi and Rei. I knew Ami had to be there somewhere too. I felt so sick with the whole concept.

Disgusted, I left. I stormed through the quiet halls back to my room. Immature I might have been, but they provoked me. Makoto's words echoed in my head. "Unstable." Was it really that obvious? Those words hurt. In the quiet dark of my room I found the bed and curled up on it. I was just not having a good time with men recently.

There was a quiet knock on my door. I got up and locked it. "What?" I snapped. From the noise that I heard in the hall, my guess was that they were all there.

"Minako..." It was Rei. Rei? Why did she care? She was leaning against the door. "Mina, he didn't mean it. "

"Rei, he was implying I was loose." Talking through the door was strange.

"I was not!" He said angrily. "Look, it was the wrong thing to say. I'm sorry." Rei sighed and spoke again as Usagi tried to calm Endymion down.

"Look...it wasn't my idea." I was calming down. She sniffed. "In fact...they wouldn't listen to me when I told them you'd react like this." I had Rei back... some what.

"Is that why you were so distant?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah..." She admitted. "I didn't like it from the start, but you were getting worse...and you wouldn't talk. So every one kinda came up with this plan to try and fix things. It was just a misunderstanding. But I'll tell you, you and your little boyfriend are both very stubborn sometimes. You wouldn't talk, he wouldn't listen. Can you believe we've been planning this stupid thing for two years?" She laughed. "Kinda silly, isn't it?" I unlocked the door. They all became quiet out side. 

"So it took you two years to take action?" My anger wasn't gone completely yet. I head Rei murmur something to someone near her. I sighed.

"Well some things take a certain amount of delicacy." She replied.

"Rei...I was willing to talk. I just didn't say anything to you because whenever I tried you seemed to get angry. I just shut up eventually." I sat down with my back against the door. "It's hard to talk to someone who bristles when you come near them, even if they are your so called 'best friend'."

"Can we go back to dinner now?" Jedite asked loudly. That irked me.

"That's completely fine with me." I said.

"Aren't you coming?" Rei asked.

"Are you kidding? I don't have an appetite or the nerve to go back in front of those people today." There was a leaf by me on the ground and I picked it up, hoping it could calm me down.

"Minako...you have to come. You will get sick sometime. I'm serious, you're going to be malnourished." Ami pleaded.

"Ami-chan...I know you're worried." I said quietly. "But I'm still shaking so hard that I can't hold on to a leaf." Leaf? Where'd that come from? I looked around the still dark room. That was very strange. "I'd be a mess out there. I'll get something later, promise. Save something for me, will you?" Ami sighed.

"Alright. If you're that shaky...take a nap or something." She said sternly.

"No. Don't let her do that. She has to come out. I won't let her sit in there and sulk anymore. You've all indulged her long enough." Setsuna was even there.

"What exactly is going on?" There was a new voice out there. It was soft and feminine, and soothing. She was pleasant to hear. She sounded nice.

"Can't you see it? There's a little Venusian throwing a fit." The second voice was huskier, and almost manly. I thought I knew who that was. Now, I was definitely not coming out.

"I don't think she's throwing a fit. She's probably just feeling guilty after that little performance." Lastly, the third new voice sounded younger, almost child-like, yet at the same time intellectual and adult. All these new voices...I could only imagine who they were, being all women with Setsuna. Setsuna sighed and came up to the door.

"Minako, what happened to you to make you act like a stubborn six year old? Are you making up for your lost childhood or something? You've never been this immature. And do you want to know something else? I'm not going to let you get away with it. So events got messed up. But you're supposed to be the one setting examples and being forgiving of other people's faults because you're the leader! Now I'm not going to tell you again, stop being childish and come out here. You've upset enough people for the night, plus upset the dinner they were planning for...well that's not the point. Anyways, get up and come out here, and I want you to apologize for everything you just did to these people who are obviously trying really hard to help you and are very worried about you." She sounded like an angry mother.

I didn't care for any of this. I didn't know whether to lose dignity and listen to her or be prideful and make her angrier than she was. I hardly ever saw or heard Setsuna upset and when she was, it normally wasn't because of me. But I did know If I went out there, I would have to be wearing something different. I didn't want to be seen in this stupid dress ever again. I walked over to my bag and pulled out the one really long dress I had brought. To my wonderful luck it was wrinkled.

"I can't win." I mumbled. I slipped it on anyways and walked to the door. I opened it carefully, and just enough for me to come out. Everybody had left except for Setsuna and the people I didn't know. "What happened to everybody else?" I asked. Setsuna looked at me, with disapproval written all over her face. I looked at the floor. Setsuna stood off from the group a little. I was really ashamed, but...I did feel betrayed. They knew they messed up, too, or they wouldn't have come to my door like that.

"Gee, Sets...She's a lot different than I thought she would be. Gawky little thing." The huskier voice spoke again. I looked up at her...I didn't want to pick a fight but I didn't want to be spoken about like I was an object, either. Setsuna looked at her and didn't say anything at first.

"Haruka, she picked up on a lot of Lunarian traits. I know she's not what you expected...you expected her to look like her mother, didn't you?" I stared at them. My mother? I had never looked like my mother.

"What?" I asked. They looked at me then.

"But I do know that voice." The one with the soft voice spoke again. "She does have her mother's voice." I was bewildered...they knew my mother?

"How....what are you talking about?" I rephrased mid-sentence. Again they looked at me. Setsuna walked over to me...I wasn't tiny compared to her anymore...I was starting to catch up to her. She set her hands on my shoulder. "You knew my mother?" I was becoming interested in this. The child-like one giggled.

"Setsuna, you have to admit she does have her mother's temper!" Setsuna looked at them all.

"Alright, alright. Michiru, Hotaru...Haruka...we better stop comparing her...Mia's a little sensitive...aren't you?" Setsuna looked at me. I still didn't understand.

"What's going on here?" I asked. Setsuna sighed.

"Minako, this is Michiru Kaioh, Sailor Neptune, Haruka Tennoh, Sailor Uranus, and Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn. They are my...well I work a lot closer with them." She was making a little effort to talk to me more like we knew. Obviously, she hadn't seen me in so long that she didn't really know how to react to me.

"That doesn't explain why I'm being compared to my mother, Setsuna." I was a little defensive, I will admit.

"Hey chill, kid."

"Haruka! She's obviously not a child." Michiru interjected. Haruka snorted.

"Coulda fooled me. Maybe not physically...but mentally...I'd have to disagree..."

"Haruka, stop it. You're not being nice. First impression's over, you know." Setsuna said. I moved away from Setsuna's grip on my shoulders...it was getting uncomfortable. If any one was acting like my mother, it was them. They were starting to bother me. I stood up a little taller. "Look...I only brought you here, because of your questions. If you want answers, Haruka, treat her better, or I know she won't tell you anything. And you know, she's the only one left with those answers." Setsuna had changed so much. I shivered. She looked at me as I tried to stop. "No one told you about the weather, did they?" She asked. I shook my head. Setsuna sighed. "Figures." Michiru walked over to me. She stood close to me, but didn't over take me.

"Minako...what do you remember about your childhood?" She asked gently. I looked at her, confused.

"Not much. Each day was another day I didn't want to be living." I said. "I've tried to put it as far from my mind as possible. It's not something glorious I wish to relive." I shivered again. I thought back to my father's many beatings and the constant screaming.

"No one told me..." She left off suddenly. "Is that why they moved her?" She asked as she turned to Setsuna. Setsuna nodded. Michiru put a hand to her face. "He didn't..." Setsuna looked away. 

"What?" I asked. Setsuna shifted. "What?" I repeated as the tension grew.

"It was never sexual." She said softly, as if trying to avoid saying it at all. Hotaru looked worriedly at Setsuna, while Haruka leaned against the wall, ignoring Michiru's questions.

"I hate him more than anyone, even more than Beryl..."

"Beryl?" Haruka snapped to attention, then. Michiru looked at Haruka, and she was quiet. I was getting annoyed with this little game of charades. I'd had enough of it.

"What do you want me to tell you?" I asked. "What is it that you're looking for?"

"After dinner. We'll all get together and discuss things, okay?" Setsuna spoke up and started walking for the hall. "Here." She threw me a shawl. I put it on and followed them. By the time we arrived in the dinner room, I had found that there were only a few chairs in the back left and the hall was a buzz with conversations and laughter. I was really lucky to avoid everyone stopping and staring at me. We ate quickly to catch up with everyone else. Apparently, we were to have a meeting after dinner was finished. I was uncomfortable all throughout dinner. I looked around me to all the "outers." They couldn't have been much older than I was. So why were they treating me like such a child? I was afraid of their motives, and it scared me being surrounded by them. The rest of dinner went by in a flash, though I didn't eat much.

Soon afterwards, all of us were gathered in the library, where there was a tiny bit more warmth than the rest of the drafty castle. Even Nephrite, Zoisite, and Jedite were there. I was kept by the outers, and stayed quiet for a while.

"Why did you bring us all here?" Makoto asked. She was playing with her hair, wedged between Ami and Usagi. All three girls looked uneasy. Mamoru was on the other side of Usagi, and Rei next to him. Haruka stood up and paced the little space in between all of us. Setsuna was sitting next to me, and kept a close watch on my movements. She made sure to sit close enough to me to leave room for Haruka, should there be need. I was sitting as still as possible. The "crew" was standing behind all the girls who were across from me. Michiru sat to my left, Hotaru next to her. Both girls sat quietly waiting for Haruka to start talking. Haruka finally decided on what to say. She stopped pacing and stood in the center, looking at all of us.

"In years past, when most of us were little, the outer planets were attacked."

"We know this." Usagi said plainly. She seemed to be getting increasingly nervous.

"Let me finish!" Haruka snapped. I cringed. She was loud. "As I was saying. Our planets, our homes were tainted by an evil force that's greater than our knowledge." She certainly had a way of brining out the bad in things. "We have reason to believe that this force is currently residing deep underground this planet...and this very castle is where it is concentrated mostly."

"That's impossible, I would have known about it by now, don't you think?" Mamoru interrupted Haruka once again.

"Not necessarily." Michiru interjected, to keep Haruka from turning on Mamoru as well. "This force conceals itself very well. And I think, Prince, that you may even know the force's source, without the knowledge that you do." She was speaking softly so as not to upset him too greatly and he was temporarily pacified. 

"Now, one of our own has seen this force..." She paused for effect. All eyes were turned to her, wondering. "But she's not talking." Haruka looked at me sternly. I shrunk. Setsuna glanced at Haruka and she eased off a little. Soon everyone was staring at me. "Minako's mother did too, she also kept quiet." Haruka seemed to be almost respectful, and she was even speaking quietly. "Minako, your mother passed this information onto you, but you've never known." I looked at her, not knowing what to think.

"Minako. You're father, he's not..." Michiru started, gently. The group stared as us. 

"Don't tell her now!" Kunzite stopped her before she got any farther. "She's barely capable of being in this room with all of you at once. Don't force too much on her." Haruka rolled her eyes. Everyone else looked at Kunzite questioningly.

"Minako, why do you think they started with you?" I swallowed. What was she talking about?

"I don't know what you mean." I said. "I'm not following you at all. I just know there's something weird going on. Something about my family, I obviously don't know." I crossed my arms defensively. Haruka glared at Kunzite. I looked at him myself, curious. "What is it that you want me to tell you? Stop beating around the bush and just ask it already."

"Tell us everything that happened when you disappeared." I swallowed. And I got cold...very cold. It felt as if there were icy hands running down the back of my neck. Suddenly, I turned startled. It was him. Haruka grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind her. "What do you want?" She said, narrowing her eyes. I stood behind her, staring at him. He had grown so. He was no longer lanky and skinny, but a well trained, toned young man. He was practically the mirror image of his brother, except his eyes held that dark essence to them...an almost brooding look, and his hair was cut short.

"Nothing in particular...I just want to join in on this little party here. How come I wasn't invited?" He asked in mock innocence. Haruka stepped farther in front of me. I could feel someone standing close behind me. "I just want to chat with your little shrew there."

_"What?"_ I felt someone hold me back. I wanted to throw them off and slap his pretty little face hard. "What do you think you're doing here?" I cried, outraged. My emotions had just been running rampant that day. I felt so out of it. Kunzite slowly walked up to his brother. Then I realized that Adonis was taller than Kunzite, by just a half an inch.

"Adonis, I warned you once to stay away from her...I won't warn you again. Go on. Get back to your little 'snake queen' and take your spying-traitor self out of here! This is your last chance." Kunzite relaxed his hands, a habit he had established when we were little, training so long ago. It helped him concentrate on his surroundings and the energy in the air.

"What would you care? She's not yours to claim anyways. She's not yours, she's not mine." Ace was moving slowly closer to us. Kunzite hadn't noticed. "Besides, you left her. Someone has to take your place." Haruka was watching Kunzite's reaction, as was everyone else. I shrunk back as he came slowly, painfully closer. "She's just a child, remember? She means nothing to you." That statement really hurt. Had Kunzite really said all this? Had he really thought like that? I wondered all this as Ace crept increasingly closer. Kunzite narrowed his eyes. And then it happened.

"You'll never say that about her again! Do you understand me? I won't let you hurt her again!"

"I shouldn't have let you hurt her, brother." Ace said coldly. Kunzite grabbed him by the arm, enraged, and threw him against the wall. Everyone flinched when he hit the stone, and there was a sickening cracking sound. I covered my face with my hands. What had happened to them? They had been so close when they were younger...and I had come between them. Kunzite was shaking. Ace was lying unconscious against the wall, and the floor. It was too much. Kunzite could have killed him. The room fell silent except for Kunzite's quiet tears. I started to shake my head.

"Who was that?" Haruka barked. "What do you know about him? What ties does he have to them? How did he get in here?" She turned to Kunzite looking for answers to what she didn't get out of me. Meanwhile, I was breaking down. 

"It's all my fault..." I whispered quietly. Setsuna put her arms around my shoulders and walked me out of the room. Mamoru had gone for Kunzite, after Michiru stopped Haruka's endless questioning. Setsuna directed me slowly towards the hallway. I swallowed. "Suna..." My eyes stared to water and I turned to her for a hug. Hotaru wasn't far behind and she set a hand on my back. That had really shaken me. "He'll be alright, won't he? Kunzite didn't kill him, right? Right?" I was shaking uncontrollably. "What's happened to them?" lt had all happened so fast. Setsuna hugged me tightly, trying to comfort me. Rei hurriedly walked up.

"He's okay for the most part...at least that's what Ami said. They took him to the infirmary." Rei said in a hushed voice. She looked around nervously. "You never told me Kunzite was that strong." She dropped her voice farther to a whisper. I shook my head.

"I didn't know myself." Setsuna looked at Rei.

"I did...I just hoped no one would ever bring that out of him. I saw it even the first day I met him." Rei looked almost as shaken as I was. She joined the hug.

"Thanks, Rei-chan..." I said. Words began to fail me. "I know he's a traitor, but...it's just...we can't just..." My voice faltered when I couldn't grasp the right phrase. The idea of actually killing someone left me unsure of what I really was. How I could I really kill another physical being? It was to much to handle at the time.

The hallway echoed those words in a strange reflection of the past event. It was like the castle knew something bigger was going to happen. The walls contained so many secrets. They were just paining to get out of them...and they saw the future. Vicious scenes danced throughout the halls like the glamorous parties they once held. The secrets of lovers, of warriors, and hundreds of years past and present were captured in a strange everlasting mirror-like tapestry that was the fabric of reality. It gave a whole new meaning to the saying, "if these walls could talk." The four of us just stood there, in complete shock...did we too have that power hidden within ourselves? We were just on the verge of finding out. 

~Notes from Zellie~ It took me a while to get ideas for this one. Hope this one's a good one. I don't think it turned out as well as I hoped. Hmm...What does Kunzite really know? What do the outers know about Minako's family, that she doesn't? What do they want with her? All this and more in the next chapter! Hey, if you don't like it, keep me on my toes! Send comments/questions/inspirational tidbits to Lil_Venus@hotmail.com. Kisses! & more to come!

~Zellie 


	10. Part 9

Total Eclipse: Minako's Story

Part Nine

We stayed like that for a while, all very unsure what was to happen now. The events of the day and night were just a complete overload on me. I was so confused, and utterly distraught. I'd never seen any one act with such force...such pure strength. Kunzite had looked so hurt, so angry. It scared me. I was so shaky. I didn't know who to worry about first, but it definitely wasn't myself. I was so torn. I must have been pale.

"Minako, are you alright?!" Both Setsuna and Rei asked at the same time. Rei looked cautiously at Setsuna, both were ready to catch me if I fell. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine...I guess." I hugged myself, trying to calm my shot nerves. I felt so numb inside.

"For heaven's sake, Sets! Where's your head? Get the poor girl sitting down or something!" Haruka brushed past Setsuna and picked me up. I stared at her dumbfounded.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she set me down on a couch.

"Whether you realize it or not, you're not lookin' too hot. It looks like you don't have any blood left in you." I looked down. Ami was suddenly beside me. 

"Did any of you notice what she ate in dinner?" She asked, an unusual tone in her voice. The Outers looked confused.

"No....why do you ask?" Michiru said quietly, from her seat next to Haruka.

"Ami...I'm fine, just shaken..." I said, not admitting that I was really woozy by this point. She looked at the group next to me, a grave look on her face. She frowned.

"You're sure?" 

"Yes...I don't normally watch what people are eating, it's not polite, you know." Michiru said.

"She's..." I didn't hear much else after that. I just felt so very cold...inside and out, even with all the people around me. Everything just seemed to fade into the background. It was so strange, I could still see and hear them all...but it was like I was just watching the scene, like at a play. I stood up and walked past them all. I shook my head to shake off the dizziness.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm going to my room. I can't..." My thoughts trailed off. I shook my head and started on my way. I knew someone was following me. They wouldn't just let me go on my own. I was too "unstable." Then a familiar grip grabbed my wrist. I turned to look at him. "Kunzite." I said quietly. I glanced behind him, Endymion was standing behind him, leaning against the wall. I couldn't look Kunzite in the eyes. He scared me. He still had energy surging through him.

"Are you angry at me?" He asked. I walked a bit, him resisting the entire way. "Minako I didn't mean it!" I wished he'd just drop my wrist, so I didn't have to feel all that energy. "Mia, don't...don't tell me. You don't actually?" I stopped short. I turned a little.

"Don't what? Like him...no. Not at all!" My voice was steadier than any other part of me. "But you didn't have to do that. I'm not a child." I said bitterly.

"Mia, wait! I was just trying to protect you! I didn't want to hurt him. He is my brother, after all. But I didn't want to see him get his hands on you again!" Kunzite's voice wavered. He was upset to the point where he wasn't picking up on my tone of voice. I heard him suck in a deep breath. I think he might have been crying. I was torn again, should I comfort him, or should I deal with my own problems first? My mind was racing. I was so afraid of them both at the moment. They were the same yet strangely different.

"Kunzite..." I stood in the hall uncomfortably. I shook my head. I was going to get this whole thing aside for the moment, and gently at that, hopefully. "I'm really not feeling well." I started shaking again. He hadn't let go of my wrist yet. "Kunzite, please let go of my wrist..." I pleaded. "You have so much negative energy running through you right now. I can feel it. Please..." He looked at me oddly as he let go, then he stared at his hand. He looked like a frightened little boy.

"I-I didn't know....negative energy?" I nodded. I felt so weak. I stumbled a little bit as I continued to walk to my room. "Minako...don't walk away from me. I didn't realize..." I tripped on my dress. Of all the times to klutz out it had to be then. I landed hard on my right leg and began to cry. It wasn't that I was in pain...It was just a complete rush of emotions whipped through me in a minute. All the events of the day were in that one single moment.

Kunzite stared at me, confused...he didn't know what to do. It was actually quite strange, here I was in the middle of the hall way, sobbing. Kunzite knelt next to me and hugged me to him. I needed something to hold on to just as much as he did. I clasped a hand on his shirt. I could hear someone walking up to Kunzite. He looked up at Endymion, with a scared questioning look. Endymion shrugged.

"Girls." He said. "Get her out of the hall at least." Kunzite deftly swept his arm under my knees, lifting me off the ground.

"I haven't done this in years." He whispered. He stood up quickly. I knew these moves so well.

*"I'm okay...put me down."* I mumbled, drifting in between reality and memories.

*"You can't stand..."* Kunzite said. Endymion looked at him sternly. He told Kunzite to get me out of there, and fast. That wasn't part of my half reverie.

*"I'm sorry..." I whispered. 

"I'm not angry at you...you don't need to be sorry."*

*"I can see it in your eyes...something's wrong."* Kunzite set me down on my bed, causing me to snap out of my state.

"Minako..." Kunzite sounded pained. He sat down on the bed and rubbed a hand over my hair. He was the one that had tears in his eyes, now. "What has happened to us, Ai-chan?" I shook my head and looked away. His gaze was so intense. Maybe I could get him to spill. "He would have done something to you. I didn't realize what I was doing. Minako, I'm so sorry. I know you're upset. He didn't deserve that, neither did you for that matter."

"I..." I sat up and faced him. "Kunzite, I've never seen you do that before, not with that amount of strength. It scared me so. I know it's wrong...but I can't just let..." I looked away again. "Kunzite, you know he's going to come after you. Have you seen him? He looks like he's on steroids. He's grown so much...it's not just a game anymore, now I'm not the only thing he'll want...now it'll be blood. Can't you see it? I can't let him get to you like that." I looked at Kunzite. I was so worried about him. I knew that this little fight would escalate between the two of them. "Now that I have you back I can't just let it slip again." I whispered as I set my hand on his by accident. I looked down startled. Why was I reacting this way?

"Now his motives are increased two-fold." Kunzite said, sarcastically.

"Gods..." I whispered. "What have we done?"

"It's my fault."

"It couldn't be helped."

"Why'd it have to be you?"

"Would it have been someone else?"

"You shouldn't be involved."

"I never should have..."

"Don't say that!" Kunzite said sternly. He grabbed my arms and shook me a little. "Don't say that...it's not your fault." I sighed. It was a very odd moment. I was just so very tired.

"Kunzite." I mumbled. I had crawled up against him, and was drifting off to sleep. "Don't worry about it for now, just get some rest." I didn't hear half of what I was saying. If I had maybe I would have known why Kunzite reacted the way he did.

"Rest? What are you thinking?" I had fallen asleep in his arms. Kunzite sighed. "Alright...I get the picture. Wake up..." He said quietly. I stirred enough for him to get up. He stood above the bed.

"Stay with me." I asked, while holding his arm.

"I can't." He said. In a haze he left me alone and I changed for bed, then crawled under the covers and was immediately asleep, it wouldn't have made a difference if he was there or not.

I must have slept in late, for when I awoke the next morning, It seemed later, but that might just have been the Earth time. I crawled out of bed and looked outside. It was still frigid. Shivering, I pulled on a pair of socks and grabbed another of Kunzite's sweaters, as I couldn't find the red one I had on last night. I quickly threw my hair up in a ponytail and scurried to Makoto's room. As I should have guessed, she wasn't there. But I suddenly heard someone behind me. I peeked around and found Rei, much in the same state of freezing cold as I was. She yawned then saw me. She squeaked.

"Minako?!" I turned flat against the wall and looked at her. She surprised me.

"Yeah...?" She was acting strange. "Who'd you think I was? The magical fairy or something?" Rei stared at me, confused.

"No, no...it's not that, it's just...I thought you'd be out longer than that. You nearly passed out a few times, you know." I cringed.

"A lot happened yesterday." She nodded. "Where's Mako-chan?" I asked, gesturing to the doorway that was just beyond me. Rei shrugged.

"I dunno. I haven't seen her." This entire conversation finally dawned on me. I looked at Rei with a new curiosity.

"What are you doing here anyways, I thought it was my mission." Rei smiled.

"Mina-chan, you have more missions than you realize." She said in a mysterious tone. "You see, Usagi flipped after you left. She *had* to know what was going to happen. So, with the added curiosity of Ami, we snuck off and came here." Rei ended, feeling a bit sheepish.

"You mean...." I stood looking at her shocked. "You're not supposed to be here at all then, right?" Rei nodded and I sighed. "The Queen's going to have my head... " I mumbled. _*Yours too, for that matter.*_ I thought silently. "Where's Usagi?" I asked quickly.

"Hiding." Rei answered.

"Where, Rei?" I asked her, exasperated.

"Take a guess." I froze.

"I hope she's paying attention to what she's doing...We're all in big trouble if..." I trailed off. Rei was beginning to follow my thoughts. We both simultaneously ran to our rooms to get dressed. I had been running to fast when I turned the corner of the hall to my room. I skidded hoping to stop before the door. Luckily, I ran into it first. "Ow..." I muttered as I finally got the door open. I shut it fast and fled for my bag. *It's only 10 in the morning! How can she have that much energy...she's not even normally up by noon!* I thought. I changed quickly then met Rei at the corner of our two halls. Ami was with her, she looked like Rei had waken her up.

"Okay..." Rei said panting. "Two missing...one we have to find fast." Ami and I nodded.

"But where to start is the question." I said quietly. Ami nodded.

"Rei, you grew up here, didn't you?" Ami asked. Rei tensed.

"I wouldn't say that, but, yeah I was here a lot."

"Then this is like one big game of Hide and Seek. We find the hiding spots that they're in."

"Or, we could go the easy way and just track her down with the computer." I said. Ami looked at me strangely, then realized what I was saying.

"Oh, yeah. I'll go get it." She was not gone for long, and returned with the program already running. "Okay. Here's us," She pointed to a little flashing icon," and there's Usagi but she's alone...so far." Rei and I looked up at each other, confused.

"Alone?" I questioned. Rei leaned over Ami's shoulder a little more. "That's so unusual...she hates being alone almost as much as I do." Rei looked up at me. I took in a deep breath. "Let's find her anyways." We headed out.

"You know, five minutes after we get up, we have to run after her. She's like a five year old."

"Rei, don't be so pessimistic." Ami rebuked. The corridors were becoming colder and colder.

"It's really drafty in here." I said, as I rubbed my arms. Finally we turned the hall where Usagi was supposed to be. "I don't like this." I said. The castle walls seemed to have black seeping up into their color from the floor, and it was cold down there where you could see your breath. "It's creepy." We had banded together into one group and were walking close to each other, slowly as to not disturb what was around us. Rei was slightly behind me to my left. She stopped suddenly.

"I don't remember this place at all."

"Neither do I." Both Ami and I echoed. Ami glanced down at the screen. "I'm sure this is it though. She's here somewhere." She looked around the halls surrounding us. Our footsteps were beginning to echo in the silence. I always had the eerie feeling that there was somebody behind me. I glanced backwards every once in a while.

"Cut that out, you're driving me nuts." Rei snapped. I looked down, then ahead of us again. "Well, Ami where is she?" We turned a corner.

"Right there." Ami pointed straight in front of us. Directly in front of us was what seemed to be a shrine. Everything around us was dark and foreboding, with the exception of Usagi. She turned to look at us, but didn't seem to notice us. Her eyes seemed off. I recognized that look. I shivered. Rei stood quietly behind me. Ami nudged me forward a little. "Get her, and fast..." I swallowed.

Trembling, I walked slowly towards Usagi. The darkness enveloped me. I shuddered. It was the same, all the same. The dark, the damp, all of it. "Minako?" Ami asked quietly from behind.

"I'm okay." I called. Slowly I reached out for Usagi fearing that she wasn't really there. "Please, please..." I whispered under my breath. Finally, I got a hold of her arm. She felt fine. I gently pulled her forward. She came willingly.

"They're calling us...They need our help." She said in a trance like voice. I continued to guide her back to Rei and Ami. She was shaking by the time we reached them. Rei smiled briefly, but it faded when she got a good look at Usagi's face.

"She's so pale..." I shook my head. 

"She'll be fine." I said reassuringly. My mind drifted back to what she had said. I doubted any one else had heard her. "I'm sure of it. But let's get out of here." We started our little journey back to the light Rei had taken control of Usagi, trying to snap her out of it. Eventually, she started coming back as we walked. We conversed with her, avoiding the questions she asked. When we finally got back to the main hall, we found the crew around our rooms. Jedite looked up first. Usagi smiled. She left us all standing there, quietly. We looked on at the boys. I subconsciously started twisting a section of hair around my finger. To this day, I don't understand why in the world we were all just standing there like that, as if we were all self-conscious or something.

I could sense the feeling of uneasiness around me, knowing I wasn't the only one who felt that way. We watched them. We were one small group as Usagi easily chatted with them, making it look like a sport, a game...all so easy. She made it seem like a professional dancer makes the stage come alive with a grace and ease that one knows cannot be real, but still it seems to be that way. I shook my head and brushed past the group into my room, hoping to find my book. I could hear the voices just outside, but it was still so early. And that's what bothered me, it wasn't even ten thirty. I sighed. There was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Makoto standing there. I gave her a questioning look.

"Can I sneak in?" She asked quietly. The voices were still echoing down the hall. I nodded and opened the door wider. "I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't realize she left me. She was just behind me one second then she disappeared!" I looked at her, confused.

"What are you talking about?" She glanced back at me. I had sat us down in the chairs by the door to Kunzite's room. She leaned back and rubbed her bangs back out of her face. "Mako-chan?" She was upset, very upset, and over what I couldn't tell.

"I don't know what happened." She said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Usa-" She stopped. Makoto was looking at something behind me. Confused, I looked behind me and didn't see anything out of the normal. Makoto shook her head.

"What was that?" I asked turning back to her. 

"Nothing." She replied. "I guess I'm just tired. Anyways, Usagi woke me up this morning and told me that she had to go see something, but she didn't want to get anybody else up because of her whole list of reasons. So I went with her...but then she was gone. I couldn't find her and I couldn't find you...and..." Makoto looked as if she were about to cry. Things were becoming very strange very early in the morning, and I didn't like it at all.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sincerely worried about her. She nodded. "Alright..." I said, not wanting to believe her entirely.

"I better go. In fact, you should come with me. I'm going to get some breakfast. I'm starved." I smiled. Maybe she was fine after all. I hadn't noticed until then, but I was very hungry.

"Sure." So we went to get breakfast. Somehow, we managed to get by the now rowdy group with out their noticing, other then Ami who soon joined us. She smiled.

"Pancakes?" We nodded, grinning. "Good." We snuck off to the kitchen and Makoto bugged the cook, who was a very sweet lady. Makoto offered for us to cook our own breakfast, but she insisted that she cook the pancakes for us, and pretty much sent Makoto out of the kitchen. This made us all laugh a little. Makoto was hardly ever out of the kitchen. So, we sat down in the dining room in the three chairs closest to the kitchen. Not much longer after we had settled down, we were served.

"It's so nice to see the smiling faces of girls once in a while around here. All those boys all the time becomes boring more often than not, and they're all so silent at their meals." The chef shook her head, smiling. "Well, girls, eat well. I heard that you've a busy day ahead of you." We looked at her puzzled. "Ah! So you don't know about it, eh? Well, with all of you here it's a little different, I'm assuming." She shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. "Call me if you need anything!" We nodded and dug into to the food. It was delicious. But something was still nagging at the back of my mind. I looked at Ami and Makoto.

"Hey. What do you think they were trying to get out of me last night before-" I stopped myself suddenly, then swallowed. "Before all that happened." I said more quietly. Ami and Makoto both looked down, as we all grew quiet. The events of last night were still imprinted on my mind.

"Well, I think you have information that they want, you just don't know what it is. I mean, you were after all kidnapped..." Makoto said slowly. "I'm sure you've seen things-" Ami clamped her hand down on Makoto as I looked up at them. I gave Ami a strange look.

"You really think that's it?" I asked.

"Minako-chan," Ami released Makoto and she glared at her. "That might not be it, but it's definitely the best explanation we can give you right now." Ami said simply.

"But why all the fuss over my mother then?" I asked quietly. Ami and Makoto faltered. I was getting frustrated. "Gosh, I don't even remember her well. I just know a lot of people looked up to her, and my father loved her more than anything. There's something weird going on." I said more to myself than to them. "And, I'm going to find out what it is."

*Notes From Zellie*

Hello all! Okay, I know this particular chapter sucks. Next chapter will be better I promise! Sorry to leave off at such a weird place, but truthfully, I had a hard time with this particular part, which explains why we're still in the same place for about the third chapter in a row! Well, hopefully I'll work on my ideas better and get these stinkin' characters someplace else! Love you all! And yes, I didn't find a quote for this one, maybe next time. ~Zellie


	11. Part 10

Total Eclipse -Minako's Story

Part Ten

"Oh my hero, so far away now. Will I ever see your smile? Love goes away, like night into day. It's just a fading dream. I'm the darkness, you're the stars. Our love is brighter than the sun. For eternity, for me there can be, Only you, my chosen one... Must I forget you? Our solemn promise? Will autumn take the place of spring? What shall I do? I'm lost without you. Speak to me once more!"

-Maria's Song in the Opera House in FF6.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The outer senshi had disappeared without a trace. All that fuss and they simply up and left. I was let down the rest of the day as I was still trying to sort out the mess that was now left in my hands. Eventually, the other girls, save Makoto, left as well. Now we were alone. It was the late afternoon, and still that stinking planet was cold. I found myself wandering around the massive library that was tucked away in a far corner of the castle. I discovered a large book with a collection short fairy tales. I was engrossed in the book when Mamoru wandered in and sat down next to me on the floor. I barely noticed. He pointed to the story I had been reading and sighed.

"Good story. It's one of favorites." He said, happily. "I grew up with that book." I looked at him. He had pulled another book off the self and was idly flipping through the pages. I was curious. He was being civil with me...in fact, almost nice. Now, I was suspicious.

"Is there something in particular you want?" He looked back at me. Both of us were still kneeling on the floor. He searched my face.

"You look just like her sometimes." I wrinkled my nose, confused.

"Who?" Mamoru smiled briefly.

"A lot of people, sometimes your mother, other times 'Sagi...sometimes even Queen Serenity herself.

"I don't know whether to be offended or honored." He leaned over and pulled the book out of my hands. 

"Don't be offended." He sighed. "What are you doing in here anyways? Why aren't you wandering about learning things about here?" I looked at him as if he had three heads.

"Your planet is too cold. I'm so numb I can barely move." He laughed.

"Oh com'on. It can't be that bad." He stood up, then held out his hand. "Get up. I'll get your little lover boy to show you around." I stood up and was just about to drop Mamoru's hand when Kunzite conveniently walked in. I stared, as did Mamoru, making us look suspicious.

"I was helping her up."

"He was helping me up." We said at the same time. I looked at him, almost furious for some reason and dropped his hand as if it were a burning cinder.

"Uh...yeah." Kunzite said oh-so-intelligently. Mamoru smiled at him then shoved me towards Kunzite.

"You need to take this girl out more...I mean, geesh, she's reading fairy tales that I did when I was six...That's boredom." I glared at him then looked at Kunzite sheepishly. He was glaring at Mamoru.

"Don't mess with my girl, Mam. She's trouble you don't want to tempt." He looked over at me then back at his prince. "Every man has his territory, and..."

"Oh, back off." I cut him short. "You know damn well we barely get along. Don't say something stupid." Kunzite needed to be reprimanded. He suddenly grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of the aisle.

"Let's go see the gardens." I stared at him shocked. 

"What do you-"

"Trust me." Mamoru smiled and waved.

"See you later, kiddies!" I was pulled completely out of the library before I could get another word in. The hallway was still brightly lit, but the day was edging on the later part of the afternoon.

We rushed down the halls, gaining more speed as we neared the South Gate. The afternoon was almost warm out in the sunlight. When we were a sufficient distance from the palace, Kunzite pulled me close and kissed me deeply. When he pulled away, he stared into my eyes and grinned a playful grin. There was a sparkle of mischief in his eyes I hadn't seen in years. Then again, I hadn't really seen him in years. I finally had a chance to gather my bearings. We were close to being outside the outer gate, so close to the outside world I could see the sunlight streaming through the trees just beyond the wall. Kunzite looked to the wall.

"Do you want to see what it's like out there?" I stepped back, surprised at this sudden change in his mood. "I can get us out of here, even if it's just for a bit. Please Minako?" He held onto my shoulders. I looked up at him, his expression begging me to agree. I smiled.

"Alright, just don't get us caught in the process."

"Yes." He said as he sat me up on the wall. "Hop over, you'll be fine, as long as you don't land on someone." I looked over the edge. There was no one there. Soon I was over, and in one swift movement Kunzite was over himself. "You can't imagine how many times I've scaled that wall." He stretched. "Ah, freedom." I had a sudden pang of sadness run through me. I looked at the ground and asked what had then floated across my mind.

"Do you ever miss home, Kunzite?" I asked, my voice choked. He looked at me silently then started walking a bit. He sighed and watched me as we walked down the dappled path.

"Every minute I'm here." He said at last. "Why?" I reached up and picked a leaf off the tree that was in front of me. It had soft rounded leaves and a stark white bark. "Birch." He informed me. I held the leaf gingerly in my hand.

"I want to go home." I said quietly. "I want to feel the warmth of the sun against my face, and know that the air I'm breathing isn't entirely magic. I want to hear the wind in the branches high atop the trees, to taste the sparkling clean water, and feel the essence of the plant run through me and know it's part of me as well. I don't want to live this hell anymore..." I stopped then, realizing he was staring at me.

"I should have known it. I should have known you'd never be completely mine, Minako. You radiate the vibrancy of Venus. You're both as one. And I know that there's always going to be a part of you that I can't claim for my own, because it's already been claimed by a life stream that depends on you." We walked on in silence then, for a long while. "The only glitch in this whole system is that everyday you become more a part of me as well." He said out of no where. I stopped, abruptly. We were in the middle of a clearing a small distance from the castle. My eyes were watering. I wrapped my arms around myself and sniffled. Soon, I couldn't control my tears any longer. Kunzite walked up and held me against him. He rested his head against mine, and let me cry against him. That peaceful moment, that bonded second, would remain etched in my mind forever. That planet had one heck of a strange effect on me. It caused me to feel things more deeply and purely than I normally would back on the moon, yet both planets were synchronized in an endless dance. It was like a long term relationship with a family member...yet different.

"I don't want to go back there, Kunzite. I don't want to have to go back to the Moon. I'm not trying to be selfish...it's simply such a trial...it's not the same as home is. It terrifies me in a way. Each second longer I'm there, I feel it's death sentence calling my name..."

"What are you talking about?" Kunzite pulled away, forcing me to look at him. I ignored him and continued on. I shook my head.

"And what kind of a stupid name is 'Faith' anyways, that's not my name, everyone knows. So why do we continue this charade? Why can't I just be who I was supposed to be now?" I sighed. My emotions were on a rampage. They fled from one direction to the next, without taking heed what it was doing to my mental health. "It doesn't matter anymore." He looked at me with a sad twinge to his expression.

"Is this the anguish you've been living with for all these years pent up inside?" He asked me as I sat down near a tree and watched a robin feeding her chicks. "Are you really the same girl I used to know so well?" My eyes snapped towards him, curious to where he was leading with that statement. He knelt down next to me. "Are we really all that much the same already?"

"Already? We've been the same since I was eight and you were eleven." He stood up and started picking berries off a nearby bush.

"Well, you've always mellowed me out...and I just..." I handed him the berries. He swallowed some. "Stress you out." I smiled. "Well, those weren't exactly ripe." He threw me a couple.

"Are you sure they're safe to eat?" I asked examining them. They were small and had multiple facets of fleshy segments. They were a dark color, a deep shade of purple.

"As sure as day. They're called black berries. They're like raspberries...guess you don't know any of them, huh? We didn't have them back home. Well, just try them." I took a nibble of one, and a dark juice flowed out and stained my hands. They were sweet, yet bitter at the same time. "You like?" I nodded.

"Makoto normally has them on her cereal." I said, after recognizing the taste. I looked towards the sky and it was edging on a light violet. "Shouldn't we be getting back soon?" Kunzite grinned to himself. "Kunzite?"

"We can wait. We don't have meals till late, anyways. You saw what it was like last night."

"Yes. Hellish." I mumbled. Kunzite grabbed my arm.

"Follow me." I did, seeing as I had no other choice. He led me to the top of a hill, over looking a crystalline lake that shone the vibrant colors of the sunset. Above us, the first stars were starting to appear in the dark reaches of the sky. "Welcome to my heaven." Kunzite whispered in my ear. There was too much to see, my eyes never rested in one place for too long. Kunzite slid his arms around my waist and pulled me up against him. "You do know...that...you drive me crazy." Kunzite said between his kisses against the top of my head. I glanced down at the water. Turning to him I asked what had crossed my mind.

"You think the water's cold?"

"What?" Kunzite asked as he took a step back in surprise. I walked slowly down the hill, slipping my shoes off in the process. The castle and the area directly around it was freezing, but here it wasn't as cold for some reason. Kunzite ran down the hill behind me as I slipped off the sweater. "Are you crazy? You were freezing cold just a minute ago, now you want to...to..." He couldn't even finish his sentence. I reached the water and leaned down and set my hand in the water.

"Not bad." I said grinning.

"I'm not doing this. That's just surface water. You have no clue how cold it is underneath that. No to mention the depth of the water." I punched him lightly in the stomach. 

"I'm sure they train you in a lot colder water than this." I said.

"No way. I'm not going to take the risk of something happening." I quickly devised a way to get him in that water. I pointed to a tree on the other side of the lake.

"What kind of a tree is that?" He looked over in that direction and I pushed him into the water. He tripped in the process and ended up getting in deeper than I had wanted him to.

"That was dirty!" He cried shaking his head to get the water away from his face. He pulled off his shirt, then and threw it at me. I caught it and set it down next to my shoes. Next he threw his pants at me. That caught me off guard, but I managed to catch them as well. The water from them sprayed me as I caught them. I wrinkled my nose while smiling.

"How's the water?" I called from the shore, he had swam a little ways out.

"Like bath water!" I grinned and pulled off my dress. Kunzite's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Woah, Mia..." He trailed off. I slowly eased myself into the water. Kunzite swam up and promptly splashed me with the water. I shrieked and splashed him back. We fought with waves for a while before getting tired and just floating around. "Maybe this idea wasn't so bad after all." Kunzite said quietly as he drifted by me on the rock I had found to sit on above the water.

"How much longer do we have?" I asked him in a state of bliss. The night air was inviting to my mostly bare skin. The quiet lake was shinning with the reflection of the moon and the stars. Kunzite had jumped onto the rock and enveloped me with his dripping arms.

"Let's forget going back for the moment." He said into my neck. He kissed my bare shoulders gently, and let his hands fall lower around me.

"This is gorgeous." I said. "I never knew the moon had this type of an effect on the earth." Kunzite looked at me in the darkness.

"There's so much to this place that you don't know. If only I could show it all to you...you'd fall entirely for it. But we'd never have time enough." His arms pulled me closer to his still wet torso. Then grinning evilly, he shoved me off the rock into the water. The glitter surface of the water was broken by my splash. Shocked, I hadn't the time to react before I was under the water. I swam to the surface and glared at him.

"What'd you do that for? Now I'm more wet that you are!"

"So?" He said simply. I sighed and swam a little closer to the middle of the water. I was treading the water and enjoying the silky smooth feel of it when I was suddenly pulled under the surface. I struggled, but I couldn't move. "Minako?" Kunzite asked from the rock. "What are you doing?" I finally managed to free my self and frantically swam towards the surface. I broke the surface gasping.

"What the heck?" I yelped and swam closer to the rock, as fast as I could. The calm water behind me was shattered in an instant and a slimy monster wrapped one of it's tentacles around me. I shrieked and wriggled from it's grip. I lunged for the rock and quickly pulled myself onto it. Kunzite was standing up and grabbed a hold of my arm when I maintained a decent measure of balance. "What is that thing?" I cried as it gracefully moved towards us.

"My pet." A voice said from off shore. "Thank you both for invading my personal lake. I'll be confiscating your clothes now. By the way, Kunzite, nice boxers." Kunzite glared and flicked him off. "And nice in general, Minako." I was truly angered by this point. I charged my energy and used my chain to harness his little "pet" by the throat.

"Drop our clothes now, Adonis!" I screamed at him. He sneered at me.

"Callya there is expendable." He said tossing my dress over his shoulder.

"It's a good thing you're over there." Kunzite yelled across the distance between us.

"Oh please, Kunzite. Tell me more. You didn't even end up giving me a concussion." He sighed and gathered Kunzite's pants up. "I can't believe you'd try to finish off the last of your own flesh and blood. That never worked for a Venusian before." He finished off with Kunzite's shirt and my shoes. "While you're at it, Minako, why don't you get Kunzite to drop it all for you." I dropped the chain from around the creature.

"Let me kill him." I mumbled. Kunzite held me closer. He took hold of my arm, all the while watching Adonis.

"This is uncalled for!" Kunzite said. I snapped the chain closer to me, and held it in my hand. I looked up at Kunzite.

"Ah yes, but you are on my property, and I need to be properly compensated. These fine garments will do well!" He replied. He turned.

"I have a feeling he's not through with us." I said quietly. I slid part of the chain around Kunzite's wrist. "Hold on to it." I then intertwined my hand within his.

"Okay." He whispered.

"Secrets don't make friends, Minako!" Ace said menacingly.

"Who said I needed any more friends?" I retorted. Ace signaled and the creature snagged my ankle and pulled me down on to the rock, hard. I let go of Kunzite's hand and the chain slid through my hand until there was just a small bit between us to keep Kunzite balanced. I winced.

"Ow..." I said as I breathed in, trying to get my mind off the pain.

"Damn it!" Ace said.

"Hold on Mi." Kunzite said. I began to feel light headed so I focused my energy into the palm of my other hand and then released it onto the creature. It screamed in pain, and it wrenched me downward again. "Don't let go!" I cried. I swallowed and tried to edge away from the creature. I couldn't move against the strength of its slimy tentacle. Ace signaled again, and the creature released me and I scrambled up onto the rock. Kunzite slid his arms around my waist and I fell into his embrace. I was breathing heavily and it felt that I had no energy left.

"That's so cute it's disgusting." Ace mumbled, then walked away with our clothes. "Good luck getting off the rock!" He called. The monster slid back into the water, but I knew it was watching us. I glanced behind us. Our rock was also close to a sand bar.

"We could jump it." I said quietly. Kunzite looked at me strangely.

"How do you figure that? The expanse between the shore and us is quite large. We'd never make that." He sighed. I turned him around on the rock.

"Sandbar." I pointed and moved in front of him. He looked at me strangely. "He probably did something queer to the water." _*Ami could get us off this, no problem.*_ I thought to myself. Too bad I wasn't Ami. I knelt down on the edge of the rock. Nothing looked out of place. Trying to make light of the situation, I grinned up at Kunzite. "I have a feeling we missed dinner." Kunzite cringed and pushed his bangs back, a nervous habit he had.

"Mam has to be pissed." I looked back at him one last time, then stood up. I tested my legs, the jumped to the sandbar. I closed my eyes and turned around, then looked at him.

"I don't want to think about that. It can't be that bad." Kunzite followed me. He was standing right next to me.

"You know his temper almost as well as I do." I didn't want to become disheartened just yet. I wanted to think positively. I walked across the sandbar and jumped onto the shore. With one last hop, Kunzite soon followed. "We had best get back there fast." He smacked his head. "I don't know what we're going to do about clothes. Minako, you're in your underclothes! That is not going to go over well." I looked down, at my tangled hair, and my sopping wet self. "You are supposed to be a proper lady."

"That never seemed to bother you before." I said flatly. I'd had too much 'proper lady' crap for a few days. I was sick of it. "Let's just get back." Kunzite looked grim then led the way.

Eventually we were back where we started. The forest was teeming with people looking for us. I sighed and looked back at Kunzite. He still looked grim. His jaw was set, and I worried that he might put so much pressure on it that it would begin to hurt. We were almost to the gate when Makoto charged me and hugged me from behind. Startled, I squeaked. Makoto started sobbing. I turned around and hugged her, while patting her back gently.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" She managed to choke out between her sobs. "I thought that...after he..." She trailed off, abruptly.

What happened?" I asked quietly, then looked at Kunzite, worriedly.

"You're soaking wet." She said finally, ignoring me. Kunzite motioned towards the palace.

"We better get inside." Kunzite said, as he shivered.

"I'll go tell them...tell them I found you both." She walked off then, looking very tired and withdrawn. I was purely worried about what had happened to cause her to act like that. It was definitely abnormal for her. Not long after we had gone in the palace, Endymion came in and slammed the door behind us. I looked down and Kunzite stood erect suddenly. Mamoru looked at us, furious.

"Explain!" He yelled. We flinched. "Tell me what THIS," he held up our clothes, which were torn and bloody, "is." I looked at the skirt of my dress horrified. That was all that was left of it. Kunzite swallowed and tried to speak but couldn't form the words. "Just what is going on? What kind of a sick joke is this? The three of you...you all make me sick!" We were silent for a few minutes, glaring at each other. "Well?" He asked finally. People were pounding outside on the door, begging to be let in. Endymion ignored it.

"It's all my fault." I said finally. "This whole big controversy is about me, alright?" He looked at me as if to say yeah right. "Look, I had no clue that little rat was going to pull something as extreme as that...I didn't even consider the fact that he'd be _walking_ today!" I pushed my hair behind me. "I was the one who thought it would be fine to go swimming, I was the one who screwed up their relationship as brothers...unintentionally," I added, "and I was the one who wasn't thinking, wasn't cautious. Do what you will, Mamoru, I'm at you mercy." I finished and watched him. He looked from me back to the flustered Kunzite.

"What is she babbling about?" Kunzite shook his head and looked at Endymion.

"She's drained." He said. "She probably doesn't realize she's not making any sense." Kunzite said and pulled a strand of my hair, so I shut up. "I took her out of the walls...I wanted to show her around a little. We came across the lake. She's a fish, Mam. She's drawn to water. She decided she wanted to go swimming, shoved me in then, followed after me. Everything was fine until he showed up with his 'pet'. It nearly killed her, once." Kunzite looked angrily at the clothes. "We were trapped on a rock, and he took our clothes. Since then we managed to get back here, and that's about it." Endymion shook his head and opened the door.

"You brother has a sick mind!" He bellowed, pointing at Kunzite. He tortured poor Makoto with these, I've half a mind to burn them, after all, they're of no use now." He glared at Kunzite.

"Just what did he do?" I asked quietly.

"He said-" Makoto said, trying to get it out, "He said that he had killed you both, and wanted us to have your remains..."

"He's mad." I stated. "And I can't believe you fell for it. That's not his style. He'd have brought more than..." Kunzite elbowed me. Makoto looked at me hurt then went to her room, excusing herself as she went. Endymion looked after her, then back at us.

"This was a warning, Kunzite. Be careful, we have yet to figure out what exactly it is what we're up against." I winced. Endymion turned to leave then stopped half turn.

\ 

"Are you okay, Minako?" He asked. The visions of that dark place were running through my head again. I shook my head and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bruised, or I will be later." He took a step forward.

"You don't look so well. Are you sure?"

"Yeah...just a couple of bumps, really." He looked back at me one last time.

"Alright...but tell someone if you feel anything weird at all. Promise?" I nodded. "Fine. All of you, " he said addressing the gathered crowd, "we've had quite a scare tonight. Let this be a lesson to us all. The enemy is not to be taken for granted! Now, let's get some rest. Tomorrow could come another trial." The crowd dispersed then, as Endymion left with our clothes in hand.

"I wonder what kind of an animal he used to bloody our clothes." Kunzite mumbled.

"Cow." I said. He shook his head and smirked.

"Nah, he likes cows too much. I'd say dog, a large dog." I shrugged.

"That's because he is a filthy cur." I sighed, and rubbed my forehead. "I'm so tired." I said. Jedite and Zoisite were now standing around us. Jedite looked at me, then at Kunzite, while Zoisite stayed behind, but still listened. Jedite looked very angry.

"What did he do to you?" He said to Kunzite. Kunzite sighed.

"Jed, he did nothing. Not to me anyways." Jedite turned to me. I began to feel a little dizzy and held on to Kunzite's arm.

"Damn it Kunzite, why don't you let us help you protect her?" Kunzite grinned.

"A few years back you hated her, absolutely hated her." Zoisite smiled.

"Back then she was a few years younger, Kunz." I flushed and bent my head down. Kunzite smirked, which caused the boys to laughs at us. "Well you to should at least get changed into something warm." Kunzite spoke up for me.

"She doesn't have anything warm. She didn't know this place was an igloo." Jed and Zoi exchanged glances.

"We'll keep her warm..." That caught his attention. He grinned, then held me against him.

"I'll do that myself, thanks...besides I think you two have prey your own to go after."

"Prey?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I'll have to inform my counterparts of this little tidbit." I said. "Let them know how you really think." I began to feel even more dizzy. "I really don't feel well." Kunzite looked down, as I leaned against him more.

"Hey," he said as he tilted my chin up, "What's wrong?" I shifted uncomfortably, loosing strength. "Why didn't you say anything to Mamoru, you stupid girl." He mumbled.

"Kunz?" Jedite said. Kunzite looked at him. "Is she always that pale?" Zoisite grabbed one of my hands.

"Yeah, her hands are like ice. It kinda reminds me of that virus that was going around. She was like this last night, too, wasn't she?" Zoisite said.

"You're joking, right?" Kunzite said. I was barely aware of what was going on around me. I could feel the vibrations of his voice against my head. "We nearly lost how many people to that?" He tightened his grip on me. "She can't possibly be that susceptible to a disease like that!"

"Now, that I think about it--" Jedite stopped short. "We have to get her warm, now." I felt like air, everything was completely surreal. My hand had slipped from Kunzite's own. I hadn't even noticed. He sighed, frustrated.

"You know, Minako, I'm getting really sick of having to carry you around all the time." Jedite punched him on the arm.

"Then don't." I said. "I can walk."

"Doubt it."

"You wouldn't have to if you paid more attention to her! How long was she saying that she wasn't feeling well." Jedite chided him.

"She didn't exactly make the effort to leave herself!" Kunzite countered.

"Like she could have! You had that death grip on her, she couldn't have left if she had wanted to!"

"Just stop fighting." I mumbled, wearily. They quieted down after that. Soon, we were at the room where I was supposed to be staying. Zoisite had run to get Makoto, at Jedite's request. I was in my slip still and it was wet none the less. I was completely out of it.

"We can't just put her in the bed wet like that. It won't do any good." Kunzite said.

"And you're wet too. Go get changed. It'll be easier that way." I sat on the bed, feeling awful, just after Kunzite left.

"Jedite, I can get changed myself...it's no big deal." I said after an awkward pause.

"I know. I just don't trust it. I've been through this...It's not fun. Feel really woozy yet?" I looked at him strangely.

"You know, oddly enough I do." He grinned. "Could you hand me that bag?" I asked pointing to my stuff. He tossed it over to me, and I rummaged through it for a while, feeling like I had no coordination. Finally I found my 'nighties' and yanked them out of the bag, with some trouble. I felt rather strange with Jedite still standing there. "Um...I think I can manage..." Jedite refused to leave.

"What do you mean you don't know for sure?!" Makoto said as she burst into the room. "Get sure!" I looked up at her, and the room started spinning beneath my gaze. "Aw, hun..." She came up to me and hugged me. "Minako what's wrong?" I swallowed.

"I'm just not feeling right, that's all." I looked over at Jedite from behind Makoto. He left. "Good. He left I can get changed now." I stood up, but I was shaky. "Woah," I said to myself. "You know..." I said as I started pulling off the slip. "I feel so stupid right now. Just plain..." I started struggling through the night gown. "Dumb." I finally finished. "And dizzy." I sat back down on the bed and tried to focus on Makoto.

"Minako! Is that all you have?" I looked at her oddly, not knowing what she meant. "Why didn't you bring anything warm?"

"I didn't have anything 'warm' to bring." I replied. Makoto sighed and turned towards the door.

"Stay there, I'll be right back with something you can really wear...and we'll have to improve your wardrobe when we get home." She returned a few minutes later with a pair of sleep pants that were made of a warm material and a matching shirt. "Change into this." She said. I did so, then felt completely drained. I crawled under the covers and looked up at her. It didn't feel warm enough even then.

"Mako?" I asked, feebly. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, snuggling my bear. "Do you have any clue what is going on?" She shook her head.

"Nope. I really wish I did." She put her hand on my forehead. I felt so weak then, more than I ever had before...Like I had been run completely ragged. "You've got a temperature. I've gotta find someone who can help. I'll be back." She left then, and Kunzite came back in. I rolled over, not really wanting a berating from him at the moment. To my surprise he didn't say a word. He just put a hand to my forehead, and then to my shoulder.

"Minako...I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. Please promise me you'll fight it." He whispered. Then he bent down and kissed my cheek lightly. I think he had thought that I was asleep. I wanted to be at that time, really I did. "It's just not fair." He brushed some of my hair back, I was thankful of that. I rolled over again and looked at him.

"You know what this is?" I asked quietly. He shook his head. I winced. It was become hard to breathe. "I wish Ami-chan were here...she'd know what to do." I pulled the blankets around me some more. Kunzite looked sad.

"I hate seeing you sick..." He said. I just nodded, trying to fall asleep. "All I know is what it could be. We had an epidemic go around a while ago, it was this strange virus...it just whipped out tons of people for a while, then it disappeared. And anyone who had had it was perfectly fine, once they recovered, but what they went through when they had it was awful. Jedite had it. In don't even think there's a name for it." He sighed and rubbed my back, as I was now laying on my stomach. "Get some sleep." He said. He walked out and shut off the light. I was glad to be alone for a while. Eventually I drifted off to sleep. Too bad it was riddled with nightmares, and in general, a fitful rest. Exactly what I didn't need, but then the morning could always be worse.

~*~Notes from Zellie~*~ 

Well, hi everyone! In case you didn't notice I revised the entire series so far. That should be somewhat of a help for people. And now, senseless plug time! Go read VO1's story "As We Were" right now. It's an awesome story, and it deserves praise. Go read it, now! Okay, everyone until next time! Be on your toes for my next stories, Watercolors, Crystal Rose, and more chapters in Total Eclipse and Violet Flame. Love you all!

~Zellie 


	12. Part 11

Total Eclipse- Minako's Story

Part 11

************************************************************ 

"The shells upon the warm sands have taken from their own lands the echo of their story but all I hear are low sounds as pillow words are weaving and willow waves are leaving but should I be believing that I am only dreaming"

-"Anywhere is Paradise" by Enya.

When I woke up the next morning, the world was a blur. Kunzite was sitting slumped in a chair next to the bed, he seemed to be asleep. I rolled over. The motion made me nauseous. So I settled in and stayed there until the feeling subsided. I wasn't about to try and move again. I felt hungry, but knew I probably couldn't eat anything. There was a knock on the door, and Kunzite snapped to attention. He got up and opened the door. I turned as much as I could without moving to much to see for myself.

"Yeah?" He asked quietly. Makoto looked in at me.

"She's up." Kunzite snapped around and looked at me. He left Makoto by the door, and she followed him in. He came by the bed and looked at me. I lay back down. Makoto stood beside me on the other side of the bed. Kunzite looked up to her and she looked back at him. "So…" He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It's my turn." She said finally. I felt him touch my back.

"How long has he been here?" I asked.

"Hey, you can talk!" Makoto said.

"Yeah?" I replied somewhat hoarsely. Kunzite gently rubbed my back. I felt so reassured knowing he was there. Makoto pursed her lips.

"How are you feeling."

"How do you think I feel?" I moved my arm and winced. I couldn't believe that I was so achy that it hurt to move. She looked at me, then up at Kunzite.

"I know you want to help, Makoto." He said. "But you really shouldn't be here, in case you're susceptible to it."

"I'm a big girl, Kunz." She replied.

"I've been through it…well not personally." He sighed.

"What if you're susceptible to it?"?

"I was immunized once we isolated it." I covered my head with my arm.

"Stop fighting over it!" I cried, but it was muffled under my arm. Makoto looked down at me. She sighed.

"Fine, but if anything new happens, I know first, got it?"

"Tell Rei." I said. She nodded, then left. Kunzite sat down on the bed. It bounced slightly with his weight. I flinched and tried to fight down the nausea again. 

"Sorry." He said. He set his hand on my waist and I felt better, surprisingly. It was a strange sensation that swept over me. I closed my eyes again. I hate being sick. I always feel so helpless. "Jedite wants to talk to you." He said. 

"Jedite?" My stomach grumbled. "What does he want?"

"He had it. I guess it's moral support or something." I sighed.

"But you didn't have it?" Kunzite shook his head. I tried to roll over onto my back. The nausea returned yet again. "How can you vomit with nothing in your stomach?" I asked frustrated.

"I can't let you eat anything till Catherine sees you." I blinked.

"Who?" Kunzite studied me.

"Uh, she's a healer, she's studying under the head medic, only difference is she's got…um…magic." He seemed distracted. "You know, you sound so much better than yesterday, yet somehow you look worse." He changed the subject abruptly.

"Gee thanks." I said. "Well where is this Catherine person?" There was a knock on the door. Kunzite raised his eyebrow at me. "Female intuition." I muttered. I was so irritable. He got up gently, trying not to bounce the bed. He reached the door and opened it, Jedite stood outside.

"Mam wants to see you." Kunzite nodded and they passed each other as one left and the other entered. Jedite walked over to the bed and looked at me. "Wow." I stared at him the way he was staring at me. "You look bad."

"Thank you." I grumbled.

"Oh, come on, I'm trying to be supportive." I sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry." He pulled up the chair.

"Kunzite want's someone watching you all the time. He says that 'one can't be too careful with royal guests.' I have still yet to learn what makes you so special." My look changed. I looked at him skeptically now.

"Honestly?" He nodded and leaned forward.

"So what is it?"

"Venusian heir to the throne." I said bitterly. Jedite's features registered surprise.

"No wonder. You're his original allegiance."

"You can't have magic in you unless you come from some royal family somehow." Jedite looked at me.

"I'm not from any royal family." He said calmly. "Believe me."

"I don't believe it. You have to be. Unless you're some sort of weird experiment, or don't have magic." I sank into my pillow. Jedite decided to change the subject.

"Kunz's been here all night. He's really worried about you." I smiled a half smile at him.

"You know I'm glad you're so honest with me." He looked confused. "Well, I told you a secret, now you tell me one. Why are you here?"

"Rei'd be mighty upset if her best friend came home in a coffin. I might be the only one surviving willing to risk the chance of contracting that thing again who knows what to expect. You're going to be weak for a long time. And…It might get worse from here on in. But I know some tricks as to help you get better faster…Just don't tell Kunzite, 'k?" I looked at him confused. Kunzite slipped back in and Jedite leaned back in the chair. I looked to the window. I wanted to go home.

"Endymion wants her out of here." He looked at me. "Serenity knows." Jedite looked at Kunzite.

"You can't move her in this condition." My stomach grumbled again.

"Where's that girl so I can eat something?"

"If you didn't look like a zombie, I'd tell you to look for her." Jedite quipped. Kunzite shook his head and looked around the room.

"I'll go get her." He wasn't gone for more than a few minutes. Jedite tapped his fingers along the arms of the chair.

"He actually slept in this thing?" He mused to himself. I sighed and fluffed up my pillow. I was feeling increasingly better it seemed. Jedite then turned his gaze to me. I felt another presence in the room. "So what did you dream about?" Jedite turned around, looking for something behind him. "Not good." He muttered.

"Um…nothing happy." I replied. I watched the door carefully. "I don't remember much." I said softly. The feeling felt closer. I had a strange urge to get out of the bed. Jedite looked over to me then back to the door.

"So, can you think of anything specific?" He asked.

"Yeah. But I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay then." Jedite stood up and started walking around the room. I nearly envied him. "What's your favorite memory?" I closed my eyes. There was some nagging feeling in the back of my mind. And it was slowly surfacing more prominently. "Mmm…I'd have to say the first time I saw the Mare Serenitatis."

"Okay, good." He looked at me and his eyes were very clear. "Keep thinking about that." I nodded, and concentrated on the soft white beach with the sun glinting off the pale blue water, and the completely, calm feeling that I felt. "Damn, you're a target." Jedite said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I felt foggy again. Kunzite came back in.

"Catherine's gone." He said, somewhat confused. "Mam's going to be here in a while." He sunk into the chair. We looked at each other. Kunzite seemed terribly stressed out. He sat up straight and looked behind him to Jedite. Then they both shifted their gaze to the door that adjoined the two rooms. "My room." He got up and walked to the door. I watched all this with guarded curiosity. He opened it slowly. I half expected him to loose his head. At first there was silence, we all held our breath as he edged into the room. A low hiss could be heard from in the room. I sat up and leaned forward, watching Kunzite's every move. Jedite glanced over at me, then followed Kunzite into the room.

"What is it? He asked. His voice echoed in the room, which sounded rather empty. I couldn't see Kunzite anymore, but I could see Jedite's back. The hiss grew louder. "Woah." Then I heard a growling. "That's no kitten."

"Jedite," Kunzite rebuffed him. I could hear him walk towards Jedite. "Well, it's not attacking." He sighed.

"What should we do?" Jedite asked. My curiosity got the better of me. I quietly moved off the bed and walked shakily towards the boys. I leaned against the doorframe and peeked into Kunzite's room. A small black creature that resembled both a kitten and a monkey was crouched in a corner, looking distrustfully at the two boys. I saw its eyes flash when it saw me, and I edged away from the door. I had almost made it back to my bed when my door opened. I stood staring at it, like a guilty child. Then my legs gave out underneath me. So I just sat on the floor as Mamoru approached me. I looked up at him when he was finally above me.

"I thought you were bed ridden." He said. I motioned for him not to say anything, but it was too late. Jedite turned around and stared, then nudged Kunzite in the back. Kunzite turned around confused and his eyes landed on me. Mamoru looked over to the two boys and the awkward situation ensued. "Weren't you the one who wanted her to be watched at all times?"

"Not the time, Mam." Kunzite said, and turned his attention back to the creature in his room. It was slowly advancing. I tried to get back up. Mamoru pulled me up. And held me up.

"You don't have to."

"For having that virus, you're pretty with it." He said, then paused while studying me. "Maybe it's not the virus." No one had seemed to think that yet. I guess they had all simply jumped to conclusions. I tried to pull out of Mamoru's grasp. He held me back. Kunzite yelped suddenly, and Jedite disappeared into the room.

"Uh A little help here?" He called. Mamoru and I looked at each other and he let me go. Then he walked into the room, not knowing what was going on. I followed, stopping at the door. Kunzite was holding his arm. And the creature was staring at him, and snarled.

"Damn!" He said.

"Do we have to kill it?" Jedite asked, almost innocently. Kunzite walked over to his dresser and pulled out a scarf and tied his arm. Mamoru stood, staring at it.

"I should hope not!" Kunzite barked. "I don't want blood all over my room.

"Well, how are we going to isolate it, and capture it, then. Do you have any ideas?" Mamoru said. The creature started crawling towards me.

"Minako, don't touch it!" Kunzite said. I looked at him.

"I've learned my lesson." I said weakly. It stopped in front of me. "Ew…they're so creepy!" Jedite started to move behind it slowly. It's tail lashed methodically. "Er…hi?" Jedite snatched it by the scruff of the neck. It struggled in his grasp and he hit a pressure point on the animal and it went still. He beamed over to Kunzite.

"Bet you couldn't do that, noble-boy!" Kunzite simply looked at him and held his arm tighter. Mamoru stepped between them.

"Alright you two. Jedite…put it somewhere…outside the palace walls. Kunzite, go get something for that." Then he looked at me. "You, back to bed." I sighed and managed my way back to the bed and sat down. The boys went their different ways and Mamoru looked at the chair. "So that's where he slept last night."

"I'm really hungry." I whined. Mamoru looked at me and cracked a smile.

"I thought you didn't eat anything but water. The forks issue is so intimidating."

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically. "No, really. I am. And they won't let me eat." We fell silent for a while.

"No, really. If you had that virus there is no way you'd be able to get out of bed."

"Maybe I'm just a superhuman." Another knock came at the door, I sighed, I was sick of the people going in and out and the constant movement. Makoto slipped in and shut the door behind her. I looked at her brightly, forgetting I wasn't enveloped in the bed.

"Mako-chan, do me a favor. Please, please get me something to eat." I pleaded with her. She looked as if she had been about to say something, but had lost her thought when I asked for food.

"You. Want to eat something." She said at last. Mamoru half turned around. "I don't believe it."

"That's what I said! The girl is as thin as a rail!" I sighed.

"Look, I'm really hungry and Kunzite won't let me eat anything until some Catherine chick shows up and okay it but…I'm so hungry!" I babbled. Mamoru looked at me suddenly.

"Catherine?" He said. I stopped whining and looked at him. "Why Cath?" He asked.

"I don't know, that's just what he said!"

"Catherine's not here, though." He said. Makoto shifted. She looked between us and sat on the floor next to the chair.

"Let's make a deal. You stay there and not exhaust yourself even if there's a battle and I'll get you something to eat." Her green eyes gazed up at me in a commanding way. I nodded. Mamoru sighed and leaned the chair back on two legs. Makoto stood up. "I'll get you some cereal then."

"Okay." I said, and sat up in the bed. Mamoru looked at me as I settled in. I played with the pieces of fabric on the quilt that was on the bed. The intricate designs told a story each piece had it's own part of the tale.

"You know…you do still remind me of Serenity." He said. "But she doesn't quite compare. Even being sick you're still beautiful." I looked over at him, somewhat flustered.

"Are you making at pass at me? That's at least the third time you've said that to me." I asked. He shook his head.

"No. No, My heart belongs to her…it's just, well… there's simply no denying the fact."

"As flattered as I am by this, It does make me slightly uncomfortable." He shrugged. I prayed Makoto would return with some food soon.

"Rei told me that the queen was most upset when she found out about your health. They're all worried about you. I'm almost envious. I don't think anyone would be too worried if anything happened to me. All the boys are so obsessed over their own great loves and trials. I'm just here to hold them back." He said it bitterly. As if the words burned as they were spoken. I actually felt sympathy for him.

"No, you're not. All of those boys are very loyal to you. They are willing to lay their lives on the line for king and country, are they not?" I heard him sigh. Luckily Makoto came back in just the right time. She held a steaming bowl in her hands, with a spoon and handed it to me when she got to the bed. I smiled at her. "Thank you so much, Mako-chan." I gingerly took the spoon and tasted the cereal. It was hot, but the flavor was good. She had even sprinkled blackberries on it. Mamoru gestured to it.

"You see this is what I mean. The girls bend over backwards for you and Serenity. My men wouldn't nurse me." I looked at him, and swallowed, there was a hint of darkness in my eyes.

"Men aren't really nurturing." I said before taking another bite. "I learned that early enough."

"Besides," Makoto jumped in on the conversation. "We need a healthy leader. And Minako's all we got." She grinned at me, hoping I didn't mind the tease. I had already eaten half the bowl. But then I began slowing down. The hunger had abated. And I was getting full as the thick substance settled in. I tried to finish it. "If you can't finish it, don't force yourself." She said, not missing a thing. Kunzite came back, then.

"What is this, a party?" He asked. His arm was now wrapped in a bandage. He was still holding it up. Makoto did a double take.

"What happened to you?" She asked. Kunzite turned to his bedroom for a second. Mamoru watched carefully. I knew he was thinking of an answer so she wouldn't flip out.

"A…cat…bit me." He said, slowly. Mamoru shook his head and looked away. 

"Cat? Cats can do that?" She asked, incredulous.

"It was a big cat." I realized that Kunzite would see the bowl. But by this point I didn't really care. He sighed, and joined her on the floor. "So what's going on with the gaggle?" He asked. Mamoru stirred and looked at him.

"They're on their way, I was told, Selene is coming." My eyes widened. Makoto looked to Mamoru herself.

"What?" She asked softly.

"I told you she was worried about Minako." He said as if it was just common.

"But wait…" I started. "Who's going to be there to protect the kingdom, and…" The many possible bad events that could happen flashed through my mind.

"I'm sure she's leaving it in capable hands." Mamoru said. Kunzite leaned against the bed.

"I agree with the girls." He said. "It seems like a dangerous move, especially with the threats." Mamoru sighed.

"There are people going to be there. I'm not allowed to discuss it, alright?" Our trio was pacified. We sat in silence for a while.

"I've got an idea," Makoto said. "Let's play a game!" I flopped back on the pillows. "Games" with Makoto were scary things.

"You're joking, right?" Mamoru said looking at her.

"Hey grumpy, back off." Kunzite said. Jedite walked in with out knocking.

"It woke up half way." He said. He brushed off some grass on his arm.

"What did?" Makoto asked.

"The cat!" Kunzite said quickly. Jedite just nodded slowly. He joined the group on the floor.

"So, what're we all doing here?"

"Amusing Minako." Mamoru replied.

"It's a great game. Just ask me a bunch of yes or no questions. But you have a limit, which I'll tell you when you reach it. Then you have to guess what I'm thinking about." Makoto jumped back in. Jedite looked skeptical.

"Alright. Animal?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Is it a bunny?" Jedite asked.

"Don't waste your questions." She replied, eyeing him. He grinned.

"How about a flower?" Kunzite asked.

"Yes."

"Is it a pansy?" Jedite said.

"No, but I knew a few things that are."

"Does it have color?" I asked.

"Yes." 

"Is it pink?" Jedite asked.

"This is lame." Mamoru said. Makoto shot him a look.

"Yes."

"Does it have three leaves per sprout?" I asked. Makoto looked stunned.

"Yes."

"An abundance of petals?" Kunzite asked.

"Yes."

"Sweet fragrance?"

"Yes."

"A rose?" Mamoru asked finally.

"Yep!" Makoto said cheerfully. The door opened again, and we all turned to see who it was.

~Notes from Zellie~

Wow. I know that wasn't the best place to end it, but oh well. This is the most recent part of Total Eclipse. I decided to end it there because it seemed monotonous other wise. And I really wanted a change of scene too. Oh well. guess that'll have to wait until chapter 12, I guess. Let me know what you think! E-mail- Lil_venus@hotmail.com. Thanks to all the reviewers on FF.net. Your support is much appreciated! Adios! ~Zellie.


	13. Part 12

Total Eclipse- Minako's Story

Part 12

"One day, one night, one moment With a dream to be leaving One step, one fall, one falter And a new earth across a wide ocean This way became my journey This day ends together, Far and Away "

-Enya

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

From the moment she walked into the room, she commanded our complete attention. Her silver hair cascaded to the ground as we stopped the game. Silence descended upon us.

"Minako," she said, "my, you are sick, child," I swallowed. She could tell this by just looking? Makoto and Jedite scooted over as Selene walked to the bed. She set a hand on my forehead. Rei peeked in from around the door and Usagi was just behind her. "We have to get you home," Mamoru sat straighter in his chair.

"How do you plan on being able to move her?" he asked. Selene looked at him sharply.

"The same way she got here." Makoto looked down.

"Um, about that…" she started. Jedite elbowed her. She didn't continue. Selene turned to the group on the floor.

"Mamoru, get some blankets. Makoto, get her stuff together. Minako, sit down!" I had stood up to get my bag. Selene gently shoved me down on to the bed. The group jumped into action. Kunzite helped Makoto pack up my stuff. Mamoru left quickly and Selene went to check on something. Jedite beckoned for Rei to come in. She scurried over and stood next to him in between him and the bed. He grabbed her hand.

"I want you to keep a close eye on her." Rei nodded slowly. "If she has that…virus, then she'll be pretty out of it for a while. If not, well, then we don't know what she has. She's been pretty wasted since yesterday. I'm guessing she will be for a few more days," He stopped and sighed. "I really think that she might not have that thing, but be careful all right?" Rei nodded again. She looked at me. I looked the other way. We sighed simultaneously.

"I don't want to do this," I said. "I can't submit an entire planet to a disease that they don't have. It could wipe out millions if it breaks out. And I will not be responsible for an epidemic," Jedite looked helplessly at Rei. She looked back at him. Makoto and Kunzite looked up from packing my stuff.

"That's a good point," Makoto commented. She set the bag down. "Oh no, what if I'm a carrier!" she cried.

"That's enough!" Kunzite said abruptly. "I don't think she has that virus. Different people have been saying it all day. She's not showing the same signs, besides she's been run down for a while and she had to break sometime. I think we're all over reacting," He looked at Jedite. "Jedite, you would know the most about what it was like. What do you think?" Jedite rubbed the back of his head. He sighed.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." Mamoru came back in with a robe and some blankets.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Rei exclaimed. "I can't believe we're arguing over what to do with Minako. Think about it. She'll do anything if we make her do it. And she's going home, so we can keep an eye on her!" Makoto blinked. Everyone else in the room remained silent, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"I guess we have no choice then," Makoto said finally. She picked up my bag and packed the rest of my stuff, then set it down again. It was like a party in my room. There were simply too many people. And they were all talking at once.

"She needs rest."

"How are we going to get her home safely?"

"I just don't know what's going on."

"It's my fault." It hurt my head to hear all their voices at once. I just snuggled under the covers and tried to drown them out.

"Enough, already," Mamoru said finally. He glanced at me. I didn't want to look at them, then. The room got quiet again. "You have to get up, Minako." I did so. He handed me the robe and held me up, just like he had earlier. I caught Usagi's glance from behind the door. She didn't look happy.

"Let me do that," Rei gently moved him over and took control.

"I don't need to be held up, Rei," I said. She eased up, but looked back at Jedite.

"Don't look at me. She said she didn't need help. She's the only one who knows exactly how she feels," he said responding to her glance. I sniffled. Makoto set down a pair of slippers. I stepped into them. Kunzite walked over to me and held me around the shoulders. Jedite looked at Rei, and I realized that she was pushing him away. He looked like he longed for her so much, but didn't dare touch her. Something had happened. Mamoru shifted, breaking my half concentration.

"We have to get her out of here. It's simply too cold here for her," Mamoru looked out the door just as Selene came back.

"We're ready," she said softly. "Makoto, you are to come back as well. They'll send your stuff to us." Makoto looked surprised. She hadn't expected to leave so suddenly, I think. Before I could get a word in, Kunzite picked me up and started walking out the door.

"Put me down," I said weakly. "I can walk."

"Yes," he replied, "but it'll take you forever." The conversations were hushed. Selene was a head of us, and I knew Usagi was close behind her. Rei and Makoto were trailing us. Kunzite had my bag as well. It was getting foggy again. I must have fell asleep in his arms.

The next thing I knew, Makoto and Rei were helping me out of the transport. We got to my room and I got back into bed. I just wanted to sleep. I don't know how long I was out for but the next time I was awake it was dark outside. My door was shut. The windows were shut and it felt stuffy. I didn't feel nauseous any more. I just felt like I had a really long nap. I got up, and I didn't feel shaky, I was still a little weak, but not shaky. I opened my window slightly. The cool air hit my face and it felt like home. I still had the robe on Mamoru had given me earlier. I didn't bother to take it off.

Next door was silent. I wondered what Rei was up to. I walked over and knocked on her door. "Reich?" I knew it wasn't late. It was just dark out. I had slept all day. I knocked a little louder. Rei came to the door.

"Minako?" she asked surprised. "Get back to bed," she commanded me.

"I'm feeling better," I said. She leaned against the door frame. "Have you had dinner yet?" Rei shook her head.

"And you're not getting dinner unless you're in bed. So get back!" She pointed to my room and I obliged and went back to bed. She followed me in. The stars twinkled out my window. She sat down on my bed. "So you're not feeling sick at all?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, I just feel better." She nodded.

"I'll go talk Makoto in to getting something to you. I'll be back. Take it easy," she said. I nodded. She got up and left. Her midnight colored hair trailed behind her as she left. My room was dark. I could barely discern the colors in my room, and even then they were muted in the inky blackness. I knew just where all my candles were on my walls. I decided I needed the light. I picked up the starter and walked around my room lighting the candles until my room was brighter. It had changed so much from when I had first arrived.

The room had originally been a pale green with a pastel mint carpet. Green simply wasn't my color. The walls were bare and the bed was suitable but it needed some decoration. Through the years it had slowly evolved. My walls became a pale, fresh yellow color, with a light blue carpet. I had a vanity set against my far wall and it was a deep mahogany wood, as was my bed, which was a sleigh bed. My bedding had a blue and yellow quilt and a yellow comforter underneath. My bathroom had a deep bath in it, just like Rei's only mine was blue with splashes of yellow all over it and opalescent stones embedded in the floors and walls. I had big French style windows in my bedroom. But my favorite part of my room was my secret area.

There was one mysterious balcony at the palace that drove people crazy. This was because they couldn't find it. It was my balcony. I had a secret passage in my room that lead to this balcony. There was a whole other room on top of my own in which led to the balcony. In this room I stashed a lot of my personal objects and findings. I had writings up there and big cushy pillows that could be thrown anywhere and make it comfortable. This was my other hiding spot. My rainy day spot. And I wanted to go up there, now. But I had to wait for Rei get back, because I knew she'd find me missing and flip out. I was pleased at my now dimly lit room. At least I could see my colors now, as well as my other little odds and ends.

My door opened suddenly. Selene walked in with a bowl of food. "Minako?" she asked quietly. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Rei told me you were feeling better," she handed me the food. "I must say, you look better, but I still don't want you out and about for a while," I nodded. Selene gestured to the bowl of food. "Go ahead, eat a little," I didn't know that my food was heavily medicated. I took a few bites and realized just how hungry I was. I ended up eating the whole bowl. Selene leaned forward and gave me a hug. "Rest up, darling," she said. I was already starting to nod off. I hadn't even realized she called me darling. Just before I fell asleep I thought I head a cat mewing in the distance.

I slept soundly through the night. I awoke the next morning to someone coming into my room. I felt a gentle hand on my forehead. Selene was keeping a diligent watch on me. Ami bent over the bed. "Okay, get up," she said.

"Huh?" I mumbled incoherently.

"You have to wash up, Minako."

"mmmph." I replied snuggling down into the folds of my bed again. Ami sighed.

"Fine I'm giving you another half an hour. It's already 11:00." I nodded and fell back asleep. I didn't know that I had been so exhausted. I heard the door shut behind her as she left.

True to her word, a half an hour later exactly, Ami walked back into my room. "Now you're getting up," she said. I rolled over and looked at her.

"Okay," I said quietly. I'd been sleeping for days, but I was still tired. I got up slowly and pulled my whole 5' 9" frame up half of what I normally would. Ami slung her arm over my shoulders. I tried to shrug her off. "I'm good, really."

"I hope your kids aren't as stubborn as you are, Minako," she said off hand.

"What?" I asked. It was a strange statement, especially coming from Ami. She shook her head.

"Nevermind," We reached the bathroom. Ami let me go. She pointed to the bath. "Now get clean. You'll feel better." I nodded. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I shed my clothes and slipped into my bath. Someone had already pulled the cover off for me, so I didn't have to do it myself. They were really heavy covers, being solar insulated and all. I took a minimum amount of time in the bath. I really would rather be sleeping by this point. I got out and wrapped a towel around my self and got back out into my room. I changed and got back in bed. I was sleeping again before I knew it.

Not much long later Usagi slipped into my room. I hadn't heard her quiet knock, but I did hear her shuffling into my room. I was half asleep as she made her way to my bed. "Minako?" she asked. I didn't respond. "Are you really asleep?" she asked. She waited for a moment longer then set something on my bed. It mewed softly and walked back to her. "No, stay here!" She whispered loudly to it. It mewed again. I ignored the whole thing, drifting back into a deeper sleep. She reached over and set it on the other side of me, so I was between her and the creature. It mewed again, with a scared tone in it's voice. It paced back and forth for a few seconds, but couldn't see Usagi. She took the opportunity to leave. It cried for a few more minutes then curled up and slept next to me.

A soft, warm, fuzzy object brushed against my face and woke me up. My trip back to consciousness was slow and tedious. It mewed in my face. I snapped awake then. I jumped and sat up, trying to get my eyes to focus on it. It jumped into my lap and mewed again. It was a tiny, white kitten. "Where'd you come from?" I asked it softly. It closed its eyes and mewed. A curious golden crescent graced its forehead. I tentatively reached out and petted it. The softy baby fur was like silk. It began purring in the only way it knew how. It was a broken, rough purr, but I still managed to fall in love with the little thing. It licked my hand. I laughed softly. Its rough pink tongue tickled my hand.

"So what's your name little guy?" I asked it, picking it up so that it was eye level with me. It fit into my hand. It mewed at me. A knock came at the door. "Come in." I said. Usagi came in and I set the kitten down. It crawled up to my stomach and lay down.

"I see you found Artemis." She said when she came in.

"Is that its name?" I asked.

"His name," she answered. "I'll show you Luna later. Mom said that it would be a good idea to give Artemis to you because you're so full of love, and he was really shy," I looked at her confused. "Anyway, are you coming to dinner?" she asked, switching subjects with ease.

"I better not," I replied. She nodded.

"I'll bring you something to eat then," She handed me a small ball of string. "You might need this." I nodded. Then she left. I turned my attention back to the tiny ball of fur asleep on my stomach.

"Artemis huh?" I gently petted his forehead with only a few fingers. He slept soundly on my stomach. "I think you and I'll be great friends, Artemis."

*~*~Notes from Zellie*~*~

Well well. What have we here? A little tiny kitten? Mwah. Yes. Enter the Artemis. Sorry, guys, but I love Artemis. He's my favorite cat. And luckily we'll see a lot of him from here on in. Well, my computer's been down, so it's taken me a while to get this out. Sorry for the wait! I've already started part thirteen. So it shouldn't take too much longer. Oh yeah, shameless plug time. Go read VO1's As We Were, then read As We Are. Enjoy. They're some of the best written stories I've ever read. Trust me, they're good. Go read now! Questions, comments? Lil_venus@hotmail.com


	14. Part 13

Total Eclipse- Minako's Story

Part 13

"Dreams can make me mad 

I can't leave my dream 

I can't stop myself 

Don't know what I am 

What lies are truth? 

What truths are lies?"

-Art of Life X-Japan

*~*~*~*~* 

It didn't take me much longer to get over my sickness. But I still took it easy for a while afterwards, so I didn't get run down again. We delighted in our new little live playthings. Rei was constantly trying to steal Artemis away from me, but whenever she got too far, he'd cry pitifully and she'd be forced to give him back. He followed me wherever I went. Eventually it got to the point where I had to lock him in my room when I went to training, and he was always angry with me afterwards. Especially after Makoto almost stepped on him once.

Luna was a darling little thing. Complete with fiery red eyes and a sleek black coat, she was always intimidating my poor Artemis. He was meek and was the more normal of the two, with his pure as snow what fur and clear green eyes. He reminded me of Kunzite and even Adonis. It was slightly disturbing. But I loved him anyway. He had a cute way of curling up beside me when he slept, and he'd crawl underneath my arm when he was scared of something. It was incredibly cute.

Days passed into months, and soon enough it was time again for Usagi's birthday. The four of us girls were incredibly close, but we always seemed to leave Usagi out of things. Sometimes, I'd notice her watching us training, but I knew I couldn't let her join us, it wasn't her responsibility. We just trained on preparing for the worst we didn't know was coming.

Finally the night of Usagi's party was upon us. The girls and I had been planning a surprise for her for months. We were going to give her Endymion. She didn't think he could make the gala, because he had other business to attend to. But the big surprise was he was planning on proposing to her. As excited as we were we kept our mouths shut and avoided saying anything much to her, lest we should slip and give it away. Thinking back, on it, I think that she might have been hurt by our cold attitude towards her, but it was well worth it.

We had set up a secret base outside by the forest. Rei and I had set up lanterns in the trees and set up tables for the lot of us. It was our special party just for her. My big surprise came as I was up in a tree trying to tie a garland around a branch. Artemis had followed me up and was in a branch higher up. Rei called across the way.

"It looks a little low." We raised the garland up and retired it.

"Good now?" I asked her.

"Yep," Came the response. I nodded again, and then climbed down out of the tree. I thought that Artemis had climbed down with me, but when I hit the bottom, I realized he wasn't there.

"Artemis!" I called. "Are you still up there?" Ami and Makoto walked over and looked up in the tree to see if they could find him. I was expecting him to meow at me, but he didn't. "Artemis?" I asked again. A branch shook.

"I'm stuck!" I looked over to the other tree, thinking it was Rei. Rei was walking towards us. I looked confused towards Makoto and Ami. They had the same expression.

"Did you say that?" I asked Rei, when she came. She shook her head.

"I didn't say anything."

"I'm still stuck!" The voice said again.

"It can't be," Ami breathed. I shook my head, and followed the bouncing branch with my eyes. He was definitely still up there. I sighed and started to climb the tree. I got to the branch where he was. It was pretty unstable beneath me.

"Artemis," I called softly. He turned around and looked at me. "Come here." He walked over, cautiously. I picked him up, set him on my shoulder, then climbed down the tree. I got to the ground and the girls looked at me.

"I was stuck," Artemis said. Makoto nearly fainted.

"He can talk!" Ami exclaimed. I blinked. My kitten was speaking my language. Something seemed wrong with that.

"Well…he doesn't _feel/_ alien," Rei said. The decorations were all set up. The forest looked as magical as we hoped it would. It was time to get going.

"What?" Artemis asked innocently. Ami picked him up and held him, stroking his head. She smiled to herself, lost in thought.

"That is _weird_!" Makoto finally found her voice.

"What?" Artemis asked more persistently now. Ami shook her head. The cat sounded like a little boy. But for just beginning to speak, he had quite the vocabulary and comprehension of the language. And he was only a few months old. Artemis was still small and curious, but he still didn't like to be too far from me. What was it that enabled him to speak to us? He was just a normal cat, wasn't he? Ami held him to eye level.

"You, sir, are a very special cat," she said. She held him close again. We started on the way to the palace.

"Okay," he replied.

"I wonder if Luna can talk," I mused. We were inside by the time Usagi came charging toward us.

"am-EEE!" she screeched. She held Luna away from her at arm's length. The poor kitten bounced as Usagi ran. "This-" she pointed to Luna. "It can talk!"

"Usa! Never shake a kitten!" Rei reprimanded her.

"Ow…" Luna muttered. She looked like she could have cried if cats could cry. Luna was slightly bigger than Artemis. Her sleek black coat shone in the lights of the palace.

"Give her to me." I took Luna from Usagi and stroked her, trying to calm her down. "Artemis can talk too," I said finally.

"NO WAY!" Usagi jumped back and stared at us. "Is this what you guys have been hiding from me?" she asked. Ami shook her head. Artemis was falling asleep in her arms. Rei held her head.

"Gods, Usagi," she said quietly. "Quiet down." Makoto looked at the group.

"Why don't we go ask the queen?" she asked. We all nodded and headed on our merry way to see Selene. Makoto burst into the throne room, ignoring the fact that Selene was in council. The rest of us hung back. Selene looked at Makoto, startled.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. We could hear the worry in her voice. Makoto crossed her arms and leaned back.

"Only the fact that our cats are talking!" Selene visibly calmed down and even smiled a bit.

"Oh! You had me worried, Makoto." Makoto shook her head. Selene looked behind Makoto to see us. "Well, come in girls," she said. She waved us in and we all walked in one by one. The council looked at us annoyed. We interrupted something important. Selene took Luna from my arms and set her down on the table in front of her. Luna yawned and stretched then sat down again. Selene bent close to her and said something inaudible to us.

"Hello, sirs, my name is Luna," she said politely. "I'm pleased to meet you." One of the council members looked at her, then to Usagi.

"Hey, the cat's got better manners than Serenity!" he said. The others nodded in agreement. I chuckled quietly. Usagi looked like she was being pushed to her limit. Artemis yawned again.

"Can we go home now? I'm tired," he said. Ami grinned and stroked his head again. I think she was amazed by the cats, but still she accepted it quicker than we did.

"I say, Selene," rejoined another councilman, "What is the ability that lets them speak?" Selene smiled to herself for a moment.

"The same as yours. They learned it," she said, finally. "They're just very special animals." She stroked Luna's head. One of the council members cleared his throat and Selene handed Luna to Makoto. "Alright girls, go back to whatever you were doing." We left, making sure to close the door. We were about to go to our separate rooms when Usagi walked in front of us and stopped.

"We need to talk," her voice took on an almost authoritative tone. She wasn't very demanding back then. Rei moved to the front of the group.

"Why?" she asked. Usagi actually balled her fists up and stood her ground. She usually turned tail against Rei.

"It's my birthday today and not a one of you has said a word to me about it!" I thought that she was maturing suddenly. "And that's only the beginning," she continued, "for months now you've been leaving me out of everything! I won't stand for it anymore!" I saw the tears forming in her eyes. "What _is_ it? Why do you shun me so?" Luna meowed from in Makoto's arms and struggled to get down. Mako let her go. I was too stunned by her outburst to respond.

"We don't shun you, Usagi." Makoto said gently. "That's a harsh word to use." Usagi looked at her there was something unrecognizable in her eyes.

"Still," she replied through clenched teeth. "I demand that you guys treat me better or I will excuse you all and not keep in contact!" Now I realized she was just throwing a fit. Usagi turned and stormed down the hall. Makoto went to go after her, but stopped. Usagi was not about to be consoled just yet. She looked at us, worriedly.

"We better watch our step today," she said. I yawned. Artemis followed suit. He yawned a lot.

"I need a nap. Let's rest up girls. She'll forgive us tonight." We all split up to our rooms. I dozed in my room until I knew I had to get ready. I left Artemis curled up on my bed to take a bath. I was pink and clean by the time I got out. I dried my hair and started to put it up in curlers. I went into my closet and researched it's depths. I was looking for the perfect dress for the night. I found a gauzy, incredibly pale pink dress with off the shoulder sleeves and a fitted bodice. The skirt was full and billowy. I pulled my hair back gently with a pair of rose colored crystal barrettes. My hair fell around me in a cascade of gentle curls. I put on a little make up, then went to check to see if everything was in position. When I opened my door, I nearly shut it again out of sheer surprise. Usagi was standing at the door looking a complete mess.

"Minako," she said quietly. Then she threw herself at me and latched on around my neck. She'd been crying for a while I could tell. "I said some horrible things today! I'm sorry," she cried. "I didn't mean any of it, but I'm just so frustrated! I feel so left out!" I inched us over and gave the warning signal on Rei's door. Luckily we had a back up plan. Usagi was too busy crying to notice.

"Hey, hey, It's okay." I said gently. I pulled her off me. "Why don't we go in my room and talk this out, okay?" She nodded and went into my room and sat on my bed. I closed the door gently behind me. I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. "What are you so upset over, we know you didn't mean it, hun." She sniffled and I handed her a tissue.

"I thought that you guys didn't want to be around me anymore because I'm annoying, and I'm too clingy…" She continued for a bit with various other things. I dissuaded her at every turn, just to reassure her. Finally she calmed down, then she took notice of what I was wearing. "What are you so dressed up for?" she asked.

"The gala, silly." I lied. The gala wasn't until the next night, but I figured I could confuse her enough to believe it in the state she was in. She paused to think for a second then nodded.

"I should go get ready, then," she mumbled. I stood up.

"I'll go with you!" I exclaimed. "I can help you dress." She nodded and we went to her room. I spotted Rei in the hall and she gave me an affirmative signal that everything was set up. I wasn't supposed to be the one to take Usagi out, but I was now. Or at least I was setting her up. When we got to her room she changed and fixed her hair and pretty much did everything by herself while I prattled on about various topics to distract her. Luna was curled up in her bed next to Usagi's own. Rei charged into the room, just after Usagi had finished getting ready.

"Serenity! You have to come see this!" Usagi looked startled at the use of her formal name by Rei. She looked between the two of us.

"What is it, Rei?" I figured her explanation would be interesting.

"A phoenix landed in the forest!" she exclaimed. I blinked. A phoenix? What? But it was enough for Usagi to jump up and follow Rei. If there ever was anything paranormal, Usagi jumped at the chance to see it. I followed, acting as if I was excited to see it, as well. We ran the entire way out to our spot. Usagi stopped short when we got to the spot.

"What the-" she got out before the group jumped up and shouted surprise. "Oh my!" She breathed. "You guys!" She jumped up once, and Mamoru walked up to her and took her hand. I slipped behind them, as did Rei and walked over to the group. Then Mamoru balked.

"Usako, love, um…" he stammered for a moment. Then he looked behind to us nervously. I prayed he'd have the guts to go through with it.

"What is it?" she asked as if she honestly did not know what was going on. Mamoru hesitated for a moment longer. I never took my eyes off him, hoping I could will him to go through with it. Finally, he stood up. My heart sank for a moment. But, he pulled her off to the side, where he wasn't in front of us. I heard Usagi say something, but couldn't tell what it was. Makoto bustled about behind us and set up the table with fresh food. Nephrite was helping her, and he kept bumping into her on purpose. I hadn't really watched for the other boys, anticipation had taken hold of me. Kunzite even walked up behind me and set his hand on my shoulder. I scarcely breathed.

Mamoru turned around. He was grinning like a mischievous little boy. He was holding Usagi's hand and she looked slightly flushed. I knew instantly that it worked and broke a grin myself. It would be wonderful for these two to be together, I just knew it. It didn't matter that she was young. They were meant for each other. I relaxed then. My part was done. I turned to Kunzite and my smile brightened. Makoto announced that it was time for dinner, and we didn't have much time, so we all sat down.

The meal went smoothly. It was peaceful and pleasant. Makoto had chose to serve a light pasta salad and some sort of chicken dish. We had wine, and water. There was fresh, flaky bread and for dessert, Makoto had whipped up strawberry shortcake with fresh whipped cream. It was a delightful meal. Our conversation was pleasant and engaging, we discussed theories and studies, it was fun. I noticed that Usagi and Mamoru kept sneaking each other secret glances all night. I never found out exactly what he said to her, despite the gossip Usagi was. Then Usagi said she was tired, so she and Mamoru walked back to the castle. He was only "escorting" her. The rest of us cleaned up then split up. Rei, Jedite, Makoto and Nephrite were going to play a game, while Ami and Zoisite were heading to the library so she could show him her latest "acquisition." Kunzite and I stayed outside. We walked to the garden and found a nice tree to site under. We were silent for a while and I began to let my mind wander to what Kunzite would say to me when he asked me to marry him. The wind aided in my reverie.

"You look radiant tonight," he murmured. It was enough to snap me out of my daydream. I had been leaning my head against his shoulder studying the stars through the branches of the trees. I turned to look up at him.

"It's nothing more than usual," I said though it wasn't completely true.

"Not so," he replied. He knew it wasn't true, either. "But I don't care." Kunzite shot me a quick glance. He took my hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. He seemed nervous for some reason. Maybe it was just the fresh spring air and the Earth shine. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I've been well for a while, darling, why?" I replied.

"Well, I've just been concerned. You always seem to get in trouble over something." He grinned down at me. I stuck my tongue out and nestled my head against his chest. I could hear his heat beat and the sound of his deep breathing was soothing. He gently ran a hand through my hair. Even his touch was enough to seal my thoughts on only him. I had taken my shoes off and they lay next to me in the soft grass. The bark of the tree was rough, but we didn't mind. It was peaceful.

I returned to planing our secret wedding. He brushed the hand he was running through my hair against my face and then swooped down to kiss me, catching me by surprise. His kiss was soft and full of longing. I let myself relax in his arms, and I think he felt it. My grip on his back tightened when I began to turn my mind off of morality. Then Kunzite broke the kiss. He looked sad for some reason. I knew something was wrong now.

"What's the matter?" I asked. His jaw clenched and he dropped his hand to around my waist. He looked away for a moment. My eyes never left his face. I was concerned. His eyes had that cold, distant look that I'd been trying to erase since he'd gone to earth. I wondered what had happened. Finally, he looked me in the eyes again and began the story.

"There's talk of a betrothal between myself and Nerissel Gerhin." The statement was very blunt. I was shocked. The very thought of _my_ Kunzite betrothed made my blood boil. "My father disowned Adonis when he turned an offer like this down before. I'm not sure I can afford that, Mia." I sat bolt upright.

"You speak as if there's an option!" I felt my dream world crash down around me, in a rush of broken images. "Kunzite, there is no option. You don't love her and you never will. Gods, you don't even know the girl!" I knew him, and I knew that if he'd held out this long just for me, he'd always hold out for me. He sighed. I didn't feel guilty yet about my accusations. I didn't know he was tearing himself apart with the situation. I was not as sensitive to it as I could have been. It was just set in my head that nothing would change between us again, unless for the better.

"Oh yes, and I'll be able to support you when it comes time, when I have no money from my father, am I correct?" I looked at him sternly.

"Why should you have to support me?" I asked coolly.

"Because, Minako, you've already been exiled!" The conversation was getting heated. "You have no money, and you're living off the charity of the Lunarians. I can assure you that your father isn't going to leave you anything. As it is he's refused to name an heir. He's practically been thrown over, and Selene has him so restrained…" He trailed off as he watched my face fall. I turned my gaze from him out across the gardens. I was searching for answers in my mind, anything to prevent this. The silence now wasn't comfortable-- it was tense.

"How could you live with yourself if you went through with it?" I asked quietly. "You'd never be happy."

"It's not set in stone yet." His eyes were like steel. I could practically feel the stress built up in him. I wanted to punch the tree. There was a dull ache inside of me just hearing the news. I watched him for a moment, not saying anything. I calmed my self as much as I could and then tried to help him calm down.

"Love, nothing is set in stone." I said quietly. I set my hands on either side of his face and searched his eyes. Then I realized what I was doing to him. I put my head down. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I shouldn't be so upset, I guess." He shook his head. I looked back up.

"You have every right to be upset." Kunzite clasped a hand around one of mine and held it to his lips. I heard him take a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a moment, and I moved closer. "There's no way you'd let me get away easy, and I knew it," he whispered. I wanted to cry. I stood up and pulled him up as well, instead. He looked at me questioningly. I reached up and held him tightly around the shoulders, then I stepped back. Rationality fled my mind.

"You can't be betrothed if you're already engaged, can you?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. My grip on his hands tightened.

"You're talking crazy, Mia." My confusion and distraught grew. "It won't make a difference," he insisted. His voice was deadly quiet. I was about to continue, when a ball hit Kunzite on the head. He reached up and held his head then turned a murderous glare towards where the ball came from. Jedite was trotting over, not noticing the tense situation. I picked up the ball and held it out for Jedite, hoping he'd take it and go. But he didn't.

When Jedite got to us he took the ball and smiled at Kunzite, either ignoring the glare or simply not noticing it. He tossed it back and forth in his hands a few times and then tilted his head. "Wanna play, Kunz?" he asked. Kunzite shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Not really, Jedite, we're in the middle of a conversation," Kunzite replied.

"Talking about something big?" Jedite asked, good naturedly. I motioned for him to get out of there, but he wouldn't.

"Not really, Jed."

"Then you should be able to-" Jedite persisted before he was interrupted. Kunzite snapped and shoved Jedite. He stumbled backwards a few steps, then regained his balance.

"Get back to your game," Kunzite half growled. I could tell he really didn't want to hurt Jedite and was restraining his frustration. Jedite blinked in surprise and turned back, not wanting further the scuffle. His silence in the retreat was unusual. I watched after him as he returned to them. Rei shot me a concerned look, before turning back to the game. The girls were all mussed up. It must have been a really physical game. Kunzite moved and I turned my attention back to him. He rubbed his hand on his forehead and looked at me. I can't describe his expression. It was too pained for words. I swallowed.

"Kunzite, you can't do this to me," I said finally. I couldn't lay off, and I knew I should stop. He groaned and turned around.

"It's always about you, isn't it?" he yelled when he turned back around. "How can you be so self absorbed?" he questioned.

"No!" I cried back at him. "It's not all about me, it's about you too!"

"How so?"

"If you don't marry me you'll never marry, Kunzite. And I can be jealous and ensure it."

"So you're threatening me?"

"Yes! Well…no." I looked down and draped one had over my waist. "I'm just telling you the truth you don't want to believe." He sighed.

"I can't take much more of this, Minako," he said.

"Would you rather be poor and blissful or would you rather be rich and miserable?" I asked, my voice shaking. Kunzite stared at me for a moment, then he shook his head and started walking away. "Wait!" I cried and ran after him. I grabbed his arm, and he tried to pull it away, but I wouldn't let go. He raised his hand to brush me off, and I was terrified he was about to hit me. "Stop it, Kunzite!" My voice rang across the expanse around us. It seemed like everything stopped at my command. I let go, shaking.

"Calm down, damnit!" he hissed. I couldn't move. "I have think for a while. Just leave me alone, alright?" He shot me another pained look and started walking for the cliffs. The group watched us part, I could sense their gaze on my back. After a moment I turned and went to my room to think myself. I went up to my special room and cuddled up with a pillow in my lap and started to cry. I didn't know I left the door part way open and Artemis nosed his way through the door and followed me up. When I was wrapped up in my own self-pity, he set his cold nose against my arm and made me jump. I turned to look at him.

"Why do you cry when you're pretty?" he asked in that childish voice. I picked him up and set him in my lap on the pillow. I petted his head and looked across the empty land in front of me.

"I don't think you'd understand, hun," I said quietly. I sighed, then I jumped when I heard footsteps on the stairs. Artemis tensed, with my reaction. I turned to see Kunzite leaning his head on his arms on the top stair.

"You alright?" he asked. I sniffled, then turned and nodded. He stepped up next to me and looked at the cat. I didn't look back at him.

"How'd you find me?"

"The door was open," he replied. I gave a quick nod. He sat down next to me and Artemis growled.

"Stop it!" I said, and tapped his forehead. He looked up at me surprised.

"But he doesn't make you happy!" Artemis replied. Kunzite raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I looked at him long enough to see the expression.

"Talking kitten, who's possessive over you. Great, I've got competition, and you're miffed over…" He trailed off. My eyes started to water. If anyone had competition, it was me. I knew Nerssil when I was a child. I thought that if anyone could turn Kunzite's heart it was her. "Look, love…" he started. Artemis was grumpily pacified. I tried to choke down a sob. I was being childish. Kunzite struggled. I remained silent in my stubborn state. He sighed. The he took my hand and waited until I looked at him. The look in his eyes was earnest and pleading. "I'd rather be poor," he said quietly. He laughed a little. Then he repeated himself. I smiled through my tears.

"I'd rather be poor too," I said back. Then he kissed me gently while Artemis spazed out behind us.

*~*~Notes from Zellie*~*~ 

Well, what an interesting turn, huh? Mwee…I love Artemis. What'll happen next? I'm not sure. Welcome, Lena. Thanks for being my beta. Oh, yeah. More senseless plugging. Go read Tears of the Moon by stargirl. Even though it's an Usagi/Mamoru story, it's one of the best I've ever read for any SM fan fiction, and I'm obviously not much of an U/M fan. So that says something right there. Go, read! 'Till the next of one of my endeavors! Questions, Comments? -->Lil_Venus@hotmail.com.


	15. Part 14

Total Eclipse- Minako's Story

Part 14

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do. I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning. A reason for living. A deeper meaning. …I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea. I wanna lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me... "

-Truly Madly Deeply by: Savage Garden

Three years of seasons shifted and swayed and I had become an adult. The moon was prosperous. It seemed we were on the dawn of a golden age, complete with all we needed to become a supreme power in the universe. Maybe we'd gotten too full of ourselves. Maybe the other planets were scared. I think Beryl was just sick of waiting. We were indeed on a dawn. We were on the dawn of a great awakening as well as a great downfall. Though our world was filled with light and peace there is always chaos in the shadows. And it was time for the shadow to over power the light.

Naturally, we didn't notice anything was wrong. On the moon it was business as usual. The girls and I trained for a bit every day, we studied for a bit, and the rest of the day was playtime. It is quite possible that we never really grew up. I was twenty now. I felt so old yet knew I was still young. Very young in the eyes of time. My life was finally stabilizing. I felt secure with my friends, who by this point had become more than family. This even included the boys. One by one we each succumbed to fate. We all had our little pairings and we were blissfully happy. Too happy, now that I think about it. Oddly enough though, I was the last girl to get engaged.

It happened on a quiet night during the celebration of Earth's vernal equinox. I was standing on the outside of the forest just outside the palace walls that Kunzite and I had climbed over years ago. It was silent. The moon was casting its usual eerie glow over the land and sky, causing the night to be luminous even in dark. The slight dress I had on hugged my body. I had a light cloak on over it. I didn't feel the need to dress up for a change. I merely let my hair hang loose and it drifted over my shoulders as a breeze picked up in the night. I closed my eyes and listened. I listened to the leaves rustling high atop the trees. I listened to the sounds of the children playing in the background, the laughter and quiet voices of my friends as they settled in for a night long celebration. I reached up and set my hand over my locket, feeling the familiar texture of the etched metal. I traced the patterns idly with my hand. I'd long since memorized them.

Kunzite had asked me to wait out here for him. He had some new place to show. I thought I'd seen just about everything there was to see around the palace by this point. I breathed in deeply. The smell of the earth was very familiar now. It had a scent stronger than anything I'd known on the moon. Nature there was purer. And it all felt so wonderful. It put me in a good mood that I knew wouldn't be broken easily. I looked to the left. Mamoru and Usagi were strolling together along the path that led back to the palace. We had long since stopped calling them by their formal names, unless required of us. It just didn't feel right anymore. I smiled as I watched them. They looked so completely in love. It was sweet and beautiful. I didn't think they could be pulled apart by anything. I wanted that. I wanted to know how she felt, and it seemed just out of my reach.

A hand slipped over my shoulder and I turned around. Kunzite smiled at me. I grinned back and gave him a soft kiss. After the kiss I stepped back with a playful look on my face. "Where have you been? I was beginning to worry," I said. 

"It took me a little longer to get organized than I thought it would," he said while shrugging casually. He took my hand and guided me off into the forest. I noticed he had a small pack strapped to his back. I think he noticed my gazing at it. "There's been some weird happenings lately, you can never be too careful," he said, but didn't turn to look at me as he did so. We did not go far. Suddenly Kunzite stopped and picked me up. I was about to protest as usual when he set me down again over a patch of berries into a clearing of sorts. "Tearing that dress would be the end of it," he explained with a playful tone in his voice. I nodded. He didn't move his hands from my waist, but leaned down and kissed me again. "We'd best hurry or we'll be missed," he said, then continued. 

After a little more time of walking and spontaneously kissing, we made it to Kunzite's current niche in the world. It was a cliff on the edge of the forest that overlooked a village. The land was quiet and peaceful. I wondered what Kunzite's infatuation was with this place, it didn't seem spectacular in any way. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and whispered to me, look up. We both did so, and he stretched one hand out and pointed. I followed the direction and saw odd streaks of color in the sky.

"They call that the aurora borealis," he said quietly. "If you watch it long enough the colors will shift and change. You can only see it in the north, and there was too much light around the palace for me to show this to you."

"It's beautiful," I breathed. We stood watching it for a while. I was delighted by the way the bands of light shifted and swayed, curving here and there causing the light to swirl and mingle, creating new shades of itself. Then Kunzite moved away from me and pulled out a blanket from the pack. He laid it on the ground and the pulled me over to it and we both sat down. I slid my shoes and cloak off and sat holding my knees towards my chest. I continued to watch the color, then let my mind drift and turned to watch the stars. Kunzite sat next to me bustling around in pack apparently looking for something special. He'd tossed out bits of food and even a small flask of wine. I watched him curiously. He had something planed.

The thought that he was about to propose to me never crossed my mind. I merely assumed he had some sort of special surprise like he usually did. But nothing as extreme as what happened. At first he couldn't find it. I heard him swear under his breath and look for something with more intensity. The more he rifled the more I began to be curious, so I watched him instead. He finally got a hold of what he was looking for and was about to pull it out of the bag when he looked up. He turned a deep shade of red and said, "Don't look!" I gave him a strange look and turned back to the lights in the sky. Finally he sighed, then took in a big breath and took my hand.

"Something wrong?" I asked. After all, he was acting strange. He shook his head. I looked him deeply in the eyes and saw reflections of adoration, love and need there. "You sure?"

"Yes, positive." He kissed my hand gently. I continued to watch him. A strange feeling was overtaking me. I was nervous about something. But I had no reason to feel apprehensive here, not when I was with Kunzite on a peaceful night in the middle of summer. "Um, Mia, can I ask you something?" I nodded. Maybe I was getting the nervous vibes from him. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" I looked at him confused.

"Of course…haven't we already established that?" I asked. He sighed again and dropped my hand to push back his hair.

"Oh how can I word this?" he mumbled to himself.

"Kunzite, darling, are you all right, really?"

"Yes I'm fine!" He closed his eyes and grabbed my hand tightly. "Mia, I want you to marry me," he said at last. I blinked. He opened one eye and looked at me like a child waiting for punishment.

"Oh is that all?" I asked. The next look he gave me is hard to describe. It was a mix between astonishment and resentment. I smiled and leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss. He broke it off first.

"Well?" he asked and fidgeted.

"Most definitely, Kunzite," I said quietly. Kunzite broke into a beautiful, relieved smile. I was actually taken aback by his smile, it was so strong. He turned for a second and picked up a small box. He opened the box and inside lay a golden ring which had opals embedded in the band. It was very simple and plain, but it was gorgeous in its simplicity. He slid the ring on my finger and to his credit it was a perfect fit. My breath caught and I stared. For some reason I had never actually imagined being engaged the way it happened. I had always imagined some sort of dramatic event where the world would stop and wait just for us. Instead all I could do was stare at the gold band hugging my finger. And cry.

"This is so beautiful, Kunzite," I managed before emotion took hold of me. I caught him around my shoulders and held him tightly. He pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head. He rubbed my back gently, and I began to calm down. I wasn't crying out of pain for quite possibly the first time in my life but for pure joy. I was finally safe. From this moment on I wouldn't have to fret over anyone else snatching him away from me. And the security was a blessed release. I curled up next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He held me close, making me feel so special. "Sorry about that," I mumbled into his neck.

"I understand completely, Mia," he whispered. "There's one condition, though. No one can know about this until after we're actually married." I craned my neck up to look him in the eyes.

"But why not?" I asked, worry spread across my face like a drape falling over a window.

"The first reason is because of Adonis. The second is because I don't want our parents finding out. It could ruin everything if any of them find out about this before it is finalized. Please don't look so distraught," he pleaded with me. I was growing very concerned for him. He didn't look as happy about this as I would have hoped he would. He took my hand and idly twisted the ring around my finger. He was staring down at my hand.

"I promise no one will know until it's done," I said.

"I've arranged for a small ceremony to take place in a month. But we have to do that even in secret," he said, "and the person who will perform it is someone I trust completely." I laughed softly.

"Well, I may be the last to be engaged, but I'm the first to marry." I looked up at him again and took his face gently in my hands, and kissed him again. I had a feeling we'd be sharing a lot more kisses from that time on. "You mustn't worry, love, it'll all work out fine." I had complete faith in him and myself. He nodded.

My next move was initially very strange to him. I reached around my neck and took off my necklace. Then I took the ring off my finger and put it on the necklace. After I had made sure it was secure I put the necklace back on. Kunzite shot me a questioning look. "No one will see it if the necklace is under my collars," I explained. "This way I can still wear the ring, but it won't be noticed. The girls are all used to seeing me with the necklace on."

Kunzite nodded. He relaxed then. He stretched out on the blanket, lying on his back, and stared at the stars. I eventually lay down next to him. Being so close to him, to feel his warmth and smell his essence, and watch his breathing made me realize just how long I wanted to be with him all the time. I wanted to be able to have this closeness, the pure bliss I felt being next to him. I wanted to be able to touch him whenever I wanted to. As we lay together watching the stars my mind was racing trying to figure out all the new feelings I had. Some of the thoughts I had came close to frightening me. Kunzite shifted and pulled me next to him, his arm lay across my stomach. I jumped.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, my cheek brushing his shoulder as I did so. We remained lying in silence and I realized that through all the years we had been together we'd hardly been intimate in even the slightest way. And we'd been far from even coming close to the nights of passion I often heard the other girls speak of. I then questioned if it was normal, and I was filled with doubt despite myself. I wanted to go back to my friends and listen to their idle chatter and feel the way they were overflowing with joy, hoping that I could absorb some of the emotion. We both should have been ecstatic by the decision. But neither of us was. The peaceful silence surrounding us began to dissolve.

"Shouldn't we head back soon?" I asked quietly. "Surely they are wondering where we are by now," I continued. Kunzite sighed. He rolled over and looked at me. I gazed at him with the same mixture of fear and devotion that I saw in his eyes. The way he stared at me was intense and ever so slowly I started to wonder what he was thinking.

"I suppose," he said at last. Yet, the way he said it and his demeanor showed that he was greatly disappointed by our sudden departure. He stood up as if it took a great effort just to do so. I started to gather the items he left out of the bag and put them carefully back in. Kunzite walked to the edge of the cliff and suddenly turned back. "Are you upset with me, Minako?" I placed the flask of wine in his pack.

"Not at all," I responded.

"Then why are you acting so strange?" he asked. I paused while picking up my cloak. I looked to Kunzite with a fleeting glance and then looked at the ground again.

"I was thinking," I started, "that our situation seems warped. You're holding back. What I'm not sure of, but something just doesn't feel completely right about this." I wanted to shut my own words out. I didn't want to upset him after such a momentous occasion. "I mean, neither of us are…well…it doesn't seem like I thought it'd be." I faltered at last. Kunzite nodded.

"You're holding back too. What is it you're so frightened of?" he asked.

"Is this normal, Kunzite?" I returned. 

"Normal for what? For you, for us? What?"

"I don't know," I closed my eyes, and swallowed. Kunzite knelt down and pulled me up. Then he hugged me around the shoulders.

"Don't repress being happy about this just because I'm paranoid," he said quietly. I hesitantly put my arms around him, as well. "I'm not sure what you're worried about, but everything is going to be fine, believe me," his breath against my ear was warm, and it made me shiver. He pulled back and searched my eyes. Then after a little while longer, we quietly packed up the rest of the stuff and headed back to the party hand in hand. It would be a long month.

~*~*~*~*~Notes From Zellie*~*~*~ 

More soon, I promise!


	16. Part 15

Total Eclipse-Minako's Story Part 15 "Oh - thinkin' about our younger years There was only you and me We were young and wild and free Now nothin' can take you away from me We've been down that road before But that's over now You keep me comin' back for more And Baby you're all that I want When you're lyin' here in my arms I'm findin' it hard to believe We're in heaven And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven" -Heaven by: Bryan Adams 

My stomach was tied in knots bigger than my fist. Tonight was the night. It was the last few hours of my being a single woman, and no one knew about it. My room was in complete chaos. Rushing to get my blue hair clip I tripped over a shoe in the middle of the floor. I landed hard on the ground and stopped suddenly. I needed to slow down and breathe. Artemis looked up from his nap. He was curled up in a ball, snow-white fur covering my bedspread.

"Really, Minako you'd think your hair was on fire or something," he grumbled before he set his head on his paws again. He didn't fall asleep, but watched me intently. I knew something was going on in his little head. "Just what are you rushing about for anyway?" he asked. I knew it was coming. I stood up and straightened out, throwing my hair over my shoulder and turning away from him defiantly. I'd curled it previously and the golden ringlets shimmered in the light.

"I told you, Artemis, I'm going on a trip. I need to get ready very soon." I had a haughty tone.

"Well why didn't you do some of this earlier?" he mocked at me. I glared at him in my mirror. He might have been three years older, but that didn't mean he'd become any more mature.

"It was a very sudden necessity trip," I said. Though, it'd been planed for a month now. Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Right," he replied.

"Oh, shut up." I glanced casually up at a clock and realized I had less time than I thought. I clamped my hands over my head in an effort to focus. I didn't have time to fight with Artemis! "Just let me finish, all right?" I snapped at him. I had my half packed bag haphazardly tossed on my bed and looked around at my torn up room. A knock came at my door and I jumped. After that I froze. "Um…" I stammered than ran to the door and slammed into it in my hurry.

"Minako! Are you okay?" I heard the voice on the other side of the door. I went to open the door and fixed my hair again.

"Yeah, Rei I'm fine," I said as I opened my door, forgetting my room was a mess in my worry. I must have looked nervous because Rei didn't miss a beat.

"In a hurry?" she asked. I shook my head. "Your room's a mess!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah…I was chasing Artemis around my room," I turned and glared at him for effect. He returned the glare, without realizing he was helping my cause.

"You seem distracted," Rei continued. I shook my head.

"No, just kinda surprised."

"Uh-huh," she said dubiously.

"Was there something in particular you wanted?" I asked. I turned and let her into my room. I went back to my mirror then proceeded to put my hair up in a half bun with loose curls in all my hair. I hoped it didn't seem conspicuous. We watched each other through the mirror.

"There's something you're not telling me," she said. I followed her gaze in the mirror when I realized she wasn't watching my face. My necklace had pulled out from under my dress. I reached down and covered it up with my hand. I turned around quickly. There was no way to hide the apprehension now.

"Don't say anything…" I pleaded. Any shreds of saving grace I'd had were lost now. The exotic features of her face crinkled up into a smile.

"Why? What's the big secret?" she asked playfully. I didn't respond playfully. I held my gaze grave.

"Please, Rei. It's important this time." She became serious as well.

"Are you in trouble or something?" she asked quietly. I walked to the door, and was about to close it when Artemis perked up from the bed. In a moment of better judgment I picked him up and set him outside before closing the door, though he protested loudly. I stood against the door looking sullen. Rei sat down on the bed. "Minako?"

"We've been engaged for a month," I said finally. Rei's features lit up and stared at me.

"You're joking," she managed to say finally. "And you haven't said anything? Why?"

"You mustn't breathe a word of this to anyone, all right?" I said. I looked down again. "We were worried about people finding out and the repercussions of that. Like…my father or his father or…" I trailed off.

"I see," Rei said. "So today's trip is…"

"The end of being engaged." I worded it strangely.

"Oh my gosh!" Rei squealed. She jumped up and clamped her hands over her face. The sun that was streaking into my room streaked against her hair and it flashed in the light. For some reason that image stuck out in my mind. "I can't believe you've kept this secret."

"Oh, come now, it can't be that hard to believe," I set my hands on my hips, finally breaking a smile. Rei rushed me and hugged me.

"So that's what all the dressy white stuff is for. I was wondering!" she exclaimed. I merely nodded. "I have to help you get ready!" It was only fitting that my best friend from childhood would be doing this. I nodded numbly. She opened the door to go get something and Artemis ran in again, though I didn't see him. I was too busy perfecting my hair. Today seemed to be the only day where looking perfect truly mattered. Rei came back in carrying a beautiful white rose. I stared at her, and while I was doing so Artemis crawled into my already packed overnight bag.

"What's that for?" I asked. Rei didn't respond but just walked up to me and clipped the rose into my hair just behind my ear with the clip.

"You used to do stuff like this for me. So I get to do it for you now," she said quietly. She beamed at me through the mirror. I stared at my reflection. There was no doubt about it. I looked good. I was wearing a white dress of a gauzy material that hugged my body off the shoulders through to my waist, where the skirt of the dress fell around me like the wind in a visible form. The skirt flared out as it got to the bottom and the multiple layers swished against each other when I moved. The dress was fashioned like the ancient Venusian wedding dress, just the way it should be. I had a thin gold bracelet on my wrist and a pair of my mother's earrings that I'd managed to salvage in my flight, but had never worn before. The subtle make up I wore and the rose really set off my complexion, and I was staring at my reflection as if it were a captivating person I'd never seen before. I knew I was going to have to wear the cloak again to cover all this up, and it tore me up inside.

I'd hated not being able to tell my friends. Of all people they should know what was happening. Rei stood behind me like a shadow. I looked up at the clock again and when I did my face fell. I turned quickly to Rei. My room was still a mess and I still had to put my shoes on. She watched me and her contented look changed as well.

"What's wrong now?"

"I'm going to be late!" I exclaimed. Everything was laid out on the bed, but my room was still a mess…and I had to find my shoes. I saw one poking out from under my bed and reached down to grab it. "I have to clean this up…someone'll notice…" I moaned. I slid the shoe on and searched for the other, while surveying the muddle on my floor.

"Don't worry about the mess, I'll clean it up for you," Rei said soothingly then she bent down and picked something up. I turned and she handed it to me. It was the other shoe. I felt like crying. I was so happy…yet so sad. I was so torn. I hugged Rei tightly.

"Thank you so much, Reich," I said quietly. I smiled as I pulled back.

"Yeah, yeah…" she said, though she was smiling too. "Now, get going!" she said. I nodded and grabbed the cloak. I slipped it on as carefully as I could and picked up my bag, wondering why it was so heavy, but not caring. I put it over my shoulder.

"Okay, Rei…I'll be back sometime tomorrow, and then I'll tell you guys everything!" I smiled. "Bye!" I went out of my room. A sense of sheer urgency overtook me. I walked quickly down the halls until I was clear of being seen. Then I just tore down the halls to the transport room and was on my way.

I landed in the bright August green of Earth. Kunzite was waiting for me. Regret was far from my thoughts when I saw him. I dropped the bag and ran at him. There was a muffled 'ow' from inside the bag, but I didn't notice. Kunzite stood tall, proud and handsome, the sunlight lighting his clothes. They were the ceremonial Venusian robes. I was surprised to see him like that. But we were not ones to let the old customs die. I hugged him tightly, smiling brightly. The warm summer daylight caused me to take the cloak off as quickly as I could.

"You look stunning," Kunzite breathed. The white of both our clothes was blinding in the light, but it was glorious.

"I could say the same for you!" I exclaimed. Kunzite shook himself out of his reverie.

"We don't have much time," he said. He picked up my bag and hefted it over his shoulder. "What are you carrying in here, bricks?" he asked jokingly. I shook my head.

"I didn't pack that much, I can't understand why it is so heavy," I said as we started walking. The only thing I wished for then was that we were home. Being on earth changed everything about it. Kunzite put his arm around my shoulders as we walked.

"We're going home tonight, Mia," he said suddenly. I couldn't help myself. I stopped. I looked up at him, purely shocked. "What?" he said laughingly.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked.

"Yes of course!"

"Kunzite," I started, "I haven't been home in over ten years…" Just the sound of home was like melodic bliss. I was going home. I was going back to where I truly belonged.

"Yes, I know this…but we can't go there, until we get married." He declared. I felt as if I was going to cry again. I didn't. Instead I continued walking. We walked to the garden at the palace, the palace was unusually silent. I had a sinking feeling that this wasn't the best place for this to happen, but I didn't care. Nothing short of sudden death was going to stop us now. He took me to a secluded section of the garden. Flower petals were strewn across the ground but I couldn't tell if it was natural or intended for us. There was an arbor over our heads, and fragrant flowers dropped through and perfumed the area with a rich floral scent. Kunzite set the bag down against a bush and turned back to me. He took my hand and I beamed up at him. His eyes sparkled in the light, and it seemed as if his soul was singing within him. I couldn't help but let myself radiate the same exuberance. There was one thing I had to do. I took my necklace off and took the ring off the chain and slid it on my finger before I put the chain back on.

Just then a figure appeared in front of the arbor just behind us. We didn't say a word but turned towards the figure coming towards us. They were wearing Venusian robes as well and now I was quite curious as to exactly what Kunzite had arranged. As they came closer I could tell that the figure was a woman. Kunzite squeezed my hand and I smiled shyly up at him. Most of the first part of the ceremony was supposed to be in silence, but when the woman took off her cloak, I couldn't help a quick squeak of surprise. It was Kunzite's mother, Isabel. She smiled warmly at me. I'd forgotten that she was one of the royal priestesses.

She raised her hand and we both did the same. Then Kunzite and I knelt on the ground, with our arms raised above our heads. I closed my eyes and felt the warm sun against my back and Kunzite's strong hand in my own and it felt so perfect. Isabel took our hands in her own and pulled us up. I opened my eyes. Isabel was smiling warmly at us.

"I've been waiting for the day when I could see the two of you joined," She said. I'd forgotten just how beautiful her voice was. "Now let's get down to business," she said. The ceremony was short and sweet. Isabel ran us through our vows, all were spoken in the ancient language. I couldn't take my eyes off Kunzite's the entire ceremony. They shimmered. And I knew that every word he spoke he did so with his entire soul's conviction behind it. I was surprised at just how fast the ceremony went. I thought it would feel as if it were taking forever. Instead it felt as if it whipped by, like the wind on an urgent journey. When it was over none of us could stop smiling. Isabel hugged us both and Kunzite picked me up and spun me around. I didn't complain for a change. It was so relieving now, our path was unobstructed by fear or darkness all that was left was joy. Kunzite grabbed my bag once again and we took off for the transport. Isabel merely stayed and watched us go, happy for her son.

We hit the palace and kept running. Until I ran into Jedite. He caught me before we collided, but the short incident was enough for Kunzite to glance at me in worry. "Sorry!" I exclaimed quickly.

"Woah…how'd you get here?" Jedite asked. I smiled at him and was about to say something when Kunzite took my hand and started to lead me away. Jedite turned and watched us leave, confused. We didn't run after that, but hurried to get to the transport.

Within seconds I was back to the most familiar soil I had ever tread on. The spicy air swirled around me and the wind sang my name. The trees and flowers seemed to bend in recognition and I could feel the energy resonating all around me. It was sheer rapture encircling me. The vibrant colors enhanced the light and I knew I wouldn't want to go back to the dull pastels of the moon. I didn't belong there, this was my home, it always would be.

"Where in every thing that's holy are we?" A cry came out suddenly. I spun around, where Kunzite was staring at my bag. A small white furry head popped out of the bag and looked around dazed.

"Artemis!" I yelled. "What are you doing here?" he looked at me. Kunzite set the bag down and backed away. His jaw was set and he looked at me dubiously. "I assure you I did not intend to bring him," I said defensively. Kunzite sighed.

"Well, now we know why that stupid bag was so heavy," he said.

"I beg your pardon!" Artemis replied indignantly. I heard something in the trees around us.

"Shut up the both of you," I said suddenly. I herded the boys against a tree, where it was shaded. We were on palace grounds after all. I looked over at Kunzite who returned the look in a questioning way. The steps receded and I knew Kunzite heard them. He looked at me then motioned with his head to start off into the woods more. We wove in between the trees walking silently until we reached the road, a good ways away from where the palace was.

I was carrying my bag now, to pacify Artemis. He was tucked away in the bottom, sleeping. I reached over and grabbed Kunzite's hand. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand as we walked.

"So just where are we going?" I asked quietly. The golden landscape around us was hushed just as we were. Flocks of sheep watched us as we passed, their gentle eyes held respect for us. Kunzite was silent for a while.

"My home," he replied.

"Won't your family be there, though?" I asked surprised. He shook his head. "Your father?"

"He and my mother are vacationing on Earth. My mother had to do something about this horrid situation." Kunzite said as his jaw set in that familiar way, which I knew not to press the matter. "Our fathers have been conspiring against, us." I have to admit, that didn't overly surprise me.

"Oh?" I questioned flatly. Kunzite merely sighed.

"But let's not dally on that, shall we love?" he replied more brightly.

"Lets," We were almost to his family's plantation. I wondered if the servants would spy on us, or not. "Love, do you trust all of your attendants?" He looked down at me.

"The ones I don't are currently attending my parents," he responded slyly. I grinned at him. We were finally upon the manor house. The large carved oak doors gave way rather easily for a change. The stone interior glimmered in the brief sunlight. I knew this house well by now. The parlor was to our right, and I set Artemis down, in the shade, just inside the doorway there. Kunzite grabbed me around the waist and kissed me deeply. When he broke it off, I smiled sweetly at him. The house was very square with two wrought iron sets of stairs built on the left and right sides of the house. All the family sleeping rooms were upstairs. Downstairs was for entertaining. The kitchen was just ahead of us to the left and the patio was just directly in front of us, a small set of stairs led to the middle. This patio was the center of the bottom floor and all the rooms focused on that one spot.

In the patio was a beautiful garden that Kunzite's mother still kept up by herself. The sunlight trickled down into the garden and it illuminated the flowers. I could close my eyes and remember playing hide-and-seek in all the rooms of the house, playing tag with Kunzite and Ace, the sound of our mothers' laughter as they discussed some matter beyond us children- but this time the memories didn't make me want to cry. I only wanted to create new memories.

"What are you thinking?" Kunzite asked.

"Oh, I was just remembering all the things we used to do here," I replied. He smiled.

"We certainly had some good times here, didn't we? It's a shame it all had to end so early."

"But you see, it hasn't even started yet." I leaned up against him, and wrapped my arms around him, looking up into his strong face. We watched each other quietly for a while.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said. He kissed me, and we remained like that for a short while, confidant with the knowledge that no one would prevent us from doing so. "Are you hungry?" he asked eventually. The taste of him was still lingering on my lips, and I wasn't sure I wanted to taste anything else at the moment.

"Mmm…I don't know." I mused. "What would we eat?" Kunzite released me.

"Whatever they made for us," he shrugged.

"Oh."

"I don't know about you, but I am hungry. And I have a feeling, it'll be worth it."

"All right then, let's go." We walked hand in hand into the dining room, where a nice spread of food had been laid out for us. It consisted of a lot of fruits, some bread and wine, a few light deserts and some special Venusian pasta. Some of my old favorite dishes and some of Kunzite's. We ate until we were sufficiently filled then just settled in on the terrace in the back of the house to watch the sun set.

The one thing about Venusian nights that I don't think I will ever get accustomed to is the lack of the moonlight. Venusian nights are very dark and starry filled, but I'd become so used to the soft glow of the moon that it was very odd to be in a place that was so purely dark at night. I felt so at peace with everything around me. The night deepened, but a chill did not set in. A warm breeze blew past and I closed my eyes. This was home. And it was would always be home. I leaned over the terrace studying the landscape around the back of the house. The trees swayed in the breeze and the stars shone more brightly then they would have on the moon or on earth. I could easily pin point mercury and earth from where I stood. It was like magic seeing them from this far away, still. Kunzite crept up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my shoulder and looked up at the sky with me.

"I'm not used to seeing the sky like this anymore," he whispered.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I whispered back. Behind us Kunzite's room beckoned. As I reflected, I realized I'd never been in his room when we were children. I could tell now that it was an adult's room, not a child's like it must have been. I also wondered why they still kept a room for him. But it really didn't matter. I could feel Kunzite's breath on my neck and it made me shiver. Kunzite pulled me closer into his embrace.

"Are you cold?" he asked me.

"No," I replied, "Maybe I'm just nervous or something."

"What should you be worried about? I'm here and it's only me here."

"I can't help thinking what if something happens on the moon while I'm gone, or what if your dad comes home early, or what if Ace shows up, or what if something else happens…" He silenced me with a kiss.

"Nothing is going to happen to us or them while we're gone for one night, Minako." I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Okay, but kiss me again to convince me," I said. He laughed and did. Suddenly the door swung open. I jumped and Kunzite turned around and stood in front of me. Artemis stood in the door way looking startled. It seemed he didn't see us at first.

"Minako?" he asked timidly. As soon as I heard his tiny little voice my anger with him diminished. "Are you there?" He sounded as if he was going to squeak. I couldn't just ignore him, he was still very young. I walked around Kunzite and scooped him up. He curled up in my arms. I felt rather guilty for leaving him alone for all this time.

"What's wrong, Artemis?" I asked softly as I stroked his head to calm him down. He was shaking.

"It's so different here. It feels weird and it's so strange," he said. I nodded.

"Just try to get some sleep, hun, we'll be back, " I struggled with the word, "home in the morning." I really just wanted to stay here where I actually felt at home.

"I'm hungry too," he said. I shot a look back to Kunzite who merely shrugged. So I took Artemis and walked back down stairs. I wandered into the dining room where they were cleaning up for the evening. Artemis looked around him mistrustfully. It was the first time I realized I hadn't changed yet because the kitchen staff was staring at me.

"Do you have any leftovers I could feed Artemis with?"

"Of course your highness," one replied and turned to fix up a quick meal. I blushed.

"Oh please, you don't have to call me that," I said quickly. I was definitely not used to be called any name with royal connotations attached to it. Artemis stared up at me, and I made sure not to look at him.

"No, it is an honor to have you in our home again, mi'lady," another replied as she brought over a bowl with scraps and some decent pieces of meat in it. I could feel Artemis staring at me. "You don't know how we wait for your return." I set Artemis down on the table next to the food.

"No I don't suppose I would," I said shyly. Artemis nipped my hand. "Oh he might need some water as well." The girl nodded and went to retrieve another bowl. I looked down at Artemis.

"Something doesn't feel right," he muttered. I tensed up, knowing that I didn't feel anything and it made me worry.

"Just eat it." I said, hoping that was what he was talking about. The girl came back.

"Your father has wreaked havoc upon this land," she stated. I wondered suddenly just what it was she expected me to do about it. "When we lost your mother and you it was a very sad time."

"I'm sorry," I stated. I didn't know what else to say. The girl took my arm.

"You have to promise us that as soon as he's gone you'll come back to us!" I blinked. Artemis whipped around and stared straight at me. I took a wavering glance in his direction.

"I'll do my best," I merely stammered. Just then Kunzite came down stairs. He set a hand on my shoulder and the girl instantly released me. Artemis finished eating and pawed at my arm. He was good at playing a cat sometimes. Kunzite faked a yawn, and I tried hard not to break a smile.

"We've had a long day, haven't we, Mia?" I nodded. He turned to the kitchen girls. "I know you're all excited to talk to her and all, but may we continue this in the morning?" They nodded and Kunzite pulled me up out of the chair. The kitchen staff stepped back and I scooped up Artemis who did not look happy. He nearly growled at the darkness in the hall, and I felt bad for his paranoia, but it was his own fault for sneaking into my bag.

I stopped by a room that was across from Kunzite's. Kunzite stepped into his room and grabbed my bag that had been brought up for us. Artemis was shaking in my arms, and I didn't want to put him down until he was calm. The room across from Kunzite's was a guest bedroom and I set Artemis down on the bed there. He walked to the edge of the bed.

"Artemis, you have to stay in here tonight, okay?" I said.

"No, it's not okay!" he replied. Kunzite handed me my bag and I set it down on the bed next to me and pulled out my nightgown.

"You have to, Artemis,"

"No!" he argued back. I sighed.

"Look it's just for tonight, okay?" I said. He grumbled. I pulled out a skirt for him to lay on. "Sleep on this and you won't know the difference." Kunzite was leaning up against the door frame. Artemis huffed and lay on the skirt. I nodded and kissed his forehead gently. "Thank you." I closed the door as I left leaving it open a crack. Kunzite and I walked across the hall and he shut his door as well.

Inside his room, there was little light. Kunzite lit a couple of candles which barely decreased the darkness. Even though I knew I'd been waiting for something like this my whole life, I was still unnerved about it. I wrapped my arms around myself to prevent myself from shaking. A breeze blew in from the terrace and rustled my skirt and my hair. Kunzite stopped in the center of the room and stared at me. I had my back to the window, so everything I was wearing stuck to the back of me, and billowed out in front of me. I had forgotten just how strong Venusian winds could be sometimes. My pitiful attempt to curb my nervousness didn't work out. I shook anyway. Kunzite sighed and pulled me up against him.

"You're so tense," he whispered into my hair. He began to rub my back gently and slowly I stopped shaking. The wind called in the background urging me to be still and listen. It was actually the wind that told me not to fear this night, and as soon as I stopped shaking, the wind died down to a small breeze. Kunzite held me gently in his arms, as if I were a delicate china doll.

For the moment all I could do was stare up at him as if he were some seraphic creature. He seemed so peaceful at the moment, and more relaxed than I'd seen him in years. I noticed his blissful smile that went straight into his eyes. He was in his glory now, and my timid virgin fears were holding him back. What was I doing? My thoughts then turned to why I was so afraid of him. He was gentle and caring and protecting, loyal, patient and perfect. So why did I fear him? Was it because he was forbidden? Could it truly be that my perfection was some guilty please I knew I didn't deserve? The insecurity I felt building deep within me left a mark. How could I have possibly landed one of the most revered people on earth? I blinked as Kunzite kissed me again and his arms fell lower down my back.

Somehow I let go. I could feel the desire welling up in him, and ancient primal forces left me no choice other than to respond. The kisses grew deeper and less restrained. Our hands never stayed in one place for long, darting all over each other's bodies. And it was much more than passion that soon over took us both. Gradually, the frenzied pace quickened and before I knew it we were entwined in each other's arms on Kunzite's bed. Everything stemmed from there. The night grew on and lingered in the still hours, as we were completely entranced with ourselves. The night was a silken blanket that shielded us from anything that could have interfered with our rapture. That single endless night was the first night of the rest of my life.

Hours later as Kunzite slept docilely beside me I remained in stages that drifted between dreams and wakefulness. I felt at peace lying bare in his arms as he unconsciously defended me from my own demons. I had no idea what had just happened to me. So many ranges of new feelings and emotions were bottled up inside of me and I had no idea how to open the Pandora's box inside my soul. The graying light outside warned of the oh-too-quickly approaching morning. I lay still so as not to disturb him, but wanted no more than to run from him at the same time and figure out what had just happened. My mind was in one place, or too many I'm not sure, while my heart was in a completely different realm. I didn't know what I was going to do with myself. Kunzite shifted and held me tighter and I was once again reassured by him. Not much longer and I fell asleep in his arms again.

When I next woke, it was daylight and I wasn't in Kunzite's arms. He'd awoken before me and was propped up on one elbow, with his other hand entwined in my hair. My departure from sleep was slow and serene. As the last traces of mist from the dream world crept out of my head, I turned and watched Kunzite lovingly.

"Morning," he said quietly.

"Morning, love," I replied. I scrunched up my eyes in concern. "How long have you been up?" I asked. He yawned.

"Not too long," he replied. I nodded and buried my head in the crook of his neck, encircling his shoulders with my arms. He laughed. "What's wrong, hunny?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said quietly. Kunzite leaned back and pulled me up so I was level with him. For a few minutes, he didn't do anything. I sat quietly, wondering what he was doing.

"I forgot what I was going to say," he said at last. I looked confused for a moment then laughed.

"Only you Kunzite," I mumbled as I leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Hey!" he replied laughing as we parted. It was so nice to wake up beside him in the morning. It was the most peaceful morning of my life, and I wanted an eternity more of them.

Notes from Zellie

Yeah, I know I didn't write the whole wedding ceremony. There's only so much fluff I can handle at once and I wanted to save it for later. I'll stop making promises I can't keep. Otherwise I'll keep saying I'll get this next chapter out in jiffy quick time and it will never happen. Sorry guys, but school takes time. And since I'm not getting paid for this, I can't prioritize it as highly as I would like to. On another note, I'm afraid to say, I think Total Eclipse is drawing to an end. I'm thinking it might hit 21 chapters and then I'll finish it. And what a long time coming too…I started this story when I was in eighth grade. It's been five years so far. It's about time to finish, I think.


End file.
